Love Like Winter
by x Pim
Summary: Yaoi. SasoDei. AU. ¿Recuerdos? Sasori estuvo gran parte de su vida solo. Huerfano. Sin amigos. Anhelaba poder estar con Deidara. Más de siete años después, tiene la oportunidad de estar con él, pero alguien trata de impedir su unión.
1. Aquí es diciembre, todos los días

**Love Like Winter **

_Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Aquí es diciembre, todos los días.

Otoño estaba por desaparecer; las ramas desnudas ya estaban y aquél otoñal aroma se desvanecía en un suspiro... El frío comenzaba a sentirse en los suburbios, carcomiendo la poca temperatura que había. La gente comenzaba a prepararse para la época más fría del año; el invierno. Se acostumbraba tomar la llegada del invierno como aviso a la iniciación de la celebración que tan esperada es en el año, comenzando a adornar sus acogedores hogares con decoraciones y adornos muy minuciosos y hogareños. Pero no muchos, por no decir que nadie, sabían que para una persona, olvidada de aquellos suburbios, la llegada del invierno le traía tristes recuerdos... Recuerdos que lo consumen a través del tiempo, prohibiéndole la felicidad en su existencia.

Desde lo lejos, aislado de la fraternidad de los suburbios, en una colina donde el sol no toca y el frío abunda, se encontraba una especie de fábrica, donde se solían hacer encantadoras marionetas, tiempo atrás. Esta fábrica, a juzgar por como lucía y por su descuidada apariencia, se notaba que tenía años que no estaba al cuidado de humanos, por lo tanto, no creaba marioneta alguna, estando en total disfunción. Era realmente descomunal aquel lugar; tenía un portón inmenso, con puertas de acero, que ahora, al igual que gran parte de la fábrica, estaban oxidadas. Se podía asegurar que hacía un insoportable frío en el interior, imposible de existir una temperatura mínima, ya que la calefacción había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Al entrar, se podía apreciar una gran sala, que en sus tiempos de gloria pudo haber sido el festín de marionetas, donde solían lucir sus finas vestimentas, con detalles originales y diversos bordados y encajes en la tela. Ahora, ésta sala estaba completamente vacía, sin nada que lucir... una que otra marioneta rota yacía en el suelo, dando sólo pena. Algunos vidrios rotos y pedazos de cortina, o telas que solían usarse para vestir a las marionetas, regados en el piso estaban. En el centro del descomunal salón, se encontraban las escaleras, que a simple vista se pueden notar lo torcidas que ya estaban, e inclusive, escalones rotos tenía; seguramente estaba en tan mal estado debido al constante cambio de clima. Arriba, en el siguiente piso de aquella fábrica, se encontraba la maquinaria, o con lo que se solían hacer las marionetas.

Oficinas habían, donde múltiples planos regados estaban en las mesas de planificación, e inclusive, unos tantos en el piso también; suponiendo que allí se solían diseñar las marionetas, para que cada vez fueran mas llamativas, originales, e innovadoras para la diversión del infante, o para aquellos que gustaban hacerlas bailar. Inclusive, podían llegar a hacer un espectáculo, siendo admiradas por un público maravillado con sus danzas tan coloridas, gracias a sus divinas vestimentas. Tan cautivados podían llegar a estar los espectadores, por los agraciados movimientos que se efectuaban con ellas, siendo ejecutados con hábiles dedos, de quienes sabían entretener a la gente con un digno espectáculo.

En el último piso de aquella desolada fábrica, nada tenía que ver con el propósito de la fábrica... Este piso más tenia el fin de ser un hogar, por muy difícil que llegara a ser de creer. No muy hogareña era esa habitación, pero se podía decir que era un intento... Aquella habitación era muy extensa, con casi todos básicos de un hogar en ella. Gran parte de la habitación era un enorme ventanal, donde se podía apreciar una vista hermosa de un jardín natural. Muy descuidado estaba el espacio, sin mucho color en las paredes... Macabro toque daba, la pintura decayendo. En una esquina de aquella habitación, había algo parecido a una cama, si es que a eso se le podía llamar una cama, ya que era un colchón muy gastado y sabanas que más bien parecían cortinas.

En otro punto de la habitación, habían unas marionetas colgadas en la fría pared, y a juzgar por su apariencia, estaban incompletas, o simplemente abandonadas por el creador. Alado, había una mesa de trabajo, donde tenia piezas, y herramientas, las justas como para efectuar una marioneta, además de algunos planos, y uno que otro libro, que por sus portadas, eran lecturas infantiles... Un libro malgastado, en la orilla de la mesa, parecía más bien un diario. El resto del lugar estaba compuesto de algunos muebles básicos de un hogar, que por sus diseños eran muy sencillos, y estaban hechos de madera. Se podría decir que alguien vivía ahí, por muy lamentable que sonara.

Esa persona que vivía allí, se llamaba Sasori; tenia una apariencia un tanto descuidada, pero no precisamente parecía un vago dando pena. El joven vestía prendas sencillas, pero limpias, siendo su presentación apenas presentable. Tenía el cabello muy rojizo, y a primera vista se veía sedoso y limpio; éste estaba ligeramente desordenado, pero sin llegar a opacar su apariencia. Su tez era pálida, sin rastro alguno de imperfección en su piel, siendo esta tersa y suave. Finas ojeras delineaban delicadamente sus ojos color miel, y tenía unos labios muy delgados, sin mucho color precisamente. Aquel joven, se encontraba sentado en el frío piso de aquella habitación, rodeando sus piernas con sus delgados brazos. Observaba desde el inmenso ventanal, el paisaje, que la transparencia de aquel ventanal le permitía ver. Aquellos ojos color miel denotaban cierta frialdad o algunos dirían que estaban vacíos. Su gesto tan inexpresivo, no delataba como es que se encontraba... Lo cierto era que, recordaba su infancia, donde comenzó a deteriorarse su vida, perdiendo color.

Cuando Sasori era un infante, de tan sólo nueve años, en un lúgubre día, sin sol haciendo presencia, con brisa gélida, sus padres se vieron obligados a salir de la fábrica, donde se encontraban trabajando, ideando algunas nuevas ideas. Tuvieron que reunirse con unos empresarios, y como ya iban retrasados, dejaron a Sasori en la fábrica, en el último piso, donde lo mantenían distraído jugando, mientras ellos hacían su deber; no tuvieron el tiempo siquiera de llevarlo con algún conocido. El clima empeoró, cayendo un gran diluvio mientras los padres del joven pelirrojo se encontraban en la carretera. En el trayecto, sus padres tuvieron un accidente, y como era una carretera desolada, no hubo quien los auxiliara, siendo su muerte muy lamentablemente.

Nadie se enteró de la existencia del pequeño de los que murieron accidentalmente en la carretera. Lo único que se llegó a saber, era que ellos eran los dueños de la famosa fábrica de marionetas, llegando solamente a clausurarlo, y se deshicieron de las marionetas que se encontraban en el exhibidor. No hubo siquiera la responsabilidad de verificar por completo el lugar, siendo olvidado Sasori en su habitación, en el último piso de la fábrica, sin ser avisado siquiera de la pena de muerte de sus padres. Su hogar, en los suburbios, fue vaciado, siendo todos los muebles, entre objetos, donados, ya que no había familiar alguno quien los reclamara. Todos los recuerdos del pequeño pelirrojo, desaparecieron, y la casa donde creció, fue vendida.

Dándose cuenta que sus padres nunca regresaron, quedó completamente solo. La desolación lo invadió, y durante un tiempo se dedicó a solamente llorar, hasta que su cuerpo se secó, e impuso fuerza y valor para cuidarse el mismo, sin tener opción alguna. Buscando qué comer por los suburbios, fue cuando escuchó en una plática ajena, la mención de la muerte de sus padres. La tristeza se apoderó de él, pero ni lágrimas tenía ya qué derramar. No estaba muy conciente de qué era la muerte, ni que conllevaría la ausencia de sus padres... Sólo sabía que nunca los volvería a ver, y que de ahora en adelante debía hacerse cargo de sí mismo.

Pasó un año, y aprendió a como mantenerse con vida, y mas importante aun, con salud. Conseguía comida gracias a lo que apenas ganaba con vender algunas marionetas por los suburbios pues aun yacían varias marionetas en la fábrica, hasta hubo un momento en que tuvo que fabricar las suyas cuando éstas se agotaron. Seguía usando la misma ropa, y de en vez en cuando se compraba unas prendas, ya que comenzaba a crecer más, y éstas comenzaban a quedarle ajustadas; una que otras veces, mujeres que lo veían caminar por las veredas de sus hogares, notaban su estado tan lamentable, por lo que, algunas veces, cariñosamente le regalaban ropas, zapatos, o prendas que sus familias dejaban de usar.

Como niño que era, buscaba divertirse con lo que fuese, por lo que tenia una marioneta sólo para él, y la llevaba a un parque muy cercano de los hogares de quiénes iban allí. Jugaba constantemente con ella, aprendiendo a maniobrarla con gracia, y agarró habilidad. Fue en ese entonces, cuando un día escuchó voces ajenas del otro lado del parque, y lo invadió la curiosidad; se asomó entre los árboles, siendo precavido para que no lo vieran. Notó unos niños como de su misma edad, jugando corriendo, y riendo todos juntos; como le llamó la atención, siguió observándolos desde lejos. Vio que eran como unos seis niños jugando con una pelota, y juzgar por lo que veía, todos eran amigos. Le dio mucha curiosidad, aquella interacción entre todos.

Sasori sólo se limitó a observar aquel grupo de niños desde lo lejos, cada día; disfrutaba observarlos jugar en grupo, pero mas era que, no tenia el valor de acércaseles, por el miedo de ser rechazado. A menudo mientras camina por las veredas de las casas, era constantemente el centro de burla de los demás niños, ya que siempre usaba ropas gastadas, y lucia muy lamentable. Todos sabían que Sasori era huérfano, y adultos ni siquiera prestaban atención a ello; inclusive algunos seres sin corazón, prohibían a sus hijos acercársele al pequeño pelirrojo, quien sólo buscaba compañía... Otros simplemente no tenían el valor de ayudarlo. Fue por eso que era constantemente rechazado por los niños de aquel entonces, ya que lo juzgaban injustamente.

A pesar de todo, el seguía hiendo al parque, pero sus motivos por ir, cambiaron de un día para el otro, ya que se había fijado en un joven, que le llamó mucho la atención. No sabía por qué, pero deleitaba observar como los largos cabellos dorados de un niño, se movían al compás de las brisas. Como sus cristalinos ojos, tan azules como e mar, denotaban pureza e inocencia total. Cuan deseoso estaba por tocar su rostro tan limpio, ya que a simple vista luce tan tersa y suave... parecía de porcelana. Aquel niño que tanto admiraba Sasori por las tardes en aquel parque, se llamaba Deidara. Mas sin embargo, se le hacia imposible poder estar con él... Ni siquiera podía acercársele; unas que otras veces, apenas llegaban a intercambiar miradas por accidente. Cada vez que esto pasaba, Sasori sentía un agradable calor en sus mejillas, y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente.

_Una tarde, un suceso hizo de ese día distinto a los demás, y fue que el grupo de niños, no se encontraban jugando en el parque, estaban más bien reunidos en un montón, al parecer, platicando sobre un tema importante para ellos, a juzgar en el enfoque que tenían sobre el tema. Sasori entristeció; no seria capaz de escuchar de qué estaban hablando, sin embargo, la curiosidad no moría. Bajó la mirada, y se dio media vuelta con los talones, no tenia caso estar ahí… Era patético, y a la vez, doloroso. Como deseaba el pequeño pelirrojo ser parte de aquel grupo de amigos tan divertidos y tan unidos... Cuan admirado estaba ante la amistad que tenían aquel grupo._

_Al tan sólo haber dado unos pasos, alguien lo agarró del hombro, por lo que Sasori se sorprendió de sobremanera ante tal toque, y sintió una mirada encima de él. Sorprendido, giró su cabeza y notó unos cristalinos ojos azules posándose sobre sus ojos color miel. Sasori se quedó sin aliento y se limitó a sólo sonrojarse; tenía enfrente de el, al dueño de aquellos largos y dorados cabellos que siempre observaba en secreto desde lo lejos, entre los arbustos y árboles... Tenía al infante que se convirtió en su motivo de alegría cada amanecer, y cada anochecer. El joven rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que Sasori se sorprendió a tal gesto, y se puso muy nervioso, pero no por eso no la contempló... Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez en que le habían dedicado una tan sincera._

—_¡Hola h'm! —saludó Deidara con una enternecedora sonrisa en su rostro. Sasori simplemente quedó cautivado._

—_Ho-Hola —tartamudeó el pelirrojo, levemente sonrojado, por lo que bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado._

—_Bueno, verás, mañana es mi cumpleaños, y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con todos a mi celebración h'm —decía el rubio algo nervioso, pero no dejó de sonreírle, siendo firme con su actitud._

—_¿Ah? —Sasori se sorprendió de sobremanera, abriendo de par en par sus ojos. No podía creer que aquel chico se le haya acercado a invitarlo a su celebración. Una gran felicidad lo invadió; no sabía ni cómo expresarlo._

—_¿Hay algún problema h'm? —preguntó Deidara algo nervioso debido al silencio con el que el pelirrojo le respondía._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró el pelirrojo—. No hay ningún problema, ¡claro que estaré allí! —aseguró rápidamente, pues estaba algo avergonzado; se había quedado mudo por un momento._

—_¡Ah, muy bien! Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo h'm? —preguntó Deidara para asegurar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

—_Si, claro, nos vemos mañana —contestó éste aun sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa iluminando su pálido rostro; realmente estaba feliz._

_Deidara se dio media vuelta muy contento, hasta avanzar unos cuantos pasos, pero antes de desaparecer completamente de la vista del pelirrojo, éste se volteo, y le sonrió, seguido de proseguir con su camino. Sasori veía al rubio alejarse, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Una gran felicidad abundaba en su ser... Por primera vez Deidara le había hablado, y fue para invitarlo a su celebración; sonrió para sí mismo. Se dispuso a encaminarse a la fábrica con una gran sonrisa, muy entusiasmado, mientras daba pequeños brincos a causa de la felicidad que sentía, pero se detuvo un momento cuando le llegó a la mente… ¿Qué le iba a regalar? Como era su cumpleaños, debía darle un regalo como tal, pero no tenía dinero verdaderamente como para comprarle algo, si apenas tenia para él... Ni como ahorrarlo, ya que era para mañana el regalo._

—_Seguro sus amigos traerán enormes y costosos regalos… _—_pensó el pelirrojo con desánimo._

_Mientras caminaba, pensando en qué es lo que haría, se le ocurrió algo al ver a lo lejos, la fábrica donde vivía… Una sonrisa dibujó en su pálido rostro al tener la idea; le regalaría una marioneta hecha por el, y no seria cualquiera, si no, la mejor que haya fabricado, sólo para Deidara. Toda preocupación que había sentido hace unos momentos, desapareció al instante, y comenzó a idear como luciría su regalo, ya que quería que fuera del agrado total de Deidara. Ya con una idea de cómo sería, comenzó a correr hacia la fábrica con una gran sonrisa en su joven rostro. Llegando, se esforzaría lo más que pudiese, aunque le llevara toda la noche para que estuviese perfecta... No quería decepcionar al joven rubio; quería sorprenderlo._

_Tan pronto como llegó a la fábrica, muy entusiasmado, cogió pedazos de madera de la mejor calidad que había en la fábrica, y tomó una filosa navaja. Comenzó a analizar el pedazo de manera, imaginándose como quedaría, y hasta por fin tener una idea concisa de lo que seria y de la forma que tendría, empezó forjar lo que seria, el regalo para Deidara. Le puso mucho entusiasmo, cortando la madera finamente, y delineando delicadamente las características, como los rasgos faciales de la marioneta. Una vez que terminó de tallar las partes del cuerpo, comenzó a lijar cada parte, y como éstas estaban separadas, se aseguró de que la más mínima parte quedara bien lisa. Todos éstos detalles y perfecciones le costaron una que otra herida en las manos, pero no le importó, pues valía la pena._

_Después de terminar de lijar todas las partes del cuerpo, cogió algunos pinceles y pinturas, empezando a ponerle color a la piel de la marioneta, con el fin de que ésta quedara con tez clara. Delineó los contornos, pintando cada detalle de los rasgos faciales de la marioneta, para que tuviera características únicas, con el fin de que tuviera distinción el pequeño objeto inanimado. Una vez que se secaron todas las partes, las unió, y se aseguró de que cada parte del cuerpo pudiese ser movida por los hilos, sin problemas. Buscó entre algunas cajas, ropas que solían colocárselas a las marionetas fabricadas en ese lugar, escogiendo cuidadosamente, tratando de que combinara las prendas que le pondría encima. Con una sonrisa en el rostro vistió la pequeña marioneta, perfeccionando los detalles. Una vez más, se aseguró de que funcionara perfectamente, y la dejó reposar en una mesa descubierta._

_Cansado, el pequeño Sasori se sentó tranquilamente enfrente del enorme ventanal de su habitación, viendo el paisaje con serenidad y calma, en total silencio. Llegaba a suspirar una que otra vez, y entornar los ojos para imaginarse en su cabeza una vez más, a Deidara. Recordaba su sonrisa tan perfecta, sus hermosos rasgos, similares al de una angelical niña. Su voz infantil resonaba en su cabeza, aun estando presente la sonrisa que le había dedicado esa tarde el mismo rubio. Abrió sus ojos, y miró el cielo que ya oscurecía, curveando ligeramente sus labios. Una gélida brisa acarició su rostro, desordenando levemente sus rojizos cabellos... Suspiró._

—_Ya quiero que sea mañana… _—_pensaba Sasori mientras sonreía para sí mismo_—_. Por fin podré estar junto a Deidara; ya no estaré solo, ya no más _—_Susurraba levemente._

**l l l l l l l l l l**

_El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente por el ventanal de la habitación donde el pelirrojo yacía pacidamente durmiendo en un pequeño colchón, cobijado calidamente por unas cuantas mantas. Lentamente abrió sus somnolientos ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran una vez más a la luz del amanecer. Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa en su adormilado rostro. Hoy era el día en que Deidara cumplía años; el pelirrojo casi se sentía tan feliz como Deidara por este día. Se levantó de su pequeño colchón, y se estiró perezosamente. Miró a través de la ventana, notando que el día estaba nublado, apenas saliendo el sol para dar un poco de calor a los suburbios. Sonrió para sí mismo._

_Se dirigió hacia una esquina, donde había una cubeta de madera, lo suficientemente amplio como para que una persona cupiera allí. La llenó con agua tibia que guardaba en un jarrón de tamaño suficiente como para almacenar el agua necesaria. Se fue quitando su ropa de dormir, y se metió tímidamente a la cubeta; sintió escalofríos, ya que el agua apenas estaba tibia, y como el día estaba un poco frío, el agua le hacia temblar. Trató de limpiarse su pequeño cuerpo, al igual que su cabello, para que ésta no luciera tan sucia. Quería estar presentable para el cumpleaños de Deidara. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para salir de su cubeta, y secarse con una cobija que tenia a un lado. Como no tenía mucha ropa Sasori, no fue difícil en elegir cuál usar, ya que usaría la más limpia que tenía._

_Se la colocó rápidamente, seguido de ponerse sus zapatitos muy gastados. Comenzó a arreglar un poco su habitación, como vaciar el agua de su cubeta, para volver a contenerla en el jarrón... Sasori suele usar la misma agua por una semana, hasta que la cambia. Arregló su pequeña cama, así como doblar las cobijas. Agarró sus prendas para dormir, y las colocó en la caja donde guarda sus ropas. Para ese entonces, su cabello se secó, por lo que trató de peinarse, viéndose únicamente en el reflejo del vidrio del ventanal. Una vez que terminó, sonrió para así mismo; se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mesa, y agarró la marioneta que había hecho el día anterior para Deidara... Como no tenia con qué envolverla, se la llevaría en sus manos, y así se la entregaría._

_Al ver a través de la ventana, que el viento soplaba, decidió agarrar su único suéter, y se arropó lo más que pudo con el. Salió de la fábrica apresuradamente, ya que no querría llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Deidara, que tanto ansiaba en ir. Salió por el portón de la fábrica, y comenzó a caminar el recorrido hasta llegar a los suburbios; no era muy largo, pero aun así tomaba unos minutos. Se dedicó a contemplar los árboles, ahora sin hojas; notaba como el sol era tapado por nubes grises, que no permitían entrar los rayos del sol a alumbrar el día. Le consternaba un poco de que el día empeorase, pero fue algo efímero, ya que para cuando vio, ya estaba en el pueblo. Muy alegre emprendió su camino hacia el parque, mientras cargaba entre sus pequeños y delgados brazos, la marioneta._

—_Seguro le gustará _—_pensaba Sasori muy sonriente, mientras se apuraba en llegar al parque._

_El camino al parque no era tan largo, por lo que llegó en cuestión de minutos... Ya estaba acostumbrado a caminar largos caminos. Una vez se adentró al parque, comenzó a buscar entre los árboles, el grupo de infantes, los cuales eran los amigos de Deidara. A lo lejos vio una especie de reunión, donde estaban todos se encontraban jugando mientras reían y se divertían. Sasori no sabia como acercase a Deidara, por lo que bajó la mirada un poco desanimado y pensativo. Le daba pena llegar así como si nada… ¿Qué le diría?... ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás?... En lo que pensaba y meditaba, escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre a lo lejos, por lo que alzó la mirada un poco sorprendido, seguro de conocer al dueño de aquella angelical voz. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Deidara, quien estaba corriendo hacia su dirección, mientras saludaba con su pequeña manita a lo lejos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

—_¡Sasori! Me alegra de que hayas venido h'm _—_decía Deidara muy entusiasmado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo._

—_¿Ah? _—_Sasori enmudeció; ¿Le alegraba que haya venido?_—. _Yo… _—_se le dificultaba formar una frase, debido a que estaba cerca del rubio­_—._ Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara _—_dijo al fin algo nervioso y sonrojando, extendiendo sus brazos hacia enfrente, con el regalo en sus manos._

—_¿Eh? _—_en el rostro de Deidara se formó un gesto de sorpresa, pero pronto se tornó en una sonrisa, sin mencionar lo ligeramente sonrojado que estaba_—_. Sasori… ¡Gracias! Me encanta h'm _—_Admiró el obsequio que el pelirrojo le había dado, maravillado, para luego abrazar con ternura la pequeña marioneta._

—_¿De veras? _—_preguntó Sasori, sorprendido ante la reacción de Deidara._

—_Si, ¡vaya, Sasori! No debiste haberte molestado h'm _—_dijo el rubio, aun sin retirar su mirada de su obsequio, con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro._

_Sasori sonreía calidamente, mientras observaba a Deidara feliz, y contento; podría estar así para siempre… era tan reconfortante ver como Deidara era feliz con el regalo que pasó horas haciendo. Pero alguien apareció detrás de Deidara, sin notar su llegada precisamente. El pelirrojo despegó su mirada de Deidara, para enfocarse en esa persona, y lo miró un poco sorprendido, dispuesto a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa como intento de socializar, pero ésta no logró formarse en el rostro de Sasori, ya que aquel gesto que ese chico traía en su rostro, no era uno de saludo. Tenía su misma edad más o menos; no tardó en reconocer que era uno de los amigos de Deidara._

_Aquel joven tenía un par de ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre; su mirada era muy fría, demasiado como para un niño de tan solo diez años... aquel par ya no denotaban pureza ni inocencia, por no decir no que la tuviese. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y estaba atado con una cinta roja. Algo muy peculiar en él, eran unas finas marcas que estaban de bajo de sus ojos... Podría decirse que eran ojeras, pues parecía que eran debido al cansancio, o agotamiento, sin saber cual era la causa verdaderamente. Su gesto era frío, y no delataba expresión alguna... Sus labios estaban sellados, y sus rasgos faciales estaban relajados, sin alterarlos._

_Esta persona se llamaba Itachi, y miraba a Sasori como si fuera un adefesio, alguien para él, un ser que no merecía ni su atención. Deidara pronto notó la presencia que se encontraba detrás de él, y se giró algo sorprendido, borrando su sonrisa por completo al ver aquella persona… Un gesto de miedo comenzó a formarse en su joven rostro, quedando atrás su felicidad. Sasori apartó un momento su mirada de Itachi, y vio la expresión de Deidara; éste lo sorprendió… ¿Por qué se puso así?... ¿Ocurría algo malo? Le pareció muy raro en la forma tan radical en la que el ambiente se tornó... El silencio reinaba en aquel trío, y la tensión aumentaba._

—_¿Qué haces Tú aquí? _—_preguntó secamente Itachi, dirigiéndose a Sasori con seriedad._

—_¿Ah? _—_Sasori volvió a enfocar su mirada en Itachi, tornándose en su rostro un gesto extrañado cara de sorprendido, como si no se esperara esa pregunta tan directamente._

—_H'm… _—_El rubio veía atónito a Itachi, sin poder reaccionar; sus labios estaban sellados, no salía ni una sola palabra de ellos._

—_Yo… vine a felicitar a Deidara por su cumpleaños _—_contestó algo nervioso Sasori; parecía que se dirigía a un general por la forma en la que le respondió._

—_¿Qué? _—_Itachi lo miró con recelo; ¿cómo se atrevía ese huérfano a venir así nada más?, pensaba él_—_. Nadie te invitó, así que lárgate _—_aclaró duramente, sin compasión alguna._

—Pero —_Sasori enmudeció de repente, dando un corto pasó hacia atrás; debió habérselo supuesto, nadie lo querría allí. Bajó su mirada, muy desanimado._

—_Itachi, ¡Yo invité a Sasori, así que déjalo en paz h'm! _—_advirtió Deidara, mirando al moreno con enojo una expresión, puesto que trató al pelirrojo muy injustamente. Sabía que a Itachi no le agradaba Sasori, pero no sabía por qué precisamente; es decir, no había nada de malo en él._

—_Deidara _—_Sasori alzó su mirada muy sorprendido ante reacción del rubio; él quería que estuviese ahí. Le alegraba tanto aquella afirmación, por lo que una tímida sonrisa dibujó en sus labios._

—… —_Itachi tornó su gesto seria por una de enojo. Al mismo tiempo llegaron los demás para saber que pasaba con aquel trío, que no se juntaba con el resto._

—_¿Qué sucede? _—_preguntó un niño un tanto intrigado, como de unos diez años, de cabello curiosamente verdoso, de tez muy clara y con brillantes ojos color ámbar._

—_Hey, es el huérfano, ¿qué hace aquí? _—_preguntó un niño muy crudamente. El infante era de cabello grisáceo muy estirado para atrás gracias al fijador que usaba, tenia un par de ojos color violeta y su tez era más pálida que el anterior; aquel joven se llamaba Hidan._

—… —_Sasori desvió tristemente la mirada hacia el suelo, pues le había entristecido por como lo habían llamado. Deidara notó la reacción de éste, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto._

—_¡Déjenlo en paz h'm! Yo lo invité, yo quiero que celebre mi cumpleaños con todos nosotros, ¡¿cuál es el problema h'm?! _—_gritó Deidara muy exaltado, pues realmente le molestaba como sus amigos trataban a Sasori; era totalmente injusto._

—_Pues, ¿que no ves Deidara? Mira su ropa; es pobre y vive en la calle _—_mencionó un niño, viendo al pelirrojo con un gesto de desagrado. Aquel infante tenia como unos once años, de cabello negro con algunos mechones desordenados en su cara, se cubría con un gorro negro ajustado a su cabeza, y su tez era morena; su nombre era Kakuzu._

—_¡¿Y eso que?! Nada tiene que ver h'm _—_aclaró aun más molesto, Deidara; no podía creer como es que sus amigos juzgaban a Sasori, ni siquiera los reconocía._

—… —_Sasori tenía la mirada agachada; sólo se dedicaba a escuchar los comentarios de los demás… Le dolían. Sólo le trajo problemas a Deidara; ahora estaba discutiendo en su propio cumpleaños, por culpa de él._

—_¡Basta! _—_gritó molesto Itachi, llegando a alterar sus rasgos faciales, formándose un gesto de irritación._

—_Itachi… _—_musitó un chico sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo. Éste tenía curiosamente el cabello azul oscuro, su tez era clara, y tenía ojos negros; su nombre era Kisame._

—_Tú no puedes estar aquí _—_susurró Itachi fríamente, mirando a Sasori con desprecio_—_. Además… _—_dirigió su mirada hacia el obsequio que el rubio sostenía en sus pequeñas manos, y se lo arrebató_—_. ¡¿Qué es esto?! _—_preguntó, viendo la marioneta con repugnancia._

—_Itachi, ya basta, déjalo así _—_susurró Kisame preocupado por lo que sucedería después, puesto que conociendo a su amigo, estaba seguro de que no terminaría bien esta situación si seguía así._

—_¡Seguro lo hizo él porque no tiene dinero! _—_exclamó Kakuzu en un tono burlón, sin estar conciente de los sentimientos del pelirrojo._

—_¡__Si, seguro! __—__carcajeaba Hidan descaradamente, sin una pizca de compasión ni de piedad._

—_¿Por qué? __—susurró por lo bajo el pelirrojo, mientras los miraba con tristeza… ¿Como podían decir esas cosas? No había hecho nada malo como para merecer ese trato, o al menos, no que él supiera._

—_Eres patético __—__susurró Itachi, arrojando la marioneta que tenía en su mano con toda fuerza al suelo, logrando que se ésta se rompiera._

—_H'm _—_el rubio se quedó estático; clavó su mirada en la marioneta que Sasori le había obsequiado, ahora rota._

—_No _—_Sasori abrió de par en par sus ojos, y su mirada se perdió en algún punto._

—_No te queremos volver a ver _—_susurró Itachi fríamente, dedicándole al pelirrojo una mirada de repugnancia._

_El joven pelirrojo alzó la mirada muy sorprendido ante las palabras que le dedicaron sin piedad, viendo solamente a Itachi, quien lo miraba con odio; Sasori temblaba, no podía controlar todas emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… eran muy fuertes. Volteó a ver a Deidara, para buscar fuerza, o respaldo, pero sólo lo encontró con las mismas, con su mirada aún clavada en el suelo, viendo la marioneta rota, sin hacer nada precisamente, como si alrededor no pasara nada en lo absoluto. Sasori bajó la mirada, y su cuerpo no soportó más toda aquella intensidad de emociones que se desataba en su interior, por lo que no contuvo más, y dejó caer unas tímidas lágrimas... Éstas apenas se podían alcanzar a ver, resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas._

_Sin encontrar la fuerza necesaria, o el más mínimo valor para enfrentar a Itachi, cobardemente Sasori se dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo muy adolorido... Habían pisoteado su dignidad. Nunca se imaginó que algo así ocurriría ese día, el cual planeaba pasarla lo mejor posible con Deidara, y quizá socializar con aquel grupo de amigos, con el fin de integrarse, esperanzado de que su soledad terminara de una vez. Pero no fue así. Todo le resultó peor, ahora no sería ni capaz de volver a aquel parque, no tenia ni el valor para volver a mirar Deidara... No quería causarle más problemas. Ya no le importaba en decirle a Deidara sobre el sentimiento que había surgido en su corazón, sólo por él... No seria capaz de aguantar el rechazo de Deidara._

_Aquel grupo de infantes, reunidos aún en el parque, estaban mudos ante lo sucedido... No creyeron que terminara así. Realmente Itachi fue muy cruel con el pelirrojo, no sólo se burló de él, si no, lo exilió del parque. Nadie se quejó ante la acción de Itachi, por el temor de que podrían quedar igual o peor que Sasori... Nadie quería ser humillado, ni mucho menos rechazado. Todos penosamente se dieron media vuelta, un tanto indiferentes o apenados, y decidieron regresar a sus hogares... Hoy no terminarían de jugar como era acostumbrado. Notaron como pronto comenzaría a nevar, por lo que se separaron, sin siquiera despedirse, o felicitar a Deidara por su cumpleaños._

_Itachi miró de reojo a Deidara, con un gesto de indiferencia... Le daba igual haber arruinado el cumpleaños de Deidara, y al igual que el resto, se dio media vuelta, alejándose lentamente de donde estaba Deidara, dejándolo solo y en silencio. Deidara apenas se reincorporó, y miró por donde Sasori se había ido; se sentía mal... ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿Por qué no hizo algo al respecto?... ¿Por qué dejó que lo humillaran?... ¿Por qué dejó que se fuera así? Se culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía tan impotente ante Itachi, y del resto de sus amigos. Recogió los pedazos que quedaban de la marioneta y se dio media vuelta. Su cumpleaños había resultado un desastre; él sólo quería pasar un tiempo con Sasori, para poder acercársele, pues el resguardaba un sentimiento especial para él. Nada resultó como debió._

_Sasori, mientras corría por aquel desértico camino, comenzó a caer del cielo, los primeros copos de nieve del invierno. El pelirrojo corría lo más rápido posible, como si su vida dependiera de ello; las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontroladamente, sin poder contenerlas en sus ojos color miel. Su carrera hacia la fábrica se cortó al llegar a tropezarse con una piedra, por lo que cayó al suelo rotundamente. Realmente no quería levantarse, no tenía ganas de nada, pues, ¿que más daba?... Sentía que partencia allí. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y su cuerpo le exigía levantarse, por lo cual lo hizo; de nuevo se dirigía rumbo a la fábrica, donde él vivía, y donde se escondería de la crueldad del mundo. No volvería a los suburbios por un tiempo, aunque le costara no poder ver a Deidara; era lo mejor… Así no le causaría más problemas al joven rubio. Así no molestaría a nadie. Así él ya no sufriría. Viviría en la fábrica solo._

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Eso fue del vago recuerdo que tenia de su triste infancia... Conforme crecía y reflexionaba las circunstancias, pronto mas motivos surgieron para no volver a ver al joven de larga cabellera dorada. Su cobardía crecía con ello. Sus sentimientos por Deidara, cambiaron... Llegaron a hacerse más fuertes, hasta el punto de estar demente por él. No ha habido día en que no haya dejado de pensar en él. Uno que otros días trataba de convencerse a sí mismo para ir de nuevo al parque que solía ir para contemplar a Deidara, cuestionándose como estaría... Pero su inseguridad predominaba en él, diciéndole que quizá ya no estaría allí, en aquellos suburbios que alguna vez lo rechazó injustamente. Durante ese tiempo, Sasori sólo se ha limitado a ir a los suburbios de en vez en cuando, cuando era necesario para comprar su despensa, o necesidades.

Pronto empezó a nevar ligeramente, y aquel hermoso paisaje pronto se congelaría. La belleza de aquel jardín quedaría congelada, hasta que la primavera llegara y una vez más, volvería a florecer y a brotar aquellas hermosas flores. Sasori se levantó del piso, pues comenzaba a helar. Se acercó al ventanal, posando su mano sobre el frío cristal, seguido de recargar su frente en la ventana. Miró como los primeros copos de nieve descendían desde el cielo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Su melancólica mirada estaba bajo sus rojizos mechones, y una vez más, se hundió en el recuerdo de Deidara, admirando su belleza, desde un vago recuerdo que tiene de su infancia... Vacía infancia, cuando la realidad golpeó su cara, y vio sólo una parte de la crueldad del mundo... Y no la soportó.

—_Deidara…_ —susurró.

* * *

**Hallo!**

_Editado_

Aww, ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! (;33;) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (:D)

_**Aclaraciones**_

- He de recordar, que como es un AU esta historia, quizá la personalidad de los personajes cambien un poquito, puesto que la trama no gira en el mundo Ninja, además de que los personajes no poseen el mismo pasado, tragedia, traumas, recuerdos, etc. Pero aun así, trataré de que los personajes estén lo mas IC (Inside Character - En personaje) posible, ya que el que sea AU esta historia, no justifica el OoC (Out Of Character - Fuera de Personaje).

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Sintiéndome solo

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Sintiéndome solo.

Era otro día más en los suburbios, y a juzgar por el clima que presentaba, seguro nevaría en cualquier momento. El sol apenas salía tímidamente, con nubes grises tapándolo con desconsideración, sin permitir que los rayos de sol iluminaran a través de las ventanas, los hogares. Gélidas brisas cobijaban a los cuerpos de lo habitantes de aquellos suburbios, sin ser precisamente tremendamente frías como para abrigarse exageradamente. El invierno ya había comenzado el día anterior, cuando inesperadamente comenzó a nevar, cubriendo ligeramente las casas con una leve capa de nieve. Fue un tanto peculiar aquel suceso, ya que todos pensaban y aseguraban que nevaría dentro de dos semanas más o menos… Pero no fue así.

En esa mañana tan pacifica, se encontraban dos jóvenes, como de unos dieciséis y diecisiete años, caminando solitariamente por el vecindario, con tranquilidad… Ambos eran jóvenes muy altos, de cuerpos atléticos, o al menos saludables. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello verdoso y sus ojos eran brillantes, de color ámbar. Aquel joven vestía prendas no muy ajustadas, de colores suaves, con uno que otro detalle oscuro. Llevaba puesta una bufanda de color crema para abrigarse, y llevaba un peculiar gorro en la cabeza para cubrirse... Su nombre era Zetsu. El otro joven, quien lo acompañaba, tenía el cabello azulado muy oscuro, de ojos tan negros como la noche, y de tez muy clara. Vestía prendas no muy abrigadoras, usándolas muy despreocupado, ignorando el frío que levemente se sentía... Éste se llamaba Kisame.

-Heh, tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar algo– Sugirió Kisame, mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Me parec...- Zetsu estuvo por opinar ante la propuesta de su compañero, pero para su sorpresa, alguien llegó inesperadamente por detrás, y lo interrumpió.

-¡Hola chicos!... ¿Qué hacen?... ¿A dónde van?– Preguntó un chico muy entusiasmado, sin poder contener toda aquella emoción por sólo ver a aquel par.

Este chico de extraño comportamiento, a simple vista se veía mucho menor que Kisame y Zetsu; se podría decir que tenia como unos quince años aproximadamente. No era muy alto, pero tenía el tamaño justo como para su edad, sin mencionar que era de complexión delgada. Tenia una desordenada cabellera negra, y algo que lo hacia distinguir de los demás, era que portaba unas peculiares gafas anaranjadas, exageradamente grandes, casi similares a unos gogles. Su apariencia no era descuidada precisamente, se veía como cualquier chico normal, con prendas comunes, sin relevar en ese punto; aunque si, algunas prendas estaban algo malgastadas, al igual que sus zapatos, pero tal parece que al menor no le toma ni la más mínima importancia.

-_Aquí vamos de nuevo..._- Pensaba Kisame, mientras miraba al joven con un gesto de aburrimiento. No era que precisamente le molestara la presencia del menor, era sólo que llegaba a hartar con sus comportamientos poco maduros.

-Hola Tobi…- Saludó Zetsu seriamente, sin haberle importado mucho el hecho de que lo haya interrumpido.

-¿Puedo estar con ustedes?– Preguntó Tobi infantilmente, dispuesto a insistir hasta que dijeran que si. Como suele molestar a sus amigos, llegan a exasperarse los demás, por lo que suele ser apartado del grupo.

-No– Contestó Kisame de una forma cruda y cortante. Hoy no sentía los ánimos como para soportar a su infantil amigo, ya que la mañana estaba muy tranquila, por lo que quería disfrutarla.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el de pecualiares gafas anaranjadas en forma de reprocho... Era cosa de todos los días.

-Tobi, todos los días molestas con eso… ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?- Contestó Kisame, pidiéndole a su amigo paz, aunque supiera que seria en vano, ya que al fin de cuentas terminaría rindiéndose.

–Kisame, olvidalo... Ahórrate tiempo, y dile que si- Persuadió Zetsu a su compañero con aburrimiento.

-…- Kisame vio a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos; detestaba cuando Zetsu estaba en su bipolaridad negativa. Sin más, terminó resignándose mas pronto de lo que pensó. -Esta bien... Ven con nosotros, Tobi- Musitó, suspirando al final.

-¡Si! Prometo no molestarte, Kisame- Aseguró el joven de gafas anaranjadas, con una picara sonrisa en su infantil rostro, para así, alivianar un poco a su amigo. Pronto comenzó a correr y a saltar por la calle desolada.

-Si, claro...- Susurró Kisame, casi en un bufido, sabiendo que el joven hiperactivo rompería tal promesa mas pronto de lo que el se resignó en dejar a Tobi estar con ellos.

-¿Tanto te costaba eso?- Dijo Zetsu muy antipatico, mirando a Kisame de lo mas superior.

-Cállate, Zetsu- Musitó Kisame un tanto irritado ante el comportamiento de su compañero. Suspiró. - Vayamos a la cafetería... Muero de hambre- Mencionó Kisame, con un gesto deprimido.

-Por supuesto... Vamos Tobi- Llamó Zetsu al joven energético, ya que andaba corriendo y saltando por la calle, como si se tratase de un infante.

-¡Si!- Afirmó el joven de gafas anaranjadas, acercándose al par de amigos, quienes seguían caminando tranquilamente por la vereda, en dirección a la cafetería que acababa de mencionar Kisame.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Aquel trío, tras caminar una larga caminata por las veredas de los hogares, llegaron hasta una cafetería con cierta pinta ochentera; los pisos graciosamente eran de cuadros blancos y negros, según era el orden. Ventanas eran alrededor de todo el lugar, permitiendo ver a través de la transparencia, el exterior, que no era más que la calles, y uno que otro pino. En el fondo del lugar se encontraba la cocina, y enfrente de esta había una barra en la cual la gente suele tomarse una malteada allí, sentados en sillas altas; sin mencionar que alado se encontraba la caja registradora. Las mesas eran blancas, con sillones forrados con plástico rojo muy brillante. Las meseras llevaban trajes muy peculiares, color rosa para ser precisos, con delantales blancos enfrente, bordado con encajes; atrás, en la cintura se podía ver un moño que amarraba el delantal. Música ochentera tenia de fondo aquel lugar, convirtiendo del lugar un ambiente muy agradable y familiar.

Como era de costumbre, desde hacia varios años ya, un grupo de jóvenes solía reunirse cada mañana allí, en una mesa especifica del lado derecho, justo a un lado de la ventana, con asientos para seis personas. Cada mañana pedían su respectivo desayuno, sin ser estos muy caros, por lo cual disfrutaban sin preocupación alguna. Siempre solían platicar y contar las nuevas que traían, o para quedar de acuerdo con reunirse o verse en un lugar; hace mucho que habían dejado de juzgar a la pelota en aquel parque de los suburbios, reemplazándolo por actividades más juveniles, y con diversiones según para sus edades... Lo que cualquier adolescente loco haría. Como estaban de vacaciones, se quedaban por más tiempo a platicar en la cafetería, sin la prisa de llegar a tiempo al colegio.

El trío entró al lugar, seguido de que sonara la campanita de entrada; sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron al mismo lugar de todos los días, donde siempre se sentaban con sus compañeros. Notaron como tres de sus viejos amigos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, disfrutando de sus desayunos tranquilamente. Uno que otro leía un libro mientras desayunaba, y otros se ponían a platicar, o mas bien a discutir sobre temas poco relevantes. Uno de ellos alzó la mirada al sentir la aproximación de sus otros amigos, y al ver a alguien no deseado, sin tantear, recriminaría a quien lo haya invitado, sin la pena de gritar.

-¡¿Tenías que traer a Tobi, joder?!– Gritó un joven fastidiado, de cómo unos dieciocho años, llamado Hidan. Aquel joven con agallas tenía el cabello grisáceo, exageradamente estirado para atrás, sin dudar de que usara un fijador sumamente fuerte. Tenia un par de ojos color amatistas, muy brillantes; tenia finos rasgos en su rostro, pero muy varoniles. A simple vista se veía que era alto, con músculos de atleta. Vestía casi todo de negro, con cadenas y tachas como accesorios. Se encontraba en la parte final del sillón, con un plato enfrente de él, casi lleno.

-Él se vino solo...– Se excusó Kisame, quien apenas venia a sentarse en su lugar de siempre. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y suspiró; se imaginaba que su nefasto amigo, sólo reaccionaria con él.

Zetsu suspiró ante los comentarios poco sutiles de sus compañeros. Se quitó su bufanda color crema, y se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón con los demás, seguido de sentarse Kisame y Tobi. Alado de Hidan se encontraba sentado un joven muy alto y fornido, de no muy largos cabellos negros, que unos ligeramente se encontraban en su cara; llevaba un gorro negro ajustado a su cabeza, haciéndolo ver atractivo. A diferencia de los demás, él tenía la tez más morena, siendo distinguido fácilmente de los demás. Tenia una pinta como de vago, pero en cierta parte se veía decente. Disfrutaba de sus Hot-Cakes sobre la mesa, mientras discutía unas que otras veces con Hidan sobre cosas irrelevantes.

A su lado se encontraba otro joven de larga y sedosa cabellera negra, que estaba sujetado a una cinta roja como era de costumbre. Tenía un par de ojos muy rojos y penetrantes... Fácilmente intimidaría a cualquier persona con su mirada. Tenía finas marcas por debajo de sus ojos, sin saber exactamente a que se debían. Tenía un aire de frialdad e indiferencia total hacia el exterior. Era muy callado y reservado a juzgar por su semblante; disfrutaba de leer un libro que llevaba en sus manos mientras comía de su platillo. Una que otra vez comentaba algo, sólo cuando era muy necesario. Su vestimenta era muy común, y a la vez relajada... No estaba a la moda, ni nada por el estilo; simplemente fue lo primero que vio en su armario.

Kisame se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a pedir su desayuno en la barra; Zetsu y Tobi le dieron el dinero en la mano para que también comprara sus desayunos, aprovechando de que alguien iría a hacerlo de todas maneras... Kisame resignado, se dirigió a la barra. Tobi no tardó en comenzar a molestar a Hidan con algunas preguntas tontas que nada tenían que ver en ese momento, por lo que Hidan rápidamente llegó a estar irritado, muy cerca de explotar de la frustración, que seguramente se vería descargada sobre el inocente Tobi, que nada tenia que hacer en ese momento. Pronto comenzaron los insultos y las amenazas hacia el joven de gafas anaranjadas, pero estas fueron ignoradas inocentemente, logrando molestar aun mas al furioso de Hidan. Todos en la mesa ignoraban tal par por lo muy común que eran este tipo de situaciones, por lo que continuaron con sus pláticas y con sus desayunos.

En eso, la campanita del lugar sonó, con ello entrando un joven esbelto, de peculiar apariencia. Aquel joven tenia como unos dieciséis años, de aire fresco al caminar e interactuar. Su piel era clara, exageradamente lisa y suave; tenia una larga y sedosa cabellera dorada, muy bien peinada, amarrada a un media coleta, con un largo mechon cubriendo su rostro. Tenía un par de ojos azul cielo, sumamamente claros y brillantes. Vestia muy sencillamente, con ropas holgadas, y con cierta pinta despreocupada; sus prendas no eran presisamente del todas abrigadoras, pero bastaba como para no pescar un resfriado. Llegó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa implantada en su rostro, llegando a estupacfactar a algunos de sus compañeros, que les sorprendia tal apariencia tan femeniana, delicadamente varonil. Aquel joven tenia el nombre de Deidara.

-¡Hola chicos h'm!– Saludó el rubio abiertamente, llegando con una sonrisa hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus queridos y viejos amigos de la infancia, que a seguido ve.

-¡Deidara!– Gritó el menor de aquel grupo, y sin poder contener la emocion de verlo de nuevo, saltó encima de él como si se tratase de un mono.

-¡Tobi! Bájate de mi h'm– Decia Deidara muy fastidiado ante el comportamiento tan hiperactivo de su joven amigo, pero para su desgracia, Tobi no le hacia caso en lo absoluto, continuando con su poco comun saludo, por lo que el joven rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Ya, dejen de jugar... No estamos en un parque– Ordenó Kakuzu autoritariamente, con cara de pocos amigos, pues quería disfrutar tranquilamente de su desayuno, ahora que no discutía con Hidan en ese momento.

Tobi, sin tantear ni una sola vez, le hizo caso a Kakuzu... Era uno de los pocos a los cuales obedecía, claro, cuando usaba aquella voz tan ronca y fuerte a la vez. Se bajó rápidamente de Deidara, y se fue a ayudar a Kisame, quien llegaba con las bandejas de órdenes sobre ambos brazos, teniendo un delicado equilibrio, debido al número de platos que cargaba. En cambio Deidara, sólo suspiró aliviado, y se sentó con los demás, con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa y su mentón recargo sobre ésta. Pronto entornó los ojos, y trató de descansar sobre la mesa; parecía algo cansado o agotado, a juzgar de su apariencia.

-¿Hubo mucha acción anoche, o que?– Comentó Hidan en doble sentido, con el fin de burlarse de su rubio amigo, a lo que los demás se rieron, entendiendo el sentido del chiste.

El joven rubio le dedicó a su burlón compañero una cara de pocos amigos, demostrándole que no le agradó en lo absoluto aquel innecesario comentario. Sin responder ante la broma de Hidan, ya que estaba seguro de que seria un cuento sin fin, en el que él responde, y Hidan sigue burlándose como siempre ante su reacción, por lo que se levantó de su lugar con parsimonia, dispuesto a ordenar algo para desayunar, ya que moría de hambre aquella mañana. Hoy simplemente no tenía las ganas de andar soportando la rutina de siempre; se sentía cansado como para comenzar una nueva discusión con Hidan, harto de siempre quedar en ridículo... Aunque no siempre esa es la intención verdadera de Hidan, es solo que se volvió costumbre desde que eran pequeños.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Deidara llegó con su orden en una bandeja, ya que no había demasiada fila en la caja registradora, por lo que se les unió a sus amigos pronto. Todos comenzaron a platicar entre risas y burlas, sobre acontecimientos que recordaban mientras hablaban de lo que pasaba hoy en día. Uno que otro chisme se pasaban, y se burlaban de las personas. Al fin y al cabo, tenían el mismo ambiente de todos los días; Hidan comentando sobre tontos, y sus desgracias, Kakuzu siendo sarcástico como siempre, Zetsu comentando todo lo sucedido en el colegio, Deidara riéndose de cada tontería que Tobi hacia, Kisame haciendo comentarios, que luego llegaban a resultar graciosos, y por ultimo, Itachi tranquilo, siendo sarcástico también, al igual que Kakuzu, y riendo en casos sumamente graciosos, en los cuales todos terminaban con un dolor en el estomago por lo mucho que reían.

-Pobre idiota- Mencionaba Kisame, aun con la carcajada, sin poder contener toda aquella gracia que aquella anécdota le provocaba.

-¿Que pasa, Hidan?- Preguntó Zetsu, notando que su amigo ya no se estaba carcajeando, y pronto se quedó pensativo, mientras miraba a Tobi.

-Oigan, ya que Tobi será parte de nuestro grupo, yo opino que debería hacer una prueba de iniciación, joder- Sugirió el peligrisáceo mirando determinadamente a Tobi.

-¿Cómo qué prueba?- Preguntó Kakuzu mientras bebía de su vaso de leche. -¿Como en la vez que Deidara entró, cuando tuvo que bajarse los pantalones enfrente de todos nosotros?...- Preguntó, dejando salir una carcajada el final, provocando las risas de todos ante el recuerdo de su infancia.

-¡Oigan! Pensé que ya lo habían olvidado h'm- Reprochó Deidara, con un suspiro de resignación. Aquel momento había sido muy vergonzoso para él.

-¿Como olvidar aquellas miniaturas?- Contestó Hidan en son de burla, logrando sacar las carcajadas de todos, inclusive la de Itachi sorpresivamente.

-¡Oye, ya no están así! Por favor, tenia diez años h'm- Replicó Deidara muy molesto ante el comentario tan poco necesario de Hdian, como era de costumbre... Siempre tenia que andar ridiculizándolo.

-Hah, yo digo que Tobi tiene que hacer una prueba de valor... A ver que tal le va- Sugirió Kakuzu, con un plan en mente.

-¡Claro! Tobi es muy valiente- Agregó el menor de todos, con una pose triunfal sobre la mesa, siendo ignorado por todos en la mesa, descaradamente.

-Heh... ¿Como qué?- Preguntó Hidan, intrigado ante la idea de Kakuzu, esperando ser buena, ya que provendría de la mente maestra de Kakuzu, la mejor del grupo.

-¿Que les parece si va por la noche a aquella fábrica abandonada que está en la colina?- Sugirió Kakuzu, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que esa fábrica estaba abandonada, y que los dueños murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que era comentado que cosas extrañas sucedían allí, como leyendas urbanas.

-¿Ah?- La curiosidad en Deidara despertó en el momento en que la fábrica fue mencionada... Sin saber por qué, pero había algo curioso en ello.

-Hey, suena bien... Yo propongo que para que nos aseguremos de que sí pasó la noche allí, tiene que traer algo de ese lugar- Propuso Kisame, siguiéndole a Kakuzu con la idea.

-Chicos... Ya no me agrada la idea- Mencionó Tobi un poco asustado, recordando todo lo que había escuchado de aquella fabrica, y no eran nada buenas.

-Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo Tobi... Pero lamentablemente ya no podrás seguir con nosotros h'm- Decía Deidara maliciosamente, para así llamar la atención a su joven compañero.

-Deidara... Eres muy malo- Reprochó el joven de gafas anaranjadas ante el comentario de su rubio amigo... Sentía que estaban siento muy crueles con el.

-Que dices Tobi... ¿Aceptas?- Lo retó Kisame, sin saber qué esperar exactamente del mas joven, pues no sabia que era mas fuerte en el, su miedo o sus ganas de pertenecer al grupo.

-¡Tobi lo hará!- Dijo Tobi sin pensarlo dos veces ante la propuesta de su amigo, sin pensar realmente en lo que le esperaría en la fría y oscura fábrica.

-Pues está decidido... Hoy disfrutaré de esta noche- Dijo Hidan en doble sentido, sin ser esta afirmación cierta o no, logrando sacar las risas de sus compañeros.

-¿A que te refieres, Hidan?- Preguntó inocentemente Tobi, sin saber que era lo que tanta gracia le causaba aquella afirmación por parte de su pervertido compañero. Ante la inocencia del menor, para todos fue inevitable carcajear aun más... Pero uno de aquel grupo, no lo hacia precisamente, quien simplemente se quedó serio.

-_Aquella fábrica..._- Pensaba muy detenidamente Itachi, mirando perdidamente la mesa... Aquella mención le había traído vagos recuerdos de lo que había sido su infancia, tiempo atrás.

-¿Ah?- Zetsu, siendo uno de los que no se rió para tanto, notó la reacción del moreno, por lo que la curiosidad lo invadió. Se preguntaba si tal vez a Itachi se le hacia familiar aquella fábrica, ya que lo fue para él.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Al cabo de unos minutos de mucho platicar y reír entre todos, pronto los platos ya se encontraban totalmente vacíos, mas que una que otra sobra, o restos había; al parecer, todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, sin mencionar que la hora del desayuno casi terminaba... Habían pasado horas sentados en aquel sillón. Todos comenzaron a levantarse de su lugar, pues al parecer, cada uno tenia planes para esa misma tarde, o deberes que hacer, como jóvenes adultos que ya eran... o al menos unos cuantos de ellos lo eran, como era el caso de Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi, que ya eran independientes. Los que llevaban chamarras y bufandas, no tardaron en ponérselos pues notaron a través de la ventana, el frío que comenzaba a haber.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos... Iré a terminar mi gran obra maestra h'm– Decía Deidara, mientras se paraba de su lugar, dispuesto a salir de la cafetería.

-¿A eso le llamas gran obra maestra?... ¡¿A un pedazo de tela mal recortada con unos pincelazos?!– Se burló Hidan sin piedad alguna, con el fin de irritar una vez mas a su rubio compañero.

-¡Es arte abstracto y moderno h'm!– Gritó Deidara ante su defensa. –Algo que no entenderías porque eres un inculto h'm– Dijo Deidara, a lo que cruzó sus brazos.

-¡¿Inculto?!– Preguntó Hidan, incrédulo ante la valentía de su rubio amigo, logrando que se exaltara y se levantara de su lugar, muy molesto, dispuesto a retarlo.

-_Aquí vamos de nuevo..._- Susurró Itachi pesimista, mirándolos indiferentemente, sabiendo lo que pasaría después con aquel dúo, que siempre se está insultando.

-¡Si!... Y también ignorante h'm- Siguió Deidara, dispuesto a desafiarlo ya que esta vez no se dejaría intimidar o ridiculizar enfrente de todos.

-¡Ya verás, rubia!– Amenazó Hidan ferozmente, denotando una expresión de furia en su rostro, dispuesto a acercarse al joven rubio peligrosamente, con brusquedad.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna rubia!– Se defendió Deidara, sin miedo alguno ante la determinación de Hidan. Sólo no sabía que tan lejos llegarían esta vez.

-Dejen de discutir, por favor…- Decía Zetsu seriamente y a la vez aburrido. Al ver que aquel par ni caso le habían hecho, suspiró resignado.

Entonces, viendo como las cosas entre Deidara y Hidan se ponían, Kisame y Kakuzu decidieron hacer intervención, por lo que se levantaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a detener aquel par. Kisame se puso detrás de Deidara, agarrándolo por lo brazos, para que así no retara a Hidan, ya que resultaría mal. Kakuzu escogió al mas difícil de controlar, y al igual que Kisame, se colocó detrás de Hidan, y lo agarró fuertemente por los brazos, siendo a veces arrastrado por Hidan, quien tenia una gran fuerza gracias al constante ejercicio que hacia. Fue cuestión de unos momentos para que ambos se tranquilizaran, por lo que Kisame y Kakuzu los soltaron. No le prestaron mucha atención ante lo sucedido, ya que estaban seguros de que después de un tiempo, ambos estarían como si nada. Hidan dejó escapar un bufido de sus labios, a diferencia de Deidara, quien se dirigía muy molesto hacia la puerta.

-¿Deidara?– Llamó el menor un tanto extrañado por la reacción del joven rubio. Fue raro que se fuera así de molesto... Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos... ¿Le habrá afectado aquella discusión?

Los demás también se extrañaron al igual que Tobi, ya que cómo reaccionó el rubio, no era muy común en él... Definitivamente algo más sucedía con él, y que iba mas haya de la discusión que sostuvo con Hidan, ya que se veía algo cansado y distraído desde que llegó. Itachi siguió a Deidara con la mirada, con cierto gesto de indiferencia en su rostro... Este tipo de reacción ya la había visto antes en Deidara, haciendo de ese día, un tanto peculiar... A cada momento que pasaba, le recordaba a un suceso específico que pasó en su infancia, en compañía de todos; sólo Itachi recordaba este suceso con precisión, a diferencia de los demás, que ni se acordaban. Itachi se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida de aquella cafetería, con el propósito de regresar a su hogar. El resto no se quedó atrás, e hizo lo mismo, aun con la intriga en mente.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

El joven rubio, aturdido, se encontraba caminando por las veredas de los suburbios, a paso lento y desganado, con la mirada agachada. Frías brisas movían su larga y dorada cabellera, llegando a despeinarla, pero sin importarle verdaderamente su apariencia. Se sentía pesado, sin ganas de sonreír, o brincar de la alegría, como siempre solía hacer... Siempre radiando de entusiasmo. Esto no era debido a la discusión que sostuvo con Hidan, si no, ya era algo que tenia desde hace tiempo. Sin saber por qué, se sentía rotundamente solo; que ironía… ¿Cómo era eso si tenía amigos a su alrededor? Últimamente no había tenido las ganas de levantarse y salir como lo hacían los demás, o como lo solía hacer tiempo atrás. Ya no hay motivo por el cual sonreír... y eso tenía años ya. Nadie sabía de esto, o al menos el rubio no se lo había comentado a nadie, por obvias razones... Nadie lo comprendería.

-_Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a terminar mi obra maestra… Quizá me sienta_ _mejor h'm-_ Pensó Deidara alzando la vista, dispuesto a dirigirse a su casa, a buscar consolación en su pintura.

Su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba, por lo que llegó antes de que el frío abundara más. Como de costumbre, notó que no había absolutamente nadie en su casa, encontrándose totalmente solo, en la inmensidad de su hogar; sus papas quizá estaban trabajando. Deidara, sin más que hacer en la planta baja de su hogar, decidió subir las escaleras, hiendo directamente a su cuarto. Su cuarto, al igual que su hogar, era inmenso, decorado por él mismo, con cuadros pintorescos, hechos por él. En el centro de la habitación, había una inmensa ventana, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared; se podía apreciar un árbol con ramas desnudas, con una ligera capa de nieve encima. En una esquina se encontraba su cama, y a los lados había unas mesitas donde tenía sus lámparas, y uno que otro libro.

En una parte de la habitación se encontraba un gran armario, y del otro lado, había un escritorio de madera, donde tenía revistas, libros de escuela, útiles, entre más artículos escolares. En una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto, se encontraba un caballete hecho de madera; éste sostenía un cuadro, con pintura a medias. A juzgar por como era aquel espacio, ubicado en una esquina de aquel cuarto, seguramente era su lugar como artista, pues a un lado del caballete tenia una mesita donde reposaban todas las pinturas de diversos colores, y herramientos con distintas formas y texturas, útiles para un artista profesional... O al menos ese era su propósito.

Con desgano, se quitó las dos camisas que tenía puestas, sacando de su armario una camisa blanca, algo manchada y desgastada; esta camisa era habitualmente usada para pintar sus obras. Se sentó en el banco, el cual estaba frente al caballete, y agarró un pincel; comenzó a analizar su obra, tratando de buscar en su perdida mente la inspiración que tanto le faltaba para concluir con aquel cuadro, que semanas tenia allí, sin ser terminado. Remojó el pincel en un vasito con agua contenida en el, seguido de pasarla por un pequeño charco de pintura, que tenia en un pedazo de madera delgada. Se mordió el pulgar, y continuó observando su obra... No sabía que era lo que le faltaba. Acercó el pincel al cuadro, pero lo pensó dos veces, y lo retiró. No quería terminar la obra sin inspiración.

-_No, seguramente lo echaré a perder h'm_- Pensó el joven rubio con un gesto apagado en su joven rostro.

Quitó aquel cuadro, y lo colocó en el piso, seguido de agarrar otro, el cual se encontraba en blanco. Se lo meditó por un momento, y con el pincel que sostenía en su mano, comenzó a pintar el cuadro, y así, cobrando color. Se dedicaría a expresar como es que se sentía en ese momento, usando colores fríos y oscuros... Justo como lo sentía. Tras delinear, contornear, y rellenar las formas que dibujaba con un fino pincel, lo analizó; no le había gustado como había quedado... Él no era así, jamás había usado tales colores en una obra, más que en detalles. ¿Donde quedó el optimismo? Seguramente junto con sus ganas de vivir. Le dio asco aquel cuadro... Siempre su arte era muy colorido y llamativo; eso que había hecho era totalmente lo contrario, nada digno de él. Agarró el cuadro, y lo hecho a la basura sin pensarlo dos veces, pues según para el joven rubio, ahi pertenecía.

Desganado, se recostó en su cama, con ambas manos en la nuca y miró el techo, muy pensativo. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía mal, solo… reprimido. Ya ni siquiera se reconocía... él no era así. Suspiró y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, y miró su mesita, encontrándose con un objeto ya olvidado; Deidara lo observó y sonrió para así mismo... Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia; se trataba de una pequeña marioneta, que a juzgar por su estado, había sido rota y claramente se veía el intento de arreglarla, sin ser precisamente un arreglo profesional. A pesar de estar en tan mal estado, admiraba el buen trabajo que habían hecho con aquella pieza. Recuerda que siempre la valoró cuando era pequeño, pues se la obsequiado alguien importante para él, en ese entonces. Ahora ya no recordaba nada de ese ser, pues conforme fue creciendo, fue dejando atrás su infancia, y cualquier recuerdo o sentimiento que tuvo.

Estiró su brazo, para poder alcanzar la marioneta, y la agarró con cuidado, ya que estaba en un estado delicado la pobre. La sostuvo con amabas manos, y la contempló con melancolía... Este objeto siempre le traía vagos recuerdos de su infancia, aunque ya no supiera con exactitud lo que pasó. Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba quien se la había obsequiado, pero sí sabía que le tenía cariño a aquella persona. Se preguntaba dónde estaría en estos momentos, aquel artista que hizo un buen trabajo... No recordaba por qué no lo volvió a ver, pero si cuando fue la última vez que lo vio. Fue en aquel cumpleaños que tuvo cuando cumplió nueve años, ese día había empezado a nevar antes de lo habitual… Justamente como el día de ayer, es por eso que lo recuerda tan bien. Deidara abrazó con ternura aquella marioneta, y suspiró.

-_Extraño esos recuerdos h'm..._- Susurró, a lo que entornaba sus ojos lentamente.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Un trío de jóvenes se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de aquellos suburbios; era de noche, y apenas alumbraban las lámparas de las veredas, o de los hogares. Hacia bastante frío, sin que estuviese nevando precisamente; uno que otro se iba durmiendo a causa de esto. Dos de aquel grupo iban acompañando a su compañero hacia su misión, para, según el grupo, su iniciación por ser el nuevo. Zetsu estaba indiferente ante lam misión que tenía que hacer el menor, puesto que le daba igual si la tuviese que hacer. Kisame se encontraba muy despreocupado, inclusive, iba silbando tranquilamente... No creía en que algo le pudiese pasar al menor, después de todo, según él, se trataba de una tonta prueba de iniciación. El más joven de aquel trío iba mordiéndose el labio inferior, a causa del miedo que sentía esa noche... No estaba seguro en que si pudiera lograrlo, después de todo, se consideraba un poco miedoso.

-_¿Y si hay un psicópata ahí adentro?_– Pensaba Tobi, temblando, más por el miedo que tenia que por el frío que sentía. –_¡Matara Tobi y no podrá entrar al grupo!_– Lloriqueaba el más joven por debajo de su bufanda.

Pronto aquel trío se encontraba por caminos desolados, con una gran cantidad de árboles sin hojas a su alrededor. El lugar por donde iban caminando era aterrador; ni un alma se cruzaba por allí... el silencio abundaba por los alrededores. El más joven siempre trataba de quedar alado de sus dos amigos, quienes no se alteraban en lo absoluto, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pasaron unos minutos, y vieron a lo lejos, en una colina no muy alta, una construcción vieja, muy descuidada y aterradora. Al joven Zetsu le entró la curiosidad, pues tenía la pequeña sensación de que esto era muy familiar, sin saber por qué. Kisame miró la construcción a lo lejos muy indiferente, como si se tratase algo que a menudo viera. El menor, observaba muy sorprendido la construcción, debido a lo descomunal que era. Pronto notaron que la construcción se iba haciendo mas grande, conforme se iban acercando... No quedaba tan lejos como aparentaba.

-Bien, ya llegamos– Anunció Kisame, deteniéndose a unos metros del portón de aquella fábrica. –Bueno, nos vemos mañana… Claro, si sobrevives- Susurró despiadadamente Kisame, con el fin de asustar a su joven amigo... como si no tuviese ya demasiado.

-Hasta mañana Tobi– Se despidió Zetsu muy indiferente. –Que tengas buenas noches– Decía mientras se daba media vuelta, junto con Kisame. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, tranquilamente, sin decirle más a Tobi.

El joven de gafas anaranjadas seguía helado, sin moverse de donde sus amigos lo habían dejado. Miraba con terror los enormes portones oxidados; se lo pensaba mucho antes de entrar. Pronto escuchó ruidos ajenos, probablemente una rama se había roto, por lo que el joven se asustó. Notó que el portón estaba ligeramente abierto, por lo que tragó dolorosamente, y tímidamente abrió la reja. Recorrió el caminito hecho de piedra a paso lento y silencioso, muy temeroso, hasta que llegó a la enorme puerta de metal. Agarró el picaporte que estaba severamente frío, y lo giró lentamente; se asomó en el umbral de la puerta, para revisar que había en el interior. Al no ver nada, se adentró al gran salón lentamente, seguido de azotarse la puerta fuertemente tras de sí, por lo que el joven se sobresaltó debido al susto que se llevó.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, notaba como la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas rotas, al igual que entraba aire frío a la vez. Veía a sus alrededores con temor, hasta que pisó algo que crujió; al bajar la mirada se encontró con una macabra marioneta, la cual había roto más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que se apartó violentamente de allí, logrando toparse con otra que estaba colgada a sus espaldas, y así el joven cayó al suelo, muy asustado. Tobi comenzaba a sudar frío, con un pulso desenfrenado y su respiración agitada; se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y notó las escaleras, que estaban a unos metros de el... La curiosidad lo invadió, por lo que decidió subirlas. Lo hacia con cuidado, evitando los escalones rotos, y sin usar el barandal, ya que estaba muy torcido y oxidado. Se le enchinaba la piel al escuchar los rechinidos de los escalones.

Al subir hasta el segundo piso, notó como ésta era pura maquinaria; lucia tétrica y oxidada... No tenia ni la mas ligera pizca de averiguar que más había allí, sentía tanto miedo, que no era ni capaz de seguir viendo aquel oscuro y macabro lugar, por lo que subió hasta el último piso, el cual le pareció peculiar. Era diferente; no había tantas marionetas, más que unas colgadas, pero a diferencia de las otras, éstas no lucían tan macabras... No había nada de maquinaria ni nada por el estilo. El espacio era inmenso, y notaba como en cada rincón había uno que otro mueble hecho de madera... Le pareció curioso, pues parecía que alguien vivió allí.

No había luz más que la de la luna, la cual entraba por el enorme ventanal; comenzaba a sentir más frío de lo que ya sentía, debido a que había un cristal roto, por el cual entraba heladas brisas. Escuchó el rechinar de la madera, y se alarmó, puesto que el menor no se había movido en lo absoluto. Se giró rápidamente hacia donde provenía el rechinido, se quedó perplejo ante lo que veía... Un ser oscuro, sin distinguir rasgo alguno debido a que se encontraba en una esquina, donde la luz de la luna no llegaba, se acercaba lentamente hacia el más joven. Tobi comenzó a respirar agitadamente... Había quedado paralizado, puesto que no podía correr. Sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, conforme la silueta se acercaba.

-¿Qui-quien eres?– Tartamudeó nerviosamente Tobi, sin poder respirar ligeramente. Deseaba correr, pero su cuerpo no respondió ante sus estímulos... Quedó petrificado.

Aquel ser siguió acercando al joven de gafas anaranjadas, sin responder a su pregunta. Pronto dejó aquella oscura esquina, hasta llegar a una superficie donde la luz de la luna iluminara con claridad. El mas joven pudo notar una rojiza cabellera, ligeramente desordenada, sin estar precisamente despeinada... Era una silueta muy delgada y pálida. Como pudo ver, era un joven un poco mayor que él. Aquel ser lo miraba con intensidad, y el menor por miedo, evitaba el contacto de miradas, por así tratarse de un psicópata... De lo poco que vio, le sorprendía de sobremanera la fría e inexpresiva mirada que aquel ser le dedicaba; era muy tétrica como para su gusto.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- Preguntó desesperado el joven de gafas anaranjadas, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasaos hacia atrás, conforme la silueta se acercaba.

-...- Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue más silencio. Tobi comenzaba a respirar agitadamente pues se pensaba lo peor de aquel sujeto... A juzgar por cómo lucía, seguramente se trataba de un demente.

-_¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! Tobi jamás debió haber venido..._- Se reprimía mentalmente el mas joven, mientras veía despavorido aquel joven de siniestra mirada, acercarse con parsimonia hacia su persona. Desesperadamente, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que aquel ser no paraba de acercarse hacia el. Tobi tropezó con su pie accidentalmente, por lo que cayó sentado al piso, y como estaba demasiado nervioso como para levantarse, siguió retrocediendo, arrastrándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba aquel joven de rojizos cabellos casi en susurro, con un tono frío y seco, mientras le extendía su pálida mano para ayudar al más joven a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Si, sólo no me perturbes, por favor!- Decía despavoridamente el joven, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, muy asustado ante la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes... No te haré daño- Musitó el pelirrojo fríamente, sin alterar ni un sólo rasgo facial, aun con su mano extendida para el menor.

-¿Ah?- El joven apartó sus manos de la cara, para mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo... Curiosamente veía sinceridad en aquel par de macabros ojos. -Entonces... ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó confundido, Tobi.

-Nada... Tú eres quién entró a mi hogar- Respondió el pelirrojo monótonamente. -Yo soy quien debería de preguntarte eso...- Agregó sobriamente, mirándolo inexpresivamente.

-Oh... Viéndolo de ese modo, entonces tienes razón- Accedió Tobi un poco extrañado, después de todo, estaba en lo cierto el pelirrojo... Lo que le extrañaba aun mas, era que llamara aquel lugar, _su hogar_. El joven terminó aceptando la mano del pelirrojo, siendo ayudado a levantarse.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó casi en susurro el pelirrojo, mirando al más joven inexpresivamente.

-Si, supongo...- Respondió Tobi un poco extrañado, a lo que se sacudía sus prendas. No pudo evitar seguir mirando los ojos de aquel ser… En su mirar, hallaba algo peculiar; de alguna u otra forma, lo tranquilizaba, sin saber precisamente a qué se debía. -Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó abiertamente Tobi, para así tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Sasori...- Susurró tímidamente el joven pelirrojo., a lo que retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ya veo... Mi nombre es Tobi, mucho gusto- Mencionó sosegadamente el joven de gafas anaranjadas, una vez mas tranquilo. –Sasori, ¿Cómo es que vives aquí?... ¿Acaso no mueres de frío?- Preguntó sin vergüenza alguna Tobi, siendo muy atrevido ante un extraño.

-No me molesta...- Musitó inexpresivamente el pelirrojo, sin alterar ni un sólo rasgo de su pálido rostro.

-¿De verdad?... ¿No mueres de frío?- Preguntó incrédulo el joven, sin imaginarse al pelirrojo viviendo en la soledad, y la frialdad de ese lugar. –_Es extraño como me siento seguro alado de este sujeto… Tobi está loco como para hablarle a un desconocido_– Pensó curiosamente el joven, a lo que se acercaba más al joven pelirrojo.

-No...– Susurró Sasori; le sorprendía la actitud tan abiertamente con la que hablaba aquel chico. Como no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con alguien más, optó por ser cortante.

-No te preocupes... No sé como, pero te ayudaré- Agregó cariñosamente el menor, dedicándole al pelirrojo una sincera sonrisa. -¿Porque no vienes a mi casa, en lo que pensamos en qué hacer?- Propuso Tobi, con un infantil gesto.

-No necesito ayuda...– Susurró Sasori sobriamente, a lo que se apartaba del menor… Lo cierto era que, le apenaba tal amabilidad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tal trato. -_¿Como es que le puede proponer eso a un extraño?_- Pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Está bien…- Dijo Tobi muy despreocupado. –Ahora te quiero invitar a mi hogar, a que pases el tiempo… ¿Aceptas?– Preguntó pícaramente el menor, muy insistente.

-No quiero ser una molestia...- Musitó Sasori, a lo que agachaba la mirada. –_Este chico es peculiar…_- Pensó el pelirrojo, ante el comportamiento tan extraño de aquel joven.

-¿Molestia?... ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó el de gafas anaranjadas, con una picara sonrisa en su joven rostro. -Vamos, nadie quiere estar solo...- Agregó.

-_¿Solo?_- Susurró Sasori, sin ser precisamente oído. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ya solo?, se preguntaba. -¿Acaso no pensabas de mi, como un psicópata?- Preguntó en susurro Sasori.

-Eso fue antes de verte a los ojos... Por que ahora veo en ti, pureza- Mencionó el menor sumamente, casi en susurro, a lo que miraba al pelirrojo cariñosamente.

-_¿Pureza?_- Se preguntó el pelirrojo, mas para el, que para el menor. -Seria muy precipitado decirlo...- Mencionó Sasori, a lo que desvió la mirada.

-¿Es acaso que me equivoco?– Preguntó el menor, con el fin de que Sasori se lo pensara, pues el menor estaba seguro de que tenía la razón.

-…- El pelirrojo silenció; no comprendía como es que podía saber eso. - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?– Preguntó el pelirrojo, sin encontrar truco alguno en su propuesta.

-No lo sé con precisión… Algo en tu mirar, me incita a hacerlo– Contestó Tobi curiosamente. -Es como si me lo pidieras indirectamente con tan sólo mirarme– Mencionó el menor con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes ver eso?– Le preguntó extrañado Sasori, sin comprender aquel joven tan raro; comenzaba a asustarle su anomalía.

-Yo tampoco… Tú eres quien me lo pide, sin que estés conciente de ello– Respondió curiosamente el menor, mirandolo serenamente.

-_¿Yo?_– Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando extrañado al menor... Comenzaba a asustarse.

-No me lo pidas más… Sé que no quieres estar solo– Susurró el joven suavemente, a lo que le ofrecía su mano al pelirrojo, con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Nadie quiere estar solo…_- Meditó el joven pelirrojo, a lo que su gesto indiferente se tornó a uno melancólico. -_Deidara..._- Susurró.

* * *

**H a l l o ! **

Editado; decidí modificar unos sucesos, pero como verán resultó ser lo mismo, pues al fin y al cabo, terminó con el mismo propósito. Como se los he dicho, nada de información extra. Agregué nuevos diálogos, nada relevantes he de mencionar. He agregado mucha mas descripción, la cual me faltaba bastante. Gracias.

Bueno, quizá no estuvo tan interesante este cap... ): Pero espero que el prox. esté mejor con las ideas que tengo... :)  
¡Por cierto! Muchas gracias por sus reviews... :) ¡Me animan mucho!

¡Eso es todo! (:  
Tratare de actualizar pronto... :)

**M a t t a N e !**


	3. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

**Love Like Winter**

_Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Brisa helada llegaba desde la ventana abierta de un acogedor hogar... Era un día nubloso, en el que el sol aun no hacia presencia, y levemente se sentía el frío soplar en aquellos suburbios. En los demás hogares, la gente todavía seguía durmiendo a causa del frío que hacia, y por lo tan cómodos que estaban en sus cobijadoras camas, era imposible poder levantarse y despojarse de aquella comodidad. Pero uno no, éste estaba despierto, aún acostado en su cama, mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, la tranquilidad de las calles, sintiendo la brisa helada acariciar su rostro, y ligeramente desordenar sus rojizos cabellos... Por alguna razón no se quería levantar de la cama en la que estaba reposando, estaba muy pensativo, siendo carcomido por la tranquilidad.

En una de las calles de aquellos suburbios, un hogar, que tenía una ligera capa de nieve en su tejado verde, estaba siendo compartido. En aquella inmensa construcción, sólo habitaban dos jóvenes; los padres de uno de ellos estaban visitando algún familiar suyo, dejando al mando la casa al menor. Era un hermoso hogar, muy familiar a juzgar por las múltiples fotografías colgadas en la pared; la mayoría de ellas se trataban de la familia que vivía allí. En el segundo piso, en una habitación exclusiva para los huéspedes de aquella familia, un pelirrojo se encontraba reposando en la cama, muy distanciado de la realidad. El cuarto era suficientemente espacioso; tenía un baño propio, cama, armario, una gran ventana con vista y un escritorio al fondo.

El joven pelirrojo vagaba en sus pensamientos, sumergiéndose más al recuerdo de su infancia... La ansiedad, aunque no se le notara, lo consumía poco a poco. Miraba fijo el cielo, a través de la ventana, desde la cama en la que reposaba; cuanto tiempo tenia ya desde la última vez en la que durmió en sabanas tan blancas, con un suave aroma a rosas. El joven disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y de la brisa que llegaba a su habitación... Pero en un momento eso terminó al tan sólo pensar en qué pasaría ahora que él estaba en los suburbios de nuevo... Miles de preguntas se atascaban en su cabeza, sin ninguna de ellas ser respondida... La intriga lo mataba. Se preguntaba si aquellas personas, que observaba desde lejos en aquel parque, seguían viviendo en aquellos suburbios. Más que nada, anhelaba con que una de esas personas, estuviese aun allí. Pero cuanto rogaba el pelirrojo, por que uno de aquel grupo, ya no estuviese allí... Aquel quien lo humilló.

Alguien interrumpió la tranquilidad de aquella mañana, siendo el pelirrojo abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos, por lo que se giró hacia donde estaba la puerta, esperando la llegada del menor, quien iba brincando alegremente por los pasillos de aquella casa, mientras cantaba una melodiosa canción al ritmo con el que saltaba. El joven, dueño de aquel hogar, y responsable de la estadía del pelirrojo, se dirigía hacia el cuatro de huéspedes, con entusiasmo. El menor de aquel par, llegó al umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación, encontrándose a Sasori ya sentado en la cama, con un gesto impasible en su pálido rostro. Tobi sonrió para sí mismo al ver lo tan comprensible que era Sasori... Cualquiera lo hubiera golpeado ante el escándalo que había hecho.

-¡Muy buenos días, Sasori!– Exclamó Tobi muy entusiasmado, radiando toda aquella inocente alegría que poseía; he de recalcarse que aun tenia su pijama puesta.

-…- El joven pelirrojo se le quedó viendo un poco sorprendido; tenía mucho que no oía a alguien decirle "_Buenos días_". –Buenos días, Tobi…- Susurró.

-¿Cómo haz dormido?– Preguntó el menor. -Seguramente fue muy distinto a lo que estabas acostumbrado... ¿No es así?- Agregó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si; muchas gracias– Musitó Sasori suavemente, y desvió la mirada, recordando la frialdad de la fábrica, que a menudo no lo dejaba dormir pacidamente.

-¡Bien! Vamos a desayunar algo, seguramente mueres de hambre... ¿No es así?– Preguntó el menor, seguro de la respuesta que le daría el pelirrojo.

-Si no es molestia...- Musitó Sasori sutilmente, sin querer ser una carga para el joven de gafas anaranjadas, que ya tantas molestias se había tomado.

-Por supuesto que no...- Contestó Tobi, un poco extrañado ante la respuesta de Sasori, aunque no lo aparentara. El menor más bien se esperaba una exclamación afirmativa llena de emoción por parte del pelirrojo. -Es mas, te presentaré a mis amigos... Seguramente les caerás bien- Mencionó, con una simplona sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tus amigos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, dudoso ante la propuesta del menor. -_¿Acaso serán ellos?_- Se cuestionó, nervioso ante tal posibilidad, aunque como era de costumbre, no lo aparentaba.

-Así es... Son personas muy agradables- Mencionó el joven de gafas anaranjadas. -Seguramente les caerás bien... Después de todo, eres bastante calmado, y a mi parecer, les gusta mucho la tranquilidad a ellos- Agregó, riendo al final, recordando como es que sus amigos lo tratan a veces.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Sasori muy inseguro ante el comentario del menor, puesto que el nunca había sido bueno en lo que respecta en hacer amigos, o socializar.

-Por supuesto que si– Aseguró el menor, muy seguro de sus palabras, por lo que le dedicó al pelirrojo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el fin de darle seguridad a Sasori.

-…- El joven pelirrojo se le quedó mirando a Tobi, quien radiaba de felicidad... Por alguna razón, él no podía ser contagiado por aquella felicidad.

-Ven, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa– Sugirió Tobi, a lo que se apartaba del umbral de la puerta, con el fin de dirigirse a su habitación, dispuesto a ver que podía hacer con las prendas del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah?- El joven pelirrojo quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por Tobi; sólo vio como se alejaba por el pasillo. No estaba muy seguro ante la idea, pero paciente, se puso a esperar el regreso del menor.

El joven de gafas anaranjadas recorría muy entusiasmado los corredores del segundo piso, dando pequeños brincos al ritmo de lo que cantaba antes de llegar a la habitación, donde estaba el pelirrojo. Llegó muy animado a su habitación, muy dispuesto a prestar su ropa a Sasori, sin una pizca de egoísmo en su ser. Se detuvo enfrente de su armario, y lo abrió; comenzó a revisar que era lo que tenia... Para su suerte, tenia la mayoría de sus prendas limpias. Fue viendo que tenía, por lo que descolgaba varias de sus prendas, y las botaba en su cama, y así, arruinando el orden y la organización que tenia hace poco. Trataba de buscar prendas adecuadas para el clima, más aparte que le quedaran a Sasori, ya que el pelirrojo se veía un poco mas grande que Tobi, por lo que buscaba las prendas mas holgadas que tuviese.

-Rayos... Realmente no encuentro algo adecuado para Sasori– Susurraba el menor, mientras buscaba aun en su armario, sin rendirse. –¿Algo de su talla?– Se preguntaba mentalmente. Agarró unas cuantas prendas, siendo las únicas adecuadas para el pelirrojo, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Sasori.

-Sasori, dime… ¿Cómo de qué talla eres?– Preguntó Tobi, a lo que entraba a la habitación del pelirrojo con algunas cuantas prendas en sus brazos.

-No sabría decirte...– Contestó Sasori sobriamente, mientras miraba intrigado al menor, viendo que llevaba múltiples prendas; curiosamente tendría que decidir, algo que no había hecho en años.

-Está bien, comprendo...- Decía el menor en lo que se dirigía hasta la cama de Sasori. -Pruébate esto; quizá te queden bien- Mencionó, seguido de extender las prendas en la cama.

-Gracias...- Susurró Sasori, a lo que veía las prendas un tanto sorprendido... No podía creer la amabilidad con la que el menor lo trataba.

-Bueno, te daré la privacidad que necesitas- Dijo Tobi a lo que reía infantilmente. -Nos vemos en unos minutos en la entrada... ¿Te parece?- Decía, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

-...- Sasori sólo asintió, a lo que el menor se retiró de la habitación, seguido de cerrar la puerta consigo. El joven pelirrojo miraba las prendas un tanto curioso... Suavemente rozaba con la mano, las prendas; cuanto tiempo tenia ya desde la última vez en la que se puso ropa nueva y limpia. Sonrió para sí mismo. -_Gracias, Tobi..._- Susurró.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

En alguna parte de los suburbios, en un hogar muy familiar, se encontraba un joven muy alto, de cabellos azul oscuro, en la cochera de su casa; el portón estaba abierto, y se podía ver una especie de área de trabajo, donde alrededor era nada más herramientas y partes mecánicas. A juzgar por lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer estaba tratando de arreglar algún electrodoméstico; se esmeraba ajustando y revisando que todo estuviese bien. Aquel joven suspiró, y decidió encender el aparato, para ver si su reparación había resultado; tan pronto como lo encendió, no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que se frustró. Se quejó consigo mismo, y de nuevo comenzó a desarmar el aparato, para revisar de nuevo cual era el fallo… Era un joven muy persistente.

Por las frías y desoladas veredas de aquellos suburbios, iba caminando tranquilamente un joven de cabello verdoso, muy bien abrigado, mientras tarareaba una melodía. Se encontraba en camino hacia el hogar de su amigo, quien estaba en su cochera, muy concentrado en un electrodoméstico. Zetsu estaba a tan sólo una calle para cruzar y así llegar hasta donde estaba Kisame, por lo que lo saludó con la mano, mientras cruzaba la calle. Kisame lo notó, y de igual forma lo saludó, y después volvió con lo suyo. Zetsu al llegar a la cuadra, con total confianza se adentró a la cochera de éste; el joven notó como Kisame trataba de reparar algo, por lo que rió un poco al ver como su compañero estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia.

-Buenos días, Kisame– Saludó Zetsu tranquilamente, a lo que se acercaba hasta donde estaba Kisame, parado enfrente de una mesa, arreglando el aparato.

-Hmn… Hola– Musitó Kisame, sin quitar su mirada de lo que hacia; comenzaba a exasperarse ya que no encontraba fallo alguno en su reparación.

-Por casualidad… ¿Haz visto a Tobi?– Preguntó Zetsu con un impasible gesto en su rostro, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo.

-No, todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí…- Respondió Kisame, por lo que apartó su mirada de lo que hacia, y agarró una toalla, con la cual comenzó a limpiarse las manos.

-Ya veo… Sabes, no lo he visto, ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?– Preguntó Zetsu con indagación, imaginándose que algo había sucedido con Tobi en aquella fábrica.

-¡Ni lo digas!... Nosotros fuimos los que lo mandamos allí– Exclamó Kisame algo preocupado, arrojando la toalla que estaba usando, sobre la mesa.

-Creo que lo mejor seria ir a buscarlo…- Sugirió Zetsu calmadamente, mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Joder...- Musitó Kisame, a lo que comenzó a reír, muy pesimista. -Que ironía... Si ese crío nos molesta, no podemos estar tranquilos, pero si no nos molesta, es igual– Mencionó desganado. –Vamos, hay que buscar a ese niño…- Agregó, saliendo de la cochera, junto a Zetsu.

Kisame y Zetsu salieron pronto de la cochera del primero, dispuestos a ir en busca del menor, pero al tan sólo cerrar el portón, alguien salió inesperadamente del otro lado de la cochera, y saltó esa persona, muy entusiasmada, encima de Kisame, sin poder contener toda aquella energía. El mayor inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, pues a menudo hacía eso. Zetsu también se giró hacia Kisame un tanto sorprendido, pero al ver de quien se trataba, su gesto se tornó serio. Kisame trató de quitarse de encima al menor, pero al ver que no le hacía caso, no tardó en exasperarse ante la inmadurez de su amigo... En cierta parte, al igual que Zetsu, estaba aliviado de que estuviese molestándolo como de costumbre.

-¡Tobi! Bájate de mí, me asfixias- Decía Kisame entre jadeos, en lo que trataba de quitarse al joven hiperactivo, quien seguía sin hacerle caso.

-...- Zetsu sólo miraba serio aquella escena… Sonrió con malicia al ver la desesperación de su amigo. Pero algo le extrañaba, y era el hecho de que el menor tardara en venir... Comúnmente siempre era muy puntual.

-¡Tobi!- Exclamó Kisame harto, por lo que el menor, con gracia y satisfacción, se bajó del mayor. -¡¿En que estabas pensando?!… ¡¿Porque llegaste tarde?!– Preguntó Kisame muy exaltado; después de todo, sí estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-Ohh, Kisame estaba preocupado por Tobi– Mencionó el menor muy alegre, cautivado por la preocupación de su amigo, quien sólo aparentaba estar enojado.

-Cállate, Tobi- Musitó Kisame indiferente; le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de que el menor tuviese la razón, por mucho que le costara admitir.

-Tobi, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la fábrica?- Preguntó Zetsu con cierta curiosidad, pero manteniendo su inalterable seriedad.

-¡Muy bien! Y como me dijeron, he traído algo de allí- Mencionó el menor, muy orgulloso de su éxito en la prueba de iniciación; estaba emocionado, pues después de todo, al fin sería parte del grupo.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta?– Preguntó Zetsu un poco desorientado, notando que el menor no traía nada en sus manos, o cargando alguna mochila, donde llevara tal objeto.

-¡Sasori! Ven, acércate- Exclamó el de gafas anaranjadas, muy alegre, hacia el otro lado de la cochera, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que el recién nombrado se acercara.

-¿Sasori?- Se cuestionaron al unísono Kisame y Zetsu, en susurro. Miraron, muy atentos, hacia la dirección señalada por el menor.

En ese momento, un joven se asomó desde el lado izquierdo de la cochera, tímidamente. El pelirrojo denotaba un gesto gélido, y miraba con atención al trío que tenia a unos metros de él. Hubo silencio en ese momento; Kisame y Zetsu estuvieron atentos a la entrada del pelirrojo... No había expresión alguna en sus rostros, más de quizá un poco de sorpresa, que se debía a que no entendían a lo que el menor se refería. Sasori desvió la mirada al sentir las intensas miradas de aquel trío... Se sentía un poco incómodo debido al silencio que había. Dirigió por un momento la mirada hacia Kisame y Zetsu, y rápidamente se les hizo familiar aquellas características que poseían.

-_Pero si son… los amigos de Deidara_- Pensó muy sorprendido el pelirrojo, sin demostrarlo precisamente, ya que portaba un gesto indiferente.

-¡Tobi!... ¡¿Como traes a la persona que vive allí?!– Preguntó Kisame, a lo que se dio una palmada en su cara, estando muy avergonzado ante la acción del menor.

-¿_Ah?... ¿Él vivía en aquella fábrica?_– Pensó Zetsu muy confundido, viendo fijamente a Sasori, con curiosidad. –Hola, me llamo Zetsu– Saludó el joven con educación, sin dejar que sus preguntas lo hundieran. –_Se me hace muy familiar_- Pensó, a lo que ocultaba su curiosidad con un gesto serio.

-Disculpa... Seguramente mi amigo te ha causado muchos problemas- Decía Kisame mientras sonreía nerviosamente. -Perdónalo, es que no piensa mucho...- Excusó Kisame al menor, para después dirigirle una mirada asesina a Tobi.

-…- El joven pelirrojo observó, muy sorprendido, las reacciones de aquellos jóvenes. –_Creo que no se acuerdan de mí…_- Pensó un poco intrigado, pero a la vez, aliviado, puesto que quizá habría causado algunos inconvenientes si ellos se acordaban de él.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien?– Preguntó Zetsu un tanto curioso por saber en qué estaba pensando el pelirrojo, ya que tan callado estaba.

-Tobi, míralo… ¡Seguro debe de estar asustado!- Exclamó el mayor muy molesto. -¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar a una persona de su hogar para que lo veamos nada más?- Preguntó, sin poder creer la acción de su amigo.

-Pero sólo quería ayudar- Reprochaba el menor, mientras trataba de persuadir a su amigo, quien no comprendía la situación, ni las intenciones del menor.

-Disculpa… Me llamo Sasori- Musitó el pelirrojo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. -_Ojala no se acuerden de mi por mi nombre…_- Pensó.

-Mucho gusto– Respondió Zetsu sin alterar aquel serio gesto –_Cada vez se me hace mas familiar… ¿Dónde lo habré visto?_– Pensó, muy intrigado.

-Yo me llamo Kisame… ¡Bienvenido!- Exclamó Kisame con una sonrisa en su rostro... Estaba resignado, puesto que no se podía remediar el hecho de que le menor lo haya traído hasta los suburbios.

-…- El joven pelirrojo miró detenidamente a Kisame, y empezó a recordar. –_En aquel encuentro, esos dos sólo estaban presentes... No fueron ellos los que se burlaron de mí_- Pensaba Sasori, recordando como eran de pequeños.

-Bueno Sasori, ya que estás aquí... ¿Te importaría si desayunas con nosotros?- Preguntó Zetsu cortésmente, con el fin de recompensar la molestia que se tomó el pelirrojo, según él.

-¡Si! Parece una buena idea, Zetsu- Exclamó el menor con una sonrisa. -¿Si, Sasori?- Preguntó, mirando a Sasori muy insistente.

-Si, yo te invito- Agregó Kisame, con una calida sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a pagar todos los problemas que Tobi había causado por su incompetencia, según él.

-...- El joven pelirrojo miraba a todos, un poco atónito, sin que su expresión lo delatara... Simplemente asintió, apenas curveando sus labios.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Kisame, quien colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. -Pues andando, que seguro los demás nos están esperando- Mencionó, a lo que comenzó a caminar por la vereda.

-Cierto...- Dijo Zetsu, apenas recordando que sus amigos los han de haber esperado hace tiempo, puesto que ya estaban muy retrasados.

-¿Lo ves, Sasori? Son personas muy buenas- Mencionó el menor sólo al pelirrojo, sin que llegara a ser oído por los otros dos, y le dedicó una infantil sonrisa.

-Gracias...- Susurró Sasori, casi inaudiblemente, y pronto se dispuso a caminar por la vereda, al igual que los demás. -_Quizá tengas razón, Tobi_- Susurró, sin ser oído por ninguno de los tres.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Tras caminar el recorrido de todos los días hacia la cafetería, donde suelen reunirse cada mañana, aquel cuarteto pronto se encontró cerca del lugar, sin estar precisamente cansados. El joven pelirrojo miró un poco sorprendido el lugar, puesto que nunca lo había visto antes, y no le sorprendía, ya que no suele merodearse por los suburbios, más cuando tiene que conseguir su sustento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cuarteto de jóvenes se adentró a la familiar cafetería, seguido se sonar la campanita de bienvenida. Todos se quedaron parados en la entrada; Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi buscando a sus amigos, quienes parecían no haber llegado aun, y Sasori se encontraba observando el lugar... Le había parecido curioso, la decoración que ésta tenía, puesto que nunca había visto algo similar. Kisame llegó a notar la mirada asombrada de Sasori, y sonrió para sí mismo; le recordaba a un infante mirar un castillo.

-Sasori… ¿Por qué no nos esperas en aquella mesa, hasta que traigamos el desayuno?– Sugirió Zetsu, mientras le señalaba con su dedo, una mesa ubicada a un lado de la ventana, notando que ésta estaba vacía.

-…- El joven pelirrojo sólo asintió, y se dirigió al lugar donde Zetsu le había señalado. Con tranquilidad se sentó en el sofá rojo brillante; posó su mirada en la ventana, viendo la tranquilidad del exterior.

Por otro lado, se encontraba el trío de amigos parados frente la caja, haciendo fila, como correspondía; no era muy larga precisamente, pero una que otra persona delante de ellos se tardaba en ordenar su pedido. El joven Zetsu se le quedaba observando, desde lo lejos, al pelirrojo, quien estaba tan ensimismado mirando el exterior, con suma calma... Le era curiosa la tranquilidad que éste poseía; sin alterar ni un sólo rasgo de su rostro. Pero mas que nada, le era extraño como es que este joven le recordara un poco a su infancia... No era el hecho de que se pareciera a Sasori cuando era niño, si no que, tiene un vago recuerdo de haber conocido a alguien así, tiempo atrás... Aunque no recordaba con precisión.

-Kisame, ¿No se te hace conocido Sasori? – Preguntó Zetsu, esperando que su amigo también sintiera esa extraña sensación familiar.

-Hmn, no lo creo...– Negó Kisame muy despreocupado. –_Pero a decir verdad... Se parece mucho a aquel chico huérfano que conocimos todos en nuestra infancia- _Pensó, sin comentárselo a Zetsu. -_Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de él?_– Se cuestionó en silencio.

-Tobi, ¿Seguro de que él vivía en aquella fabrica?– Preguntó Zetsu incrédulo ante lo que el menor había dicho... No se le hacia posible el hecho de que alguien viviese allí, después de todo, seguramente ha de helar en ese lugar, pensaba él.

-Si... Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo- Contestó Tobi, mientras veía a Sasori desde su lugar, al igual que Zetsu. -Seguramente no tenía a donde mas ir- Agregó.

-Déjenlo, no es nuestra obligación saber el tipo de vida que ha llevado- Interrumpió Kisame. -Lo hemos invitado aquí por que Tobi lo ha molestado- Aclaró, entonando lo último.

-Pero ustedes me dijeron que fuera allí- Se excusó el menor. -Ni modo que lo dejara allí, ignorando su estado- Agregó, siendo muy comprensivo.

-Si pero, no puedes meterte en la vida de los demás, por tan lamentable que se encuentren- Mencionó el mayor, tratando de enseñarle a Tobi. -Cada quién tiene sus motivos- Susurró para sí mismo.

-Pero Sasori tiene una vida por delante- Agregó Zetsu, mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo. –Seguramente necesita que lo orienten- Supuso.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos nosotros?- Preguntó Kisame. -¿Darle un hogar, colegio, alimento, servicios y ropa?- Se cuestionó, incrédulo.

-Podemos ayudar en algo- Mencionó Zetsu, en lo que avanzaba en la fila. -No podemos dejar que se hunda- Aclaró, con el fin de convencer a su amigo.

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos el dinero?- Preguntó Kisame, siendo realista. -No podemos hacer tal cosa... Deberíamos dejar este caso a alguien que se ocupe de hacer eso- Sugirió.

-¿Cómo un centro de ayuda?- Preguntó Tobi un poco desorientado ante el dialogo que ambos jóvenes sostenían.

-Puede ser- Dijo Zetsu, pensando en qué tipo de lugar. -_A decir verdad, no hay muchos centros de ayuda por aquí... Quizá en la ciudad_- Pensó.

En la entrada de aquella cafetería, la campanita de bienvenida sonó, haciendo saber que dos jóvenes altos y de cuerpos atléticos acababan de entrar. Ambos llevaban prendas muy oscuras y a la vez vagas, como si no creyeran que la primera impresión fuera tan importante para relacionarse; se trataban de nada mas, ni nada menos que de Hidan y Kakuzu, el dúo problemático, que siempre discute. Sin tantear, aquel par de jóvenes estaban dispuestos a dirigirse a la mesa donde siempre se suelen sentar. Para su sorpresa, tan pronto como dirigieron su mirada hacia su lugar, notaron que alguien más lo ocupaba todo, sólo para él. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al tan solo estar a tres mesas de su lugar, y lo miraron un poco desubicados... Nadie realmente se había sentando allí, por lo cual les extrañaba.

-Mira ese niño, se sentó en nuestro lugar– Dijo Hidan un poco molesto, mirando con odio aquel pelirrojo tan tranquilo, que ni cuenta se daba de su presencia. Hidan inmediatamente se dirigió a su lugar, molesto.

-_Mejor detengo a Hidan antes de que nos reclamen y tengamos que pagar una multa…_- Pensó Kakuzu un tanto aburrido y resignado. No tardó en seguir a su compañero.

El joven pelirrojo, quien no se percataba de la aproximación de aquel dúo, se encontraba muy distante, reflexionando lo sucedido años atrás… Ahora se proponía no causar problema alguno, tanto como para el menor, como para quienes lo rodean. Su tranquilidad fue abruptamente interrumpida, al escuchar un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa, por lo que lo desconcertó, y se giró de improvisto. Sus pasivos ojos color miel se encontraron con la fulminante mirada de Hidan, quien se le acercó peligrosamente hacia su persona. Sasori no hizo nada, mas que quedarse mudo; asimilaba quien era, puesto que sus rasgos se le hacían muy familiar… Pronto notó a la persona que estaba alado de Hidan, quien lo veía indiferente, y al verlos juntos, recordó.

-_Esas personas son…_- Asimilaba el joven pelirrojo, mirando al par de jóvenes un poco desorientado… Ahora que los veía, habían cambiado bastante en los últimos años; ahora tenían cuerpos más corpulentos.

-Mira niño, estás en mi lugar, así que… ¡Sal, o te parto la cara!– Amenazó Hidan muy molesto, sin demostrar los pocos modales que tenia; no estaba siendo nada sutil con el pelirrojo.

-…- Sasori se le quedó viendo fijamente, un poco desconcertado ante la actitud tan brutal del joven; no sabia como responder ante su agresividad.

-Joder, Hidan… ¿Por qué no eres mas amable?- Se cuestionó Kakuzu, suspirando al final. –Después nos reclaman, y los dos tenemos que pagar multas, sólo por tus estupideces– Agregó el joven muy irritado.

-¡Claro que no! Otra cosa seria que lo sacara de mi lugar a golpes…- Se defendió Hidan, muy alterado. -¡Esta vez se lo he advertido!– Agregó muy severo, con su puño alzado.

-Pero vez que el chico esta ahí sentado… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar, joder?– Preguntó el moreno, tratando de de convencer a su amigo, puesto que no quería armar un escándalo, ya que le costaría.

-¡Porque yo quiero mi lugar!– Contestó Hidan, en un tono caprichoso. –¡No me cambiaré sólo porque este chico se le da la gana sentarse allí!- Exclamó, muy molesto.

-¡¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que querías tu lugar en otro sitio?!- Preguntó Kakuzu muy alterado. -¡Tuvimos que pagar los gastos médicos y una multa!- Gritó muy histérico, recordando lo sucedido. -Carajo Hidan– Susurró molesto.

La gente que desayunaba tranquilamente en aquella cafetería, pronto posaron su mirada sobre aquel trío de jóvenes, ya que les llamó la atención el comentario del moreno; les inquietó tal confesión. Todos silenciaron, observando a los jóvenes discutir, un tanto sorprendidos. El joven pelirrojo también se inquietó un poco ante lo dicho por Kakuzu… Al parecer, seguían de violentos como siempre, inclusive mas ahora; temía que llegara a provocar molestias a los demás, por lo que estaba dispuesto a pararse del lugar, para permitirles sentarse tranquilamente en esa mesa, ya que tanto insistían. Al ver que aquel dúo obstruía el paso para salir de su asiento, ya que comenzaban a discutir entre ellos, no le era posible pararse.

-¡Joder, Kakuzu!– Gritó Hidan muy molesto, sin ser nada discreto, ya que después de todo, se trataba de un lugar publico. –¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!- Exclamó.

-¡Mira lo que haz hecho!- Exclamó Kakuzu. -Haz hecho todo esto en un espectáculo– Mencionó, refiriéndose a los que desayunaban en la cafetería. El moreno se giró hacia ellos, y les dedicó una mirada fulminante. -¡¿Qué me ven?!- Gritó.

-¿Por qué no me extraña esto?- Susurró Kisame desganado, viendo como sus amigos discutían, mientras él y sus otros amigos llegaban hasta la mesa, con sus ordenes, mas el de Sasori.

-Tranquilos, nosotros lo invitamos a desayunar– Aclaró Zetsu desganado, aburrido de que este tipo de situación siempre se presentaran casi a diario.

-Si, oigan, relájense un poco… Miren como dejaron el lugar– Mencionó Kisame, viendo un poco sorprendido como las demás personas terminaban su desayuno en silencio e inquietos.

-Joder…- Susurraron al unísono Kakuzu y Hidan, quienes se sentaron muy desganados en sus lugares, siendo ligeramente alterados ya que el pelirrojo seguía sentado allí.

-Joder, están haciendo costumbre eso de traer nuevos– Mencionó Hidan, suspirando al final, mientras señalaba a Sasori con su dedo; miraba al pelirrojo, muy irritado.

-Ah si… Él se llama Sasori– Dijo Zetsu mientras se sentaba en su lugar, colocando su orden y la del pelirrojo sobre la mesa. –Espero que no les moleste que se nos una- Mencionó.

-¡Si! Lo encontré en aquella fábrica y decidí hospedarlo en mi casa– Agregó muy entusiasmado. –Tobi es un buen chico- Exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Joder, con Tobi es más que suficiente aquí…- Susurró Hidan para sí mismo, muy en desacuerdo ante la idea de que otra persona más se integrara al grupo, ya que según él, eran demasiados ya.

-Espera… ¿Estas diciendo que éste chico vivía en esa fábrica?– Preguntó Kakuzu incrédulo, dirigiéndose a Kisame y Zetsu muy intrigado.

-Pues… Así parece– Afirmó Kisame un poco extrañado ante la pregunta que el moreno había hecho. –No sé por qué, pero estoy seguro que Kakuzu vendrá con uno de sus comentarios- Pensó, muy aburrido.

-Y yo creía que era codo– Comentó Kakuzu con el fin de burlarse del pobre pelirrojo, a lo que comenzaba a carcajearse, seguido de Hidan.

-¡Que tipo tan más patético!– Exclamó Hidan, sin quedarse atrás; no era tanto su intención de herir al pelirrojo, si no, estaban acostumbrados a empezar así.

-…- El joven pelirrojo sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza. Nada habían cambiado; parecía que volvía al pasado. -_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_-Se preguntó mentalmente. -_Creí que ya había aprendido la lección…_- Susurró, sin ser oído.

En eso, de nuevo sonó la campana de bienvenida, y con ella llegó un chico de largos cabellos dorados, radiando una coqueta sonrisa al caminar. Aquel joven vestía ropas muy relajadas, las justas como para que no sintiese frío; eran prendas dignas de un artista. Se encaminó hacia el lugar de siempre, notando durante el transcurso, como la gente comía en silencio, por lo cual le extrañó, ya que aquella cafetería era un poco ruidosa. No tardó en darse cuenta que todo aquel ambiente había sido creado por sus amigos; cuanto apostaba a que otra vez Hidan peleó con Kakuzu… Ya nada de eso le extrañaba. Llegó hasta la mesa, y se paró justo en frente de sus amigos, recargando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Hola h'm!– Saludó Deidara, que por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mejor… El día anterior había reflexionado varias cosas, por lo que su mente quedó un poco más despejada.

-…- El joven pelirrojo alzó la mirada, puesto que había algo peculiar en ese saludo; recordaba la manía, de su obsesión. Al verlo, quedó congelado. –_Deidara…_- Susurró para sí mismo. Estaba atónito, viendo al rubio; ya no era aquel niño del cual se enamoró alguna vez... Ahora era un joven muy apuesto, cosa que embelesó a Sasori.

-¿Por que tan contento Deidara?- Preguntó pícaramente Hidan. -¿Acaso te satisficieron bien en la noche?– Se burló, a lo que todos en la mesa empezaron a reírse... Excepto alguien, quien nadie se percataba de su presencia; este comentario hizo que el pelirrojo bajara la mirada.

-_¿De qué estará hablando?_- Se cuestionó Sasori en silencio, sin mirar a nadie... Ése comentario lo sumergió en sus pensamientos, haciendo que se perdiera de la realidad.

-Que gracioso Hidan h'm– Dijo sarcásticamente Deidara, mirando a Hidan con cara de pocos amigos... Ya ni siquiera se molestaba tanto, después de todo, era común aquel tipo de comentarios tan innecesarios; prácticamente se trataba de su bienvenida.

El rubio comenzó a platicar con sus amigos; unos cuantos se sentaron en la orilla de la mesa, para así, escuchar a Deidara, quien estaba parado... No había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse. Todos se habían olvidado de la presencia del pelirrojo descaradamente, sin ser precisamente intencional; en cierta parte, el pelirrojo estaba mudo, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El joven rubio, en lo que reía ante el comentario de Kakuzu, su mirada se topó con una figura, la cual era la única que estaba sentada. No pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente, llegando inclusive a ignorar a los demás mientras platicaban; notó que tan aislado estaba de todos... La curiosidad se apoderó de el

-Deidara, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa a ver películas?– Preguntó Tobi, refiriéndose a Kisame y Zetsu. –No hay mucho qué hacer esta tarde- Agregó.

-Claro, cuando quieran h'm– Respondió el joven rubio monótonamente, quitando la mirada de aquel pelirrojo, para prestar atención a sus amigos, quienes seguían platicando.

El dúo problemático se apartó de grupo de plática, y se dirigieron a la caja, para así ordenar su pedido, puesto que morían de hambre. El resto, quienes tenían sus órdenes en la mesa, comenzó a desayunar, excepto el pelirrojo, quien tocaba su comida con un tenedor apenas, aun pensativo. El rubio del grupo por fin se sentó, a un lado de Zetsu, y enfrente de Sasori; suspiró… Estaba un poco agotado. No pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el pelirrojo, por lo que se le quedó viendo discretamente, cuando el silencio reinaba en la mesa. El rubio no sabía que andaba haciendo aquel pelirrojo ahí, pero tampoco quería preguntar, por así sonar muy grosero… Pero algo si quería saber, y era por qué se sentía tan raro; una sensación familiar se apoderó de él. Le era un tanto peculiar aquel joven, quien estaba mudo.

-_Este chico se me hace un tanto familiar h'm_- Pensaba Deidara, sin poder saber el porqué. Le era indagadora aquella fría mirada… Aquel par de ojos que denotaban vacío.

-_Deidara…_- El joven pelirrojo veía de reojo al rubio, sin ser muy obvio; no podía contener sus ganas de admirarlo, ya que tanto tiempo tenía de no verlo… Se había convertido en un ser hermoso para Sasori. -_Te eché de menos…_- Pensaba, simulando una conversación en su mente con el, cuya no tenía el valor de empezar.

-Deidara, él es Sasori- Decía Zetsu, después de haber dado un bocado de su desayuno. –Sasori, él es Deidara…- Continuó, con el fin de que ambos se conocieran, ya que no articulaban ni una sola palabra.

-H'm- El rubio sólo sonrió; sentía como poco a poco su ser se llenaba de felicidad desconocida. –Un gusto, Sasori h'm- Decía, a lo que sonreía calidamente.

-…Igualmente- Musitó el pelirrojo sobriamente, sin que su rostro delatara como se sentía. -¿Se acordará de mí?- Se cuestionó, y desvió la mirada.

-Que pesado- Musitó Hidan muy molesto, llegando con Kakuzu junto con sus órdenes. Al llegar, el mayor empujó al joven rubio, por lo que regresó a la realidad brutalmente.

-¡Oye! Pide permiso h'm– Se quejó muy molesto el rubio, mirando a Hidan muy fastidiado… Ya tenia suficiente de las groserías de su amigo.

-Que delicada está la niña- Contestó el mayor con un tono burlón y cínico, mientras acomodaba su bandeja con comida, sobre la mesa.

-¡H'm!– El joven rubio se molestó ante el comentario de su amigo, y lo miró con odio; rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, y salió de la mesa. –Saldré por un momento- Musitó, seguido de abandonar el lugar, muy irritado.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?– Preguntó Kakuzu al notar el comportamiento tan raro de su amigo. –Ayer también se puso así- Agregó, a lo que dio un bocado de su desayuno.

-¿Será por que Hidan lo molesta tanto?– Comentó Kisame desganado, viendo a Hidan con cara de pocos amigos. –Siempre andas de pesado con Deidara- Agregó.

-Ni para tanto– Negó el mayor acusado, quien empezó a ingerir sus alimentos. –Ha estado muy delicadito últimamente- Agregó, a lo que tornó en su rostro, un gesto de molestia.

-Sasori, ¿No te gustó tu desayuno?– Preguntó el menor de la mesa al notar que el pelirrojo ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

-Disculpa, no tengo mucho apetito- Contestó el joven pelirrojo algo apenado ante la descortesía; siendo que le invitan el desayuno, y el no lo come a gusto

-Descuida, si te sientes incomodo aquí, date una vuelta afuera- Sugirió Zetsu indiferente. –Ahí ha de andar Deidara sentado en la banca- Agregó.

-Yo…– El joven pelirrojo miró al mayor un poco indeciso; se sentía un poco nervioso. –Esta bien, con permiso… Provecho– Decía, a lo que se levantaba de su lugar con cuidado.

-Tiene buenos modales… No como tú, animal– Comentó Kakuzu, refiriéndose a Hidan. Iba viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba de la mesa, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-¡¿Qué?!– Exclamó Hidan incrédulo ante lo dicho por su compañero. –Ese chico es raro, dirás- Se defendió, mirando a Kakuzu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, supongo que se debe a que ha estado muy solo- Comentó Zetsu distante, viendo como se iba el pelirrojo. -Yo recomendaría que no se burlaran de él- Mencionó, viendo a Kakuzu seriamente.

-Ni fue para tanto- Se defendió el moreno, a lo que daba un sorbo de su bebida. -Saben, se me hace conocido…- Comentó, sin mucho interés.

-¿En serio?– Preguntó Zetsu, ya que le llamó la atención. -_Sabía que no era el único_- Pensó. -¿Y a qué se debe eso?- Cuestionó, con una mirada indagadora.

-Realmente no lo sé... Siento que esto ya había pasado antes- Aseguró Kakuzu un poco extrañado por la sensación familiar. -Es muy raro- Susurró para sí mismo.

-Deja Vú- Dijo Hidan, con una sonrisa burlona en su pálido rostro. -Por favor, es sólo tu imaginación… No te dejes llevar- Mencionó el joven, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Si, yo opino lo mismo- Decía Kisame, mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso. -Quizá lo están confundiendo con alguien más- Agregó, poco interesado en el tema del pelirrojo.

-Como sea– Musitó el moreno. Y entonces, sintió que alguien faltaba en la mesa. -Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Itachi?- Preguntó el mayor, un tanto extrañado ante la ausencia de su compañero.

-Me dijo que llegaría más tarde- Contestó Kisame, indiferente. -Además, me dijo que no quería que lo esperáramos, pues según él, comería algo solo mas tarde- Agregó.

-Que tipo tan más modesto- Comentó Hidan, con un gesto de irritación en su rostro.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

El joven pelirrojo salió muy aliviado de la cafetería; era un poco incomodo estar en aquel grupo de amigos. Para su suerte, al parecer aquel cruel infante que alguna vez conoció desafortunadamente, ya no se encontraba allí; quizá se habrá mudado, o tal vez ya no se juntaba con aquel grupo... Sea lo que sea, el hecho era que ya no estaba allí. Suspiró; al parecer nadie lo recordaba, y era otro alivio mas, puesto a que hubiera sido complicado si fuera lo contrario. Lo único que le consternaba al pelirrojo era que Deidara ya no se acodaba de él... Lo entristecía de cierta forma, puesto que el rubio lo olvidó con el tiempo, y Sasori jamás dejo de pensar en Deidara. De igual forma, quizá será mejor si el rubio no se acuerde él, como el resto de los demás.

Al encontrarse afuera, una fría ventisca desordenó aun mas sus rojizos cabellos; se cerró un poco mas el cuello de su sudadera, para no resfriarse. Miró a su alrededor, y no encontró mas que nada; sinceramente, el pelirrojo esperaba poder encontrarse con el rubio. Con desanimo, fijó su mirada en una solitaria banca, que no estaba mas que a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, y con lentitud, se acercó a ella; se sentó tranquilamente en ella, y miró indiferente los arbustos, que estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve. El silencio abundaba en aquel momento, al igual que el frío, pero tal parecía que al pelirrojo no le importaba en lo absoluto, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-_Será mejor que me valla… Esto es una perdida de tiempo_– Pensaba el pelirrojo con cierta frialdad. -_No pedía que todos me recordaran... Sólo quería que uno de ellos sí lo hiciera_- Susurró por lo bajo, con la cabeza agachada.

Brisa helada lo cobijaba en su tristeza, mientras el pesimismo se apoderaba de su mente. No tenia ganas de volver a empezar si a nadie le importaba... Se sentía menospreciado, y no era por nada. En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al sentir unas manos enguantadas posarse sobre sus hombros; se giró muy sorprendido, y miró a quien hacia tal toque. El pelirrojo se quedó sin aliento al ver que se trataba del rubio, quien le sonreía simplonamente... Sasori quedó boquiabierta, puesto a que no se lo esperaba. Deidara por su parte, retiró sus manos del pelirrojo, y se sentó a su lado, muy despreocupado.

-¿Deidara?– Musitó lentamente el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirar al rubio, puesto que aun estaba muy sorprendido de verlo tan repentinamente.

-¿Verdad que a veces son muy fastidiosos h'm?– Mencionó el rubio ignorando el gesto de sorpresa que aun tenia el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Ah?– Sasori frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que recién había dicho el rubio... ¿A que se debía aquel comentario en un momento así?, pensaba él.

-Nada– Contestó el rubio riendo para sí mismo. -Es cosa mía h'm- Aclaró, con aquel aire abierto y juvenil que tanto caracteriza al rubio.

-...- El joven pelirrojo lo miró un tanto confundido por la manera en la que se dirigía hacia el... Le era muy repentino la actitud que Deidara tomaba en el.

-No tienes hambre esta mañana… ¿Verdad h'm?– Preguntó el joven rubio abiertamente, dirigiendo su brillante mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

-No realmente– Musitó el pelirrojo muy distante, como si tratase de ser indiferente para que así el rubio no notase lo nerviosos que estaba.

-H'm- El rubio simplemente le sonrió carismáticamente, y lo miró unos segundos mas, antes de hacerle una pregunta. -¿Eres nuevo por aquí h'm?– Interrogó, aun con su simplona sonrisa.

-…- El pelirrojo lo miró un poco sorprendido, y se pensó su respuesta. –Algo asi- Contestó muy bajo. Fijó su mirada en el rubio, y al ver que Deidara lo seguía mirando, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Ya veo h'm- Musitó el rubio, mientras examinaba a Sasori con la mirada. -¿Te parece si caminamos por un rato?– Sugirió, mientras sonreía carismáticamente.

-¿Ah?- El pelirrojo se volteó hacia el rubio, muy sorprendido. -Pero… ¿Y los demás?– Preguntó casi en susurro.

-No te preocupes, conociendo a Kisame, seguro ordenará mas, y los demás lo esperaran h'm– Contesto el rubio, suspirando al final, mientras se levantaba de la banca. -Llegaremos para cuando hayan terminado h'm– Musitó.

-…- El pelirrojo miró a Deidara por unos momentos, adquiriendo así, confianza en el rubio. –De acuerdo- Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, a lo que se levantó de su lugar.

-…- El rubio observó al pelirrojo; era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, pero sentía que ya la había visto alguna vez... Esto desorientó más al rubio.

Aquel par comenzó a caminar por las veredas de los suburbios tranquilamente, con el silencio acompañándolos; no se intercambiaban ni una sola palabra durante ese tiempo… Ambos estaban tan distantes metidos en sus pensamientos, que se olvidaban por un momento que estaban acompañados… Inclusive caminaban sin pensarlo, sin rumo fijo; ya ni sentían el frío golpear sus delgados y pálidos cuerpos. Recuerdos inconclusos llegaban a la mente del rubio, mientras que más mortificaciones consumían la mente del pelirrojo.

Sin darse cuenta, llevaban minutos caminando; el pelirrojo ni sabía en donde se encontraba, puesto que tenía la mirada agachada, viendo el pavimento mientras se sumergía más en su mente. Deidara no tardó en despertar, y se detuvo en seco, alzando su mirada rápidamente, para ver en donde se encontraba ya. Se sorprendió al ver que estaban a sola una calle del parque donde solía ir cuando era pequeño. Sasori también se detuvo segundos después del rubio, y primero miró a Deidara, quien tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, por lo que el pelirrojo volteó a ver que tanto miraba el rubio.

Sasori abrió de par en par sus ojos color miel; quedó estupefacto al ver que habían llegado a aquel parque sin darse cuenta… Recuerdos llegaban rápidamente a las cabezas los jóvenes. El joven rubio sonrió para sí mismo; siempre estuvo satisfecho con la infancia que tuvo, llena de alegría, diversiones y amigos… Por consecuente, ver aquel parque le hacia sonreír. Pero fue distinto en el pelirrojo, quien entristeció al ver el parque… Pudo recordar lo vacía que fue su infancia sin el amor y apoyo de sus padres.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Preguntó el rubio muy sonriente, sin notar la tristeza que ocultaba el pelirrojo.

-…Seguro- Susurró Sasori secamente, alejando los recuerdos de su mente, para que no lo perturbara en el tiempo que estuviese con el rubio.

Ambos cruzaron la calle que los separaba del parque, tranquilamente. El rubio admiró el alto portón de metal y se adentró primero hacia aquella zona; contempló la hermosura congelada del parque, observando los juegos recreativos para infantes, con una ligera capa de nieve. Sasori hizo lo mismo que el rubio, y observo los alrededores; dibujó en su rostro una triste sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Deidara jugar ahí mismo… Después del todo, visitar aquel parque de nuevo, no era tan triste como se imaginó el pelirrojo.

-Hermoso… ¿No crees h'm?– Comentó el rubio, notando la reacción del joven pelirrojo; no puedo vitar sonreír para sí mismo.

-Si- Respondió el pelirrojo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Deidara, quien ya había desviado la mirada. –Realmente hermoso- Susurró, sin referirse precisamente al parque.

-Solía jugar aquí con mis amigos cuando era pequeño- Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. -Sólo que, perdió sentido venir aquí después de un tiempo h'm- Susurró un poco distante.

-…- El joven pelirrojo se giró un poco sorprendido hacia el rubio. -¿Habrá sido por aquel incidente?- Se cuestionó.

-Es un hermoso paisaje h'm- Susurró el rubio, suspirando al final. Admiraba todo su alrededor, como si fuese la ultima vez.

-_Pero tú lo opacas_- Pensó por lo bajo el pelirrojo, observando a tan solo unos metros a Deidara, quien estaba de espaldas.

-Me pregunto como es que nunca he pintado este hermoso paisaje- Se cuestionó el rubio para sí mismo.

-¿Acaso… pintas?– Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, quien apenas había oído aquel comentario, que mas bien fue una indagación.

-¿Ah?- Se giró el rubio un poco sorprendido. -¿Acaso pensé en voz alta h'm?- Se preguntó un poco apenado. -Bueno, se podría decir que si- Contestó, riendo levemente al final.

-_Quien lo diría_- Pensó el pelirrojo, a lo que sonrió levemente… Cada vez mas quería mas a este joven.

-Sabes Sasori, me eres muy familiar h'm- Comentó el rubio, observando detenidamente al pelirrojo. -¿Nos hemos visto antes?– Preguntó.

-¿Qué?– Susurró el pelirrojo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta del rubio; no sabía qué responder… ¿Y si le dijera que e habían conocido hace siete años atrás? –No lo creo- Mintió, desviando la mirada… No se quería arriesgar.

-Disculpa h'm- Dijo el rubio, riendo levemente. –Debí haberte confundido por alguien mas, supongo- Musitó por lo bajo.

-Descuida– Respondió el pelirrojo un tanto distante… El hubiese querido que el rubio lo recordase.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo, continuaron adentrándose más en aquel parque, deteniéndose a menudo a causa de pláticas que surgían debido a la curiosidad que tenían de saber más por el otro. Ni cuenta se daban de la hora que ya era, ni del frío que se sentía a esas horas. Sasori se preguntaba en qué se había convertido el rubio durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su ultimo encuentro, mientras Deidara quería descubrir que persona había detrás de aquella gélida expresión, que tanta curiosidad le daba.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

En la cafetería más popular y familiar de aquellos suburbios, un grupo de amigos se encontraban sentados en su mesa favorita, platicando sobre temas sin coherencia verdaderamente… Durante ese tiempo no se habían movido en lo absoluto. Sus platos estaban vacíos, o con restos de comida; uno de ellos eran quien tenia mas platos sobre la mesa, y era la de nada mas ni nada menos que la del joven de cabellos azul oscuro, quien reposaba en su lugar muy satisfecho, mientras era fastidiado por un joven energético, de grandes gafas anaranjadas.

-¿Oigan, y los muñequitos de porcelana?- Preguntó un joven de cabellera grisácea con un tono seco y varonil.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó su compañero, Kakuzu, sin comprender lo que había dicho su amigo, quien se encontraba sentado en su lugar con una pose relajada.

-Ya sabes, los niñitos con piel de porcelana- Respondió Hidan un poco fastidiado, ya que sus amigos no habían entendido a lo que se refería.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó otro, quien estaba mas confuso. -¿De qué estás hablando, Hidan?- Dijo Kisame, quien estaba desorientado.

-Joder, ¡Deidara y el pelirrojo!- Contestó Hidan ya irritado ante la lentitud de sus amigos… No era una persona muy paciente del todo.

-¿Y porque no dijiste eso antes?- Preguntó Kakuzu, quien lo culpaba de su mismo enojo, solo para fastidiarlo.

-…- Hidan sólo gruñó ante el comentario de su amigo, quien le sonreía cínicamente, con aquella pose de vago.

-Es cierto- Dijo el joven de cabellos verdoso. –Ya se tardaron- Musitó, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj de la cafetería, que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya- Anunció Kakuzu, quien se paraba de su lugar. –Tengo cosas que hacer- Musitó.

-Si, yo también, joder- Continuó Hidan, quien se paraba de su lugar perezosamente. –Tengo que trabajar- Decía, mientras agarraba su chamarra de cuero.

-Igual nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Kisame, refiriéndose a Zetsu y Tobi. –Supongo que nos adelantaremos a la casa de Deidara- Susurró por lo bajo.

Aquel grupo no tardó en dejar su mesa de siempre y dirigirse a la entrada, dejando la correspondida propina sobre la mesa. En ese momento, un par de jóvenes iban llegando a la entrada de la cafetería apresuradamente, esperanzados de que aquel grupo de jóvenes estuviesen allí, que para uno de los dos eran sus amigos de toda la vida. De verdad que el tiempo se les había ido volando… No se percataron, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el parque, de que dos horas habían transcurrido ya.

El primero en entrar a la cafetería fue el rubio, seguido del pelirrojo… Pero antes de empujar aquella transparente puerta, notó a lo lejos a una solitaria persona, observándolo desde el otro lado de la calle. Sasori sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando reconoció aquella persona… Pudo sentir en ese momento como sus afilados ojos rojos lo miraban con detenimiento y frialdad. Una vez adentro, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada perdidamente, mientras el rubio se había topado con sus amigos, quienes estaban cerca de la entrada.

-¡Hasta que llegaron!- Exclamó Kisame con una simplona sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Qué estuvieron haciendo durante todo este tiempo?- Preguntó, curioso.

-Nada verdaderamente- Contestó el rubio con naturalidad. –Solo caminamos por ahí… ¿Cierto, Sasori?- Preguntó, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Notó como éste estaba apagado, por lo que le extrañó. -¿Sasori?- Lo llamó.

-¿Ah?- El pelirrojo alzó la mirada al oír su nombre; notó como la mayoría se le quedó mirando, esperando aun por su respuesta. –Si, claro- Contestó un poco distante.

-¿Listos para irse?– Preguntó Zetsu, quien ya quería salir de aquel lugar, ya que llevaban horas allí.

-Si, larguémonos de aquí- Dijo Kisame un tanto aburrido. –Se hará tarde- Agregó, a lo que abría la puerta de la cafetería.

-Joder, ustedes niños se irán a jugar mientras que Kakuzu y yo nos partiremos la espalda para conseguir el dinero para el viaje- Dijo de mala gana Hidan, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Serás tú quien se parta la espalda, porque yo sí he ahorrado- Comentó Kakuzu cínicamente, siguiendo a Hidan.

-Hmph, como sea- Musitó Hidan un poco molesto. –Nos vemos, idiotas- Se despidió, ya afuera de la cafetería.

-No hagan idioteces- Dijo Kakuzu de espaldas, mientras caminaba junto a Hidan.

-¡Adiós!- Decía Tobi, sacudiendo su mano en son de despedida, mientras salía de la cafetería, seguido de Zetsu y Deidara.

-Sasori, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la casa de Deidara?- Preguntó Kisame, quien aun estaba dentro de la cafetería con el, sosteniendo la puerta.

-…- El joven pelirrojo se giró hacia Kisame, saliendo así de sus pensamientos. Sasori simplemente asintió indiferente, y salió, seguido de Kisame.

Al ver que los dos jóvenes que faltaban salieron, pronto emprendieron su camino hacia el hogar de uno de ellos. Caminaban lentamente, debido a que sus zapatos pisaban la fría nieve que estaba incrustada en las veredas de los suburbios. Durante el camino estuvo muy tranquilo; Zetsu y Kisame platicaban sobre cosas cotidianas, mientras que Tobi molestaba un poco al joven rubio… Sasori era quien prácticamente caminaba solo, pero no parecía que le molestara en lo absoluto, puesto que iba metido en sus pensamientos, portando aquel indiferente gesto que tanto lo caracterizaba. De pronto, el menor dejó de molestar al rubio, quien se sorprendió ante tal acto; Tobi se detuvo en seco, y recordó algo, por lo que su gesto se tornó culpable.

-¡Sasori! Olvidé tu desayuno en el restaurante- Dijo el menor, con un gesto de culpabilidad.

-Que estúpido eres, Tobi h'm- Musitó el joven rubio, mirando al menor muy aburrido… Ya se esperaba algo así del menor, por cruel que sonara.

-Descuida, iré por el- Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente, dándose media vuelta; después de todo, sólo habían recorrido tres cuadras.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Kisame, quien recibió un asentimiento de parte del pelirrojo. –De acuerdo, te esperaremos en aquella banca- Mencionó, mientras señalaba el lugar.

El joven pelirrojo, muy dispuesto, salió trotando, poco a poco alejándose de aquel grupo de amigos, hasta que llegó a la segunda cuadra, donde empezó a correr para aumentar su velocidad, y así no hacer esperar a los demás tanto. Recorría casa tras casa, sin tomar pausa alguna; al parecer, el joven pelirrojo estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, no solo era un vagabundo tirado en alguna esquina de la fábrica. Sus rojizos cabellos se desordenaban aun mas, gracias al frío viento que se impactaba en su cara. Sasori no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino, puesto que las cuadras no eran muy grandes. Fue cuestión de minutos para llegar a la cafetería en la que hace unos minutos estaba.

Entró por la puerta principal, y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde hace poco estaba siendo ocupada; precisamente vio su desayuno sobre la mesa, en una bolsa para llevar, por lo cual lo agarró. De nuevo salió de la cafetería, y suspiró; miró el camino que de nuevo tendría que correr. Muy dispuesto de regresar a donde estaban los demás, comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería, dispuesto a empezar a trotar de nuevo. Pero justo en ese momento, sintió como alguien lo agarró bruscamente de su sudadera, y lo giró hacia el; el pelirrojo apenas vio de quien se trataba, y de inmediato recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que cayera abruptamente en el pavimento con nieve.

El pelirrojo se sentó un poco desorientado, y posó su mano en la herida; rápidamente la quitó por el dolor que le causo tocarla… Un hilo de sangre salía de su labio inferior. Frunció el ceño, molesto ante tal acto, por lo que dirigió su mirada entonces hacia la persona que había causado tal herida… Se trataba de aquel joven portador de afilada y gélida mirada. Sasori retrocedió un tanto sorprendido, arrastrándose, sin poder levantarse. El moreno lo agarró de la chamarra y lo levantó con brusquedad, lastimando así al pelirrojo, quien no podía reaccionar y hacer algo a su defensa. Itachi lo azotó fuertemente contra la pared de la cafetería, levantándolo un poco para que estuviese a su altura, quedando indefenso el pelirrojo… Todo era muy rápido para el.

-Te dije que no volvieras- Susurró Itachi fríamente, con aquella cínica mirada. -Quizá nadie te recuerde, pero yo si… Yo si recuerdo lo patético que eres- Susurró a su oído, con cinismo, y con su rodilla, golpeó el estomago el pelirrojo

-¡Tsk!- Sasori ahogó un gemido de dolor, y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, como si con eso el dolor cesara… Ahora se encontraba a merced del moreno.

-…- Itachi lo miró fríamente, soltándolo, y se apartó del pelirrojo, dejándolo apenas respirar. -Son amables contigo porque piensan que eres otra persona- Decía Itachi mientras caminaba. -Pero cuando se enteren de quien eres realmente, te harán lo mismo que yo…- Amenazó Itachi mordazmente.

-…- El pelirrojo no hacia nada; su mirada indiferente, estaba desviada de Itachi… Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el moreno.

-Eres patético- Musitó el moreno, negando con la cabeza, mirando al pelirrojo con repugnancia. –Yo en tu lugar, me regresaría a tu miserable fábrica- Decía, dándole la espalda, a lo que se dirigió a la cafetería.

El pelirrojo suspiró, y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, ya que había contenido su aliento, para estar atento a cualquier movimiento que Itachi hubiese podido dar en ese momento. Apenas se sentó en el pavimento, y posó su mano derecha en su estomago… Sentía como un espeso líquido color carmesí resbalaba por su barbilla, y se perdía en su cuello. Estaba anonado; apenas captaba lo sucedido… Todo fue muy rápido, como para apenas siquiera reaccionar. Agachó su mirada, y escupió un poco de sangre.

-_Deidara, como he estado sufriendo por ti, y tú… ni te das cuenta_- Susurró.

* * *

**H a l l o !**

Editado; he terminado de editar este capítulo. He cambiado un poco los diálogos, además de eliminar unos innecesarios. Espero que les haya gustado.

En el próximo capítulo, la continuación de esta escena... (: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**M a t t a N e !**


	4. Sintiéndome especial de nuevo

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno _

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Sintiéndome especial de nuevo.

_Aquella tarde comenzaba a helar de repente, como si acompañase al pelirrojo en su pena y tristeza; no había duda alguna en que pronto nevaría. El joven pelirrojo caminaba con parsimonia por las desoladas veredas, con la cabeza agachada; su desordenada cabellera tapaba sus ojos, dándole aspecto macabro. Llevaba en una mano la bolsa de comida que recién había recogido de la cafetería. Sasori levemente alzó la mirada, cuya denotaba indiferencia e inexpresividad... Comenzaba a cobrar color marrón en su labio inferior, y a menudo sangraba levemente, pero se limpiaba con la manga de su chamarra cada vez que esto ocurría, dejando la prenda manchada de color carmesí._

_-...- El joven pelirrojo estaba en total silencio; sólo se escuchaba la suela de su zapato pisar el suelo. –Quizá Itachi tenga razón…- Pensó sobriamente, aun adolorido. -Soy patético- Susurró por lo bajo._

Apenas los primeros copos de nieve del día caían en aquellos suburbios, carcomiendo poco a poco la calidez que apenas se sentía con los rayos del sol, cuyo era tapado inevitablemente por nubes grises. En una cuadra fríamente solitaria, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes esperando el regreso del pelirrojo, quien ya se había tardado considerablemente. Aquel grupo de amigos comenzaban a temblar, debido a que estaban poco abrigados; no pensaron que el clima empeorara en tan pocas horas... Generalmente en aquellos suburbios el invierno comenzaba lentamente, con apenas días ligeramente nevados... Cuan peculiar seria aquel invierno, que rompía con la costumbre.

El rubio, quien estaba sentado en la banca de cera, trataba de cubrirse con las pocas prendas que tenia, mientras surcaba mas en sus recuerdos, buscando entre ellos, tan solo una imagen del pelirrojo; senita que una barrera en su cabeza lo detenía de encontrarlo en sus recuerdos. El joven rubio se gíró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con el de cabellos verdosos, quien estaba sentado a su lado; aquel, con su semblante serio, comenzaba a temblar inevitablemente, puesto que la temperatura había descendido poco a poco, durante las ultimas horas. Enfrente del joven Zetsu se encontraba el menor de ellos, quien no paraba de tallarse los brazos para conseguir calor. A su lado, Kisame, quien ya no aguantaba más el frío, puesto que era el que menos prendas abrigadoras tenia.

-¿Donde se habrá metido Sasori?– Preguntó el de cabellos azul oscuro, quien temblaba bruscamente. -Se ha tardado bastante como para haber ido a la cafetería- Se quejó simplonamente.

-¿Y si se perdió?– Preguntó Zetsu, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde el pelirrojo se había ido. -_No debimos dejar que fuera solo_- Susurró por lo bajo, mientras se tapaba mas con su chamarra.

-_Espero que no haya ido muy lejos_- Susurró Kisame por lo bajo. -Adelántense, iré a buscarlo- Se ofreció, apenas dando unos pasos por la dirección donde se había ido el pelirrojo.

-Voy contigo, Kisame- Decía el menor de ellos, quien corrió hasta donde estaba Kisame, y comenzó a seguirlo.

-Tobi, será mejor que vayas con Zetsu y Deidara- Decía el mayor, a lo que se detuvo; estaba apenas a cuatro metros de los otros dos.

-Pero, también quiero ir a buscar a Sasori- Exclamó el de gafas anaranjadas. -¿Y si necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó, con el fin de así convencer a su amigo.

-¿Cual ayuda?- Preguntó Kisame, escéptico. -Ni que hubiera tenido algún accidente- Exclamó, con una ceja arqueada.

-Olvídenlo- Dijo Zetsu, quien se levantaba de su lugar, mirando hacia su lado derecho. -Ha llegado Sasori, al fin- Musitó soberbio, a lo que posó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-¿H'm?- El rubio se giró un tanto sorprendido, feliz por el regreso del pelirrojo, ya que tanto se había tardado y comenzaba a consternarse. -Sasori, h'm- Exclamó, apenas encontrando con su mirada al susodicho.

En ese mismo momento, el joven rubio borró su sonrisa, siendo esta efímera; vio el estado en el que se encontraba Sasori, y su gesto se tornó entre uno serio y a la vez de sorpresa. Notó la ropa ligeramente desacomodada y lo un tanto sucia que estaba... Algo que le llamó aun mas la atención fue aquella visible herida que tenia el pelirrojo en su labio inferior, la cual ya había dejado de sangrar, pero quedó de un color marrón. Sasori se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos lentos y desganados, con la mirada vacía y sin palabras, y se detuvo en seco al cabo de estar a un metro de aquel grupo; alzó la mirada, y encontró con las miradas extrañadas de aquellos jóvenes.

-Sasori... ¿Te encuentras bien?– Preguntó el menor un tanto consternado por como lucía el pelirrojo. -¿Qué pasó?- Musitó apenado.

-Pero... ¿Qué rayos?– Decía el de cabellos azul oscuro, muy sorprendido, hasta que fue abruptamente interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Me caí…- Mintió el joven pelirrojo secamente, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Con que te caíste, eh?– Preguntó Zetsu incrédulo, mirando con detenimiento a Sasori. -¿Como fue eso?- Interrogó, con su inquisidora mirada puesta en el pelirrojo.

-Me resbalé con la nieve incrustada en el piso- Respondió Sasori naturalmente, con suma calma, como si si se tratase de la verdad.

-H'm- El rubio observó a Sasori un tanto consternado... Le daba pena verlo así; se veía muy frágil e inocente a la vez, como si se tratase de un niño.

-Tsk, s_i, claro_- Susurró casi en un bufido Kisame, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. -Chico, ahórrate la escena, y dinos quien te ha golpeado- Espetó, directamente.

-No entiendo de qué hablas- Contestó el pelirrojo sobriamente. -De verdad que me he caído- Aseguró, mirando al mayor inquisidoramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasori h'm?- Preguntó Deidara un poco dudoso en las palabras del pelirrojo... Se veía un poco sospechoso en su forma de actuar. -_Pero ni como asegurarlo, si ni siquiera lo conocemos h'm_- Pensó.

-Si, ahora me encuentro bien- Respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente. -Gracias, Deidara- Musitó, a lo que se arreglaba el cuello de su suéter.

-Sasori…- Susurró el menor un poco apenado y a las vez, preocupado. -_Quiero creerte Sasori, de verdad... Pero ¿Cómo es que te ves tan sospechoso?_- Pensó.

-...- Suspiró Kisame, no muy convencido de las palabras del pelirrojo. -_Entre más callados, mas cosas ocultan_- Susurró para sí mismo, a lo que se dio media vuelta. -Vámonos, está helando aquí- Decía, a lo que empezó a caminar.

-Descuida, Sasori- Musitó Zetsu sobriamente. -Iremos a curarte esa herida- Decía mientras caminaba, seguido del pelirrojo. -Que curioso que sólo te lastimaste en el labio, sin tener otra raspadura en tu rostro... ¿No es así, Sasori?- Espetó seriamente.

-En efecto- Contestó el pelirrojo tranquilamente. -Todavía sigo sorprendido- Musitó, a lo que retiró su atención del joven de cabellos verdosos.

-Hmn- Zestu miró sospechosamente al pelirrojo, quien tenía su mirada gélida, fija en el camino. -_Que peculiar eres, Sasori_- Pensó, a lo que desvió su mirada.

Aquel grupo de jóvenes pronto retomó su camino hacia el hogar de uno de ellos; durante el camino estuvo un poco silencioso, debido a la sospecha que tenían los jóvenes sobre el pelirrojo... Más se cuestionaba Kisame, quien era más o menos quien conocía a los bravucones de los suburbios, y se preguntaba quien de todos había sido. El joven pelirrojo se sentía un poco incomodo, puesto que presentía el mal augurio de los demás... ¿Tan malo era en fingir? Se cuestionó Sasori. Se preguntaba cual hubiera sido la reacción de los demás si se enterasen que fue el moreno quien lo había golpeado, además de amenazado; inevitablemente, el pelirrojo suspiró resignado.

-H'm- El joven rubio no articulaba palabra alguna; durante el camino desviaba disimuladamente la mirada hacia Sasori. –_¿Por qué?… ¿Por que me siento así?-_ Se preguntó así mismo. _-Me duele verlo así... Y no es por lastima h'm_- Pensó, a lo que otra vez dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo nuevamente.

**l l l l l l l l l l**

Al transcurrir unos largos minutos en el silencio, pronto el hogar del rubio se encontró frente a ellos; unos, desesperados estaban, ya que tanto anhelaban con entrar en la calidez de un hogar familiar. El hogar del rubio quedaba un poco mas aislado de los suburbios, siendo esta un poco mas privada; la casa era inmensa, además de elegante y acogedora... Sasori quedó sorprendido al ver por primera vez el hogar donde Deidara habitaba; nunca se imaginó que el rubio fuese de familia con dinero. Deidara subió unos escalones, hasta estar frente a la entrada de su hogar; de su chamarra sacó unas llaves, y una de ellas la insertó en el picaporte, con ello, abriendo la puerta. Entró el primero, dejando la entrada abierta para sus amigos, mientras el encendía las luces y ponía la calefacción, ya que tanto se morían de frío.

El menor fue quien entró rápidamente al hogar del rubio, con total confianza... como si se tratase de su segundo hogar. El joven de cabello verdoso aun conservaba la educación, al pasar primero sus zapatos en el tapete de bienvenida, antes de entrar, al igual que Kisame. Pero aun faltaba uno, y era quien estaba apenas en los primeros escalones antes de la puerta de entrada; se trataba el pelirrojo, quien no tenía la suficiente confianza como para entrar sin ser invitado. El de gafas anaranjadas se percató de que Sasori aun no había entrado, por lo que se asomó al umbral de la puerta, y miró extrañado al pelirrojo.

-Sasori, ¿Qué estás esperando?– Preguntó el menor extrañado. -Te resfriaras si no entras... ¡Vamos, que aquí esta acogedor!- Exclamó, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasori, eres bienvenido h'm– Dijo el joven rubio, haciendo un ademán de entrada, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Gracias- Musitó el pelirrojo, dando una ligera reverencia y se dispuso a entrar en aquella casa, no sin antes haberse limpiado los zapatos con el tapete de bienvenida.

-Veamos películas Exclamó el menor dirigiéndose a la sala, cuya era espaciosa y elegante; el piso estaba forrado por una fina alfombra color vino, que contrastaba con el tapizado, que era de un color hueso. Ventanas muy altas tenia, con cortinas y muebles clásicos... Tal parecía que los padres de Deidara eran personas conservadoras.

-Silencio Tobi- Musitó el de cabellos verdes. -No hagas tanto escándalo- Decía, mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

-Tienes un adorable hogar- Mencionó el pelirrojo, teniendo a un lado al rubio. Sasori no dejaba de mirar los minuciosos detalles que tenia la sala... estaba maravillado.

-Gracias- Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. -Solía ser de mis abuelos antes de que fallecieran h'm- Agregó, a lo que miró al pelirrojo, apenas acordándose de algo. -Oh, vamos a que te curemos esa herida h'm- Exclamó.

-_Es cierto_- Susurró Sasori, a punto de posar dos de sus dedos en la herida.

El rubio le indicó a Sasori de que lo siguiera con un ademán, seguido de darse media vuelta, comenzando a recorrer los pasillos de la casa, seguido del pelirrojo. Sasori estaba en silencio, observando los decorados y detalles del hogar, mientras seguía al rubio. Aquel estilo, lo solían tener sus padres, quienes gustaban de vivir con clase, peor que a la vez fura acogedor, y familiar. El pelirrojo sonrió melancólicamente por el simple recuerdo que le trajo el hogar de Deidara... Se preguntaba dónde había quedado todo lo que alguna vez conformó su hogar, y quien habitaba ahora en ella. Suspiró el pelirrojo; tenia mucho que no recordaba su casa.

Deidara se detuvo enfrente del baño y abrió la puerta, éste se adentro seguido de Sasori. El baño también era grande para la sorpresa de Sasori, cabían muy bien ellos dos en el mismo baño y sobraba espacio. Deidara se agachó y abrió una cabina donde se encontraban algunas cosas de baño como papel, entre otras cosas. Ahí estaba el botiquín y Deidara lo sacó.

- Puedes sentarte en esa silla un… - Dijo Deidara sonriéndole.

- … - Sasori asintió.

Deidara abrió el botiquín y saco alcohol y algodón para limpiar la herida y se acerco a Sasori, quien estaba sentado en una silla que se encontraba en el baño. Deidara puso cara de tristeza al ver la herida de Sasori… A simple vista se podía notar que le dolía mucho aunque éste no lo demostrara… Realmente lucia mal; estaba algo hinchado y alrededor de la herida estaba de color marrón…

- _Me pregunto si será cierto lo que dijo Sasori sobre como se hizo esa herida un… Lo curioso es que solo se lastimo el labio… _– Pensaba Deidara, incrédulo.

El silencio inquietaba algo a Sasori; éste no sabía que decir en ese momento... y por parte de Deidara, que no articulaba palabra alguna, solo se dedicaba a observar lo grave de la herida de éste. Sasori no quería preocuparlo, después de todo, no era gran cosa… ese dolor no se comparaba con el dolor que ya había sufrido antes de haber visto a su querido Deidara de nuevo.

Deidara humedeció el algodón con alcohol y delicadamente se la colocó en el labio inferior de Sasori para limpiar la herida y para que así, no se infectara; pero algo que asustó a Deidara fue el gemido de dolor que emitió el pelirrojo. Esto hizo que Deidara retirara de inmediato el algodón húmedo.

- Sa-Sasori, disculpa un – Dijo Deidara algo asustado debido a que lastimó a Sasori por no haberlo hecho más delicadamente; todo por andar pensando en otras cosas.

- No-no te preocupes; estoy bien… Continua – Susurró Sasori algo tranquilo y sonriendo; la reacción de Deidara al notar que eso le había dolido, le pareció tierna.

- … - Deidara sólo se sonrojó. Esta situación lo ponía algo nervioso.

Deidara volvió a colocar el algodón húmedo en el labio inferior de Sasori pero más delicadamente. Empezó a limpiar la herida lo más suave que podía… Se sentía un poco mal, puesto que Sasori no podía evitar hacer algunas muecas por el dolor y se estaba aguantando y tratando de no volver a gemir.

Cuando por fin Deidara terminó de limpiar la herida se dispuso a sacar del botiquín, cinta, para que la herida sanara. Recortó un pedazo finamente y con su dedo índice y pulgar empezó a ponerla en el labio inferior lo más delicado que pudiese. Sasori se encontraba muy nervioso, puesto que tenia a Deidara a unos centímetros de él; y con sus dedos posándose cerca de sus labios para colocar la cinta; le era muy tentador.

Deidara también estaba sonrojado, estaba muy nervioso puesto que no podía colocar bien la cinta y cada vez se acercaba más a Sasori intencionalmente. Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo colocarla perfectamente; Sasori no se quejó, ya que éste estaba perdido en Deidara. Cuando éste se da cuenta que la distancia entre él y Sasori era casi nula se puso más rojo; sentía el cálido respirar de Sasori y su cabello acariciaba su cara. No podían dejar de mirarse y de estar así, a pesar de que Deidara ya había terminado de curar a Sasori. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado.

En ese momento iba Tobi corriendo hacia el baño muy divertido con el control remoto del televisor seguido Kisame; quien iba persiguiendo a Tobi muy enojado y atrás de éste se encontraba Zetsu para tratar de detener a Kisame para que nadie resultara herido. Tobi abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño donde se encontraron a Sasori sentado en una silla y casi encima de él a Deidara. Estos dos se giraron inmediatamente muy sonrojados aun en la misma posición. Kisame, Tobi y Zetsu los observaron un tanto extrañados.

- ¡Ahh! – Deidara gritó y se separó inmediatamente de Sasori captando lo que sus amigos habían visto.

- Amm… - Sasori estaba muy rojo; no sabía que decir.

- Ehh… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Preguntó Zetsu, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sorprendido por tal escena que acababa de ver.

- Amm… - Deidara estaba muy nervioso, pues la escena que sus amigos acababan de ver se podría malinterpretar.

- Emm… ¿Interrumpimos algo o qué? – Preguntó Kisame con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- … - Sasori abrió la boca y se puso en blanco.

- ¡Sasori y Deidara estaban muy pegaditos! – Gritó Tobi inocentemente.

- ¡Cállate Tobi un! – Gritó Deidara algo exaltado y nervioso.

- Bueno, emm… Hare como si no vi nada - Dijo Zetsu en blanco.

- ¿Pero qué!... ¡Tú no has visto nada un!... ¿De qué hablas! – Preguntaba Deidara mas exaltado aun.

- Heh, entonces… ¿Porque te pones así, Deidara? – Preguntó Kisame, muy subjetivo.

- ¿Así como un! – Deidara estaba más que exaltado, respiraba agitadamente.

- … - Sasori solo veía la escena algo avergonzado.

- ¡Veamos las películas! – Dijo Tobi saliendo del tema muy alegre, como si no hubiera visto nada realmente.

- Si, mejor… He, he – Le siguió Zetsu, ignorando todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

- ¡Ah sí!... ¡Tobi, dame el control! - Ordenó Kisame agarrando a Tobi, pero éste se zafó y logró escapar, por lo que Kisame empezó a perseguirlo como anteriormente lo había hecho.

- Uff… - Deidara suspiró aliviado; sus amigos ya se habían ido.

- … -

- …un - Deidara se giró para ver a Sasori y se sonrojó al tener aquel par de ojos color miel posándose sobre los suyos.

- … - Sasori también se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Emm… ¿Esta mejor tu herida un? – Preguntó Deidara desviando la mirada también, sonrojado.

- Si; gracias… - Susurró Sasori en voz baja, pero audible para Deidara.

- Que bien un… - Dijo Deidara algo nervioso por lo que había pasado anteriormente – Será mejor que te cambies esa ropa, esta algo mojada - Deidara posó su mano en la nuca, desviando la mirada.

- … - Sasori solo asintió sonrojado, observando a Deidara.

--

Pronto salieron del baño y se dirigían al cuarto de Deidara, para que Sasori se cambiara de ropa, puesto que se encontraban sucias debido a la supuesta "caída" de Sasori. Cuando estos dos entraron, Deidara se dispuso a buscar ropa en su armario. Sasori contemplaba algunos cuadros que se encontraban en la pared.

- _Realmente son hermosos…_ - Pensó Sasori admirando asombrado – Eres muy bueno; tienes talento… - Susurró Sasori sin despegar la vista de los cuadros.

- ¿Ah?... Ah, gracias un – Respondió Deidara algo avergonzado. Nadie le había dicho eso con tanta honestidad. Sus amigos no apreciaban mucho su arte y sus padres tampoco.

Mientras recorría el cuarto, observando los cuadros, notó una que le llamo mucho la atención. Éste cuadro tenía tiempo, y sus colores eran algo fríos; tenia pintado unos árboles muy altos, no tenían hojas, el suelo tenía un color oscuro, al igual que los troncos de los árboles; el fondo era una mezcla de azul y blanco y con unos efectos de nieve... Ese cuadro daba una sensación de frío, y a simple vista se podía notar que representaba el invierno; pero esto no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Sasori, si no, que entre uno de esos árboles, había una persona escondida… No se podía ver mucho, puesto que estaba a distancia, y solo se podía ver la sombra; lo curioso, era que tenía un toque rojizo en el cabello.

- _Ese seré… ¿Yo?_ – Pensaba muy curioso Sasori sin despegarle la vista al cuadro… ¿Cómo era posible que Deidara haya hecho un cuadro de cuando Sasori se ponía a verlo en el parque?... ¿Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba antes?

- Sasori, toma; esta ropa te quedara un… ¿Sa-Sasori? – Deidara notó la reacción de Sasori al ver ese cuadro – ¿Sucede algo, Sasori un? – Preguntó Deidara algo desconcertado.

- …No - Contestó Sasori apenas quitando la mirada a los cuadros para agarrar la ropa – Gracias… - Susurró Sasori sonriéndole.

- Bien, ya sabes dónde está el baño… Te esperamos en la sala, para ver las películas un - Dijo Deidara algo nervioso pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa.

Sasori solo asintió sonriendo ligeramente y se dirigió al baño, donde se cambiaria. Deidara le había prestado una camisa de manga larga blanca y otra de manga corta gris oscuro para que se la pusiera encima, también unos pantalones holgados casuales de un gris más claro y unos vans grueso, negros, con algunos toques blancos.

Al cabo de terminar de cambiarse, regresó a la habitación de Deidara, y dejó la ropa sucia en un cesto que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Se iba a dirigir a la sala, donde estaban los demás, pero notó algo en la mesita que estaba alado de la cama de Deidara. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hacia la mesita, y vio algo que lo hizo quedar en blanco.

En la mesita que había alado de la cama de Deidara, se encontraba una pequeña marioneta algo maltratada. Tantos recuerdos le trajeron esa marioneta… esa marioneta que alguna vez había hecho solo para Deidara en su noveno cumpleaños… esa marioneta que fue rota por aquel chico insensible de ojos rojos y mirada fría. Después de tantos años volvió a verla de nuevo; aquel trabajo que le había costado hacerla cuando era pequeño.

Supuso Sasori que como ésta se había roto, seguro Deidara trató de arreglarla, puesto que se notaban las reparaciones mal hechas. Sasori sonrió; ver esto, y el cuadro que vio anteriormente, hizo que se sintiera mejor… Deidara ha estado pensando en él durante estos años; era algo mutuo. Siempre pensó que era el único que pensaba en el otro… ¿Como pudo dejarlo? Nunca debió haberse ido… Pero lo hecho, hecho esta; era hora de recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido.

- _Pero… ¿Por qué no me reconoció?..._ – Pensó Sasori algo triste.

Sasori buscó por el cuarto de Deidara, algunos materiales que le podrían ayudar, y los agarró. Cogió la marioneta y empezó a reparar los daños que ésta tenia. Se apuró en arreglarla y en pintar los detalles que se habían borrado debido a los años. Para su suerte, Deidara tenía una infinidad de pinturas y herramientas que él usaba para sus obras. Había quedado como nueva. Sasori sonrió para sí mismo mientras observaba la pequeña marioneta que se encontraba en sus manos. Delicadamente la colocó en el mismo lugar, como estaba. Apagó la luz y salió de aquella habitación.

--

El joven pelirrojo, apurado, se dirigió hacia la sala, donde todos se encontraban esperándolo, sentados en unos cojines que se posaban en la alfombra, y alado había unos tazones llenos de palomitas y latas de refrescos. Todos esperaban impacientes a que Sasori llegara, puesto que se había tardado más de la cuenta.

- Sasori… ¡Apúrate! Ya queremos ver la película – Dijo lloriqueando, Kisame.

- … - Sasori sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Apaga las luces, Sasori! – Ordenó Tobi dirigiéndose a Sasori muy alegremente, quien éste lo obedeció, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el interruptor.

- Que comience la película… - Dijo Zetsu y puso en el control "Play" para comenzar la película.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Es una de terror? – Preguntó desconcertado, Tobi.

- Pues si, Tobi… - Contestó Kisame entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ahh! – Gritó Tobi asustado, y se aferró fuertemente de Kisame y Zetsu, quienes tenía cerca.

- Pe-pero Tobi… Si aun ni comienza la película – Aseguró Zetsu, siendo ahogado por el agarre de Tobi.

- ¡Tonto! – Dijo Kisame tratando de quitarse de encima a Tobi.

- Tobi tiene miedo – Dijo Tobi lloriqueando sin dejar de agarrar a sus amigos.

Una vez que Sasori había encontrado el interruptor de las luces, las apagó y se sentó en un cojín que se encontraba alado de Deidara, quien éste se sonrojó pero no se notaba debido a que estaba oscuro. Había tres tazones de palomitas, uno de ellos lo compartían éstos dos.

La película empezó, era algo tétrica. Kisame y Zetsu la veían atentamente consumiendo palomitas y refrescos; n cambio Tobi, estaba escondido debajo de un cojín temblando del miedo. Sasori y Deidara se veían de reojo; no prestaban mucha atención a la película. Como ellos tenían un tazón de palomitas para los dos, sus manos se tocaban una que otras veces para agarrar palomitas y quitaban la mano rápidamente, seguido, se sonrojaban. Esto hacia que los dos se sintieran más nerviosos.

Al intermedio de la película, los sustos comenzaban ya. Tobi a cada escena gritaba, no importara si ésta fuera horrible o no. Kisame se cansó de los actos por parte de Tobi y lo tapó con un cojín para que ya no hiciera más ruido, debido a que no lo dejaba ver la película, que ya se estaba poniendo interesante. Al cabo de unos minutos, llega la parte de la película donde da más miedo.

- ¡No! – Saltó Zetsu en blanco por el susto.

- ¡Ahh! – Kisame gritó.

- ¡Uhh! – Para la sorpresa de todos, Tobi no se había asustado… Hasta le pareció divertida, cosa que asusto más a Kisame.

Sasori enmudeció por el susto que se llevó por la película, pero algo que hizo que se estremeciera fue que sintió un cuerpo aferrándose fuertemente hacia el suyo debido al susto que se llevó también. El pelirrojo se giró, y para su sorpresa se trataba de Deidara, quien alzó la mirada y se encontró con Sasori, sorprendido y sonrojado. Deidara inmediatamente se separó de Sasori, avergonzado y muy rojo. El pelirrojo solo lo veía con ternura.

- _Que lindo se ve cuando esta asustado… _- Pensó Sasori viendo a Deidara con una leve sonrisa.

--

Después de un tiempo, la película ya había acabado, lo mejor sería que se fueran todos a su casa, ya que había comenzado a nevar y no llevaban mucha ropa abrigadora. Todos empezaron a recoger sus tazones, latas y restos de palomitas; Tobi para variar, hacia su desorden, e irritaba al pobre de Kisame. Zetsu lavaba los platos, muy contento, que se encontraban en la cocina; Deidara y Sasori limpiaban la sala, recogiendo las palomitas regadas por Tobi o por los sustos que se llevaban los demás por la película.

Todos acabaron de limpiar el desastre, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi y Sasori ya estaban listos para retirarse de la casa de Deidara, con sus abrigos ya puestos encima. Empezaron a agarrar sus cosas y una que otra cosa que habían olvidado llevarse anteriormente.

- ¡Si!... Creí que había perdido a Mini-Tobi – Dijo Tobi muy contento abrazando a un mini peluche muy parecido a él pero más gordito y llevaba una capa negra.

- Bahh… Esa cosa - Susurró Kisame entrecerrando los ojos con cara de aburrido.

- He, he… Bueno, muchas gracias Deidara por la tarde – Dijo Zetsu amablemente.

- ¡No hay de que un! – Contestó Deidara, sonriendo.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería! – Aseguró Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- … - Deidara solo asintió contento.

- Nos vemos mañana Deidara… - Dijo suavemente Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

- Si un… - Deidara se sonrojó y le sonrió.

- ¡Adiós Deidara!– Se despidió Tobi, echándose encima de Deidara como mono.

- ¡Aghh!... ¡Tobi, me ahorcas un! – Dijo Deidara tratando de sacarse de Tobi.

- ¡He, he! – Tobi se bajó de Deidara – ¡Ahora dale un abrazo a Mini-Tobi! – Dijo Tobi muy inocente.

- ¿…? – Deidara miró con curiosidad aquel objeto… Le dio un poco de miedo – Emm, si… - Abrazó el pequeño muñeco un tanto incomodo.

Kisame abrió la puerta y salió, seguido de Zetsu, Sasori y Tobi. Deidara se puso en el umbral de la puerta y veía como sus amigos se iban, quienes ya estaban de espaldas; pero Sasori todavía se giró para sonreírle y después seguir caminando con los demás. Deidara se sonrojó y después cerró la puerta.

Suspiró; estaba agotado por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Se dirigió a su cuarto y saco la pijama con la que se iba a dormir esa noche; entró al baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina con agua caliente. Esperó a que la tina estuviese casi llena y después se desvistió, seguido de adentrarse en ella. Le era muy relajante el agua caliente con ese frío que hacia.

- Sasori… - Suspiró Deidara – Muero de ganas por conocerte más un… - Cerró los ojos y se sumergía en el agua_ – Esos cabellos rojizos tan suaves y desordenados un; esos ojos color miel, esa mirada perdida. Y esos labios rosas tan finos… como quisiera bes…_ - Deidara abrió los ojos y se levantó, exaltado - ¿Qué! – Gritó Deidara exaltado - ¿Qué me pasa un!... ¿Desde cuando me pongo así? – Se volvió a sentar en la tina mas tranquilo – Me siento raro pensando en él un… - Dijo algo incomodo – Pero… nadie me había hecho sentir así un… - Se sonrojó y sonrió para si mismo.

Deidara se quedó por unos minutos mas, así, y después se levantó, seguido de secarse el cuerpo. Empezó a ponerse la pijama con algo de pereza. Salió del baño y pronto se dirigió a su cuarto; ya listo para irse a dormir. Mañana querría ver de nuevo a Sasori, temprano. Preparaba su cama y acomodaba sus almohadas, pero en eso vio su marioneta.

- Pero… ¿Qué? – Deidara miró aquel objeto muy sorprendido. Agarró con extrañeza la pequeña marioneta y empezó a ver cada uno de los detalles – Esta como… como antes un - Deidara no entendía como es que su marioneta estaba completamente arreglada; no la había mandado a arreglar por temor a que quizá la modificaran… Pero parecía como si nunca hubiera sufrido ninguna caída – No lo entiendo un… Entonces… ¿Cómo? El único que ha entrado a mi cuarto hoy, aparte de mi, fue… - Deidara enmudeció de repente, se quedó en blanco y comenzó a temblar.

– ¿_Se-será que… Sasori sea… aquel chico un?_ -

* * *

**H a l l o !  
**

Apenas comenzando a editar; disculpen el desorden... (:

Soy algo lenta continuando con la historia… ¡Un día en la historia me llevó 2 caps.!

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!... ¡Espero que no los haya hecho esperar tanto por la continuación! ):

Eso es todo. :)

**M a t t a N e !**


	5. Sólo quería amor

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Sólo quería amor.

Se encontraba un joven alto de cabellos azul oscuro en una cocina, preparándose lo que seria una deliciosa tarta. La cocina no era del todo grande; en las paredes de enfrente estaban las alacenas y debajo el fregadero, la estufa y el refrigerador, y por ultimo, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con algunas sillas.

Kisame cantaba mientras se preparaba su comida; pero escuchó algunos ruidos que lo pusieron muy incomodo, éste detuvo, por un momento, la preparación de su torta, para buscar de donde provenía aquel ruido; no encontraba nada. No había otra persona, aparte él, en aquel lugar. Simplemente ignoró todo ruido que había escuchado y continuó con su torta.

Alguien escalaba una de las sillas que se encontraban en la mesa. Este ser parecía ser muy pequeño, quizá tan grande como una mano. Iba cargando algo en su espalda. Una vez que subió, estaba encima de la mesa, parado, ahora cargando aquel objeto con sus diminutos brazos. Ese objeto estaba muy puntiagudo… se trataba de un cuchillo de cocina. Se iba acercando silenciosamente a Kisame. Esta personita llevaba una capa negra, y algo que lo caracterizaba mucho es que llevaba una mascara naranja con un agujero en el ojo derecho.

Kisame terminó de hacer su torta; se quitó el delantal y agarró su torta, dispuesto a comérselo en la mesa… Pero justamente cuando se giraba para dirigirse a la mesa, el ser diminuto saltó sobre él. Kisame soltó su torta y empezó a gritar y moverse lo más que pusiese, para así, quitarse de encima aquel diminuto ser, que al aparentar quería matarlo.

- ¡Ahh! – Gritó Kisame tratándose de quitar encima el pequeño ser. – ¡Alguien ayúdenme! – Ahogó en vano, pues nadie se encontraba allí. Estaba solo. – ¡No!... Tobi; por favor… ¡Alguien ayúdenme! – Gritó desesperadamente.

El diminuto ser llegó a la espalda de Kisame. El peli azul, como no podía hacer nada, pues no alcanzaba aquel ser, el diminuto ser aprovechó aquel momento y comenzó a clavar aquel puntiagudo objeto que traía en sus bracitos, haciendo que Kisame cayera lentamente.

- Tobi es un buen chico… - Dijo el pequeño ser muy inocentemente de una forma maniaca, apuñalando mas a Kisame.

- ¡No!... No… - Ahogó Kisame en un último intento.

.&.

- No… ¡Ahh! – Gritó desesperadamente Kisame, y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Al parecer, fue una pesadilla. – Aghh… ¡Tobi! – Suspiró Kisame.

Kisame se encontraba en su cuarto; que ésta, estaba algo desordenada y mal organizada. Tenía algunos pósteres de algunas bandas musicales en las paredes y en la puerta. En una esquina había una batería, y algunas ropas estaban tiradas en otra de las esquinas del cuarto.

Kisame se levantó con algo de pereza, y se dirigió al baño, donde se tomaría una ducha; abrió la llave de la regadera. Como el agua era tan caliente, se llenó el baño de vapor. Kisame terminó de quitarse la pijama que traía puesta; abrió el cancel y apenas entró, alguien saltó encima de él.

- ¡Tobi! – Gritó Kisame.

--

En la casa de Kisame, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo sentado en un mueble de la sala, esperando a que Tobi despertara a su compañero. Mientras tanto, la señora de la casa, y madre de Kisame, lo atendía complacida, sirviéndole una taza caliente de chocolate con una ligera sonrisa.

- Heh, como se divierten esos dos… - Dijo la señora de la casa con una sonrisa.

- _He, he… Pobre de Kisame_ - Pensó Sasori sonriendo con una gota en la sien.

_Flash Back_

Era otra mañana más en la casa de Tobi, o más bien dicho, era otra madrugada más. Tobi se había levantado muy temprano y se preparó para lo que seria el resto del día. Levantó a Sasori, quien estaba muy dormido y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos… Apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

- Tobi… ¿Por qué tan temprano? Son las siete de la mañana Tobi – Preguntó Sasori, bostezando.

- El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda – Contestó Tobi muy alegre.

- ¿…? – Sasori lo miró intrigado.

- ¡Vamos a ver a Kisame! – Dijo Tobi, con mucha energía.

- Pero… Seguro ha de estar durmiendo aun - Aseguró Sasori, somnoliento.

- ¡Pues vamos a despertarlo! – Respondió Tobi muy alegre, alzando un brazo como de victoria.

- … – Sasori sonreía levemente con una gota en la sien.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- … - Sasori quedó por un momento en pausa.

- ¿Y como dices que te llamas? – Preguntó la señora con una sonrisa.

- Sasori… – Susurró, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

- Ohh… ¿Eres un nuevo amigo de Kisame? – Preguntó la señora, sentándose con él para beber también una taza de chocolate.

- Emm… si – Afirmó Sasori, un poco inseguro.

- ¿Vives por aquí cerca? – Preguntó, curiosa la señora.

- Emm… Algo… Cerca de la fábrica donde se solían hacer marionetas – Contestó Sasori, algo nervioso por la leve interrogación de la señora.

- Ohh… Ya veo - Dijo la señora un tanto curiosa - … - Suspiró – Esa fábrica… Que descansen en paz los dueños - Susurró la madre de Kisame, cerrando los ojos.

- … - Sasori se le quedó viendo inexpresivo; se trataba de sus padres.

- Los llegué a conocer; no mucho… pero si eran buenas personas - Dijo la señora con una leve sonrisa - Pero como es la vida… - Tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

- … - Sasori bajó la mirada. Le dolía haber perdido a sus padres tan pequeño. Los extrañaba mucho.

En ese momento bajó muy escandalosamente Tobi; quien parecía ser perseguido. En efecto, de eso se trataba, y lo estaba haciendo Kisame, quien bajaba las escaleras muy bruscamente, con un toque de molestia. La señora de la casa los veía con gracia. El joven pelirrojo alzó la vista con un gesto inexpresivo.

- Por favor Tobi… ¿Qué son estas horas de estar levantando a la gente! – Preguntó Kisame muy exaltado y respirando agitadamente.

- El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda – Contestó Tobi muy contento.

- … - Suspiró Kisame – Heh, buenos días mamá… - Dijo resignado, Kisame, esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días hijo! – Respondió la señora contenta - ¡Que te diviertas con tus amigos! – Dijo esto y se fue a la cocina, no sin antes, plantearle un leve beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

- Si mamá… - Respondió Kisame contento - ¡Hola Sasori! – Le sonrió al joven pelirrojo.

- …Hola - Contestó Sasori apenas saliendo de su trance.

- Heh, disculpa a Tobi… ¡No esta consiente de que hora es!... Cof, cof, de hecho de nada, cof… He, he – Se burló Kisame.

- He, he… - Siguió Sasori.

- ¡Bueno, vallamos a despertar a Zetsu! – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Si! – Le siguió Tobi muy escandalosamente.

Los tres salieron de aquella casa dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Zetsu. Aun estaba algo oscuro, pero el sol comenzaba a salir tímidamente. Había algo de neblina, y hacia un poco de frío; Kisame iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros con unas franjas azules a los constados, llevaba puesta una camisa gruesa de manga larga y cuello alto, de blanco; encima traía una chamarra grande azul con algunos detalles grises, y calzaba unos tenis negros con franjas azules.

Sasori traía unos pantalones oscuros algo holgados, y largos, llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga de color vino, y encima una sudadera con gorro, de color blanco con algunos detalles negros; calzaba unos vans negros con detalles blancos. Tobi llevaba unos jeans gruesos y holgados, encima traía una chamarra holgada de color café claro con detalles naranja, la llevaba toda cerrada, y calzaba unos vans oscuros con detalles rojos.

Tobi comentaba una que otra cosa, a lo que Kisame le preguntaba acerca algunos detalles que nada tenían que ver. Sasori iba caminando muy pensativo y estaba ansioso por ver a Deidara; con el simple hecho de recordarlo éste se sonrojaba y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Kisame llegó a notar esto ultimo durante el camino y la curiosidad lo embargó.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Zetsu, y tocaron el timbre… Tardaron un poco para responder, pero para su sorpresa, les respondió Zetsu, quien estaba en pijama aun y con pantuflas. Éste hizo un ademán para que entraran, a lo que a todos respondieron. Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron como si ésta se tratara de la suya; con toda confianza. Quizá Sasori no tanto; esperó a que lo invitaran.

- ¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí? – Preguntó Zetsu, bostezando al final de la pregunta.

- ¡El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda! – Respondió muy alegre, Tobi.

- He, he, tienes razón… ¡Regreso, ahorita me cambio! – Dijo Zetsu cambiando su ánimo a uno mas despierto.

- ¿…? – Kisame se le quedó viendo inexpresivo - _¿Qué fue eso?_ – Pensó Kisame; su amigo resultaba ser muy raro a veces.

Mientras Zetsu se estaba preparando para salir, los demás estaban en la sala. Kisame; quien estaba sentado en un sillón, parecía que se volvía a dormir. Tobi sacó su muñeco, que era muy parecido a él, y empezó a jugar con Kisame, quien estaba ya dormido, pues le ganó el sueño de una vez.

Sasori observaba aquella sala muy atento, cada más mínimo detalle lo notaba… Parecía ser que era una persona muy observadora. En eso, vio un portarretrato que le llamó la atención; se trataba de una foto de Zetsu cuando era pequeño, y a su alrededor estaban Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara muy juntos y felices… Y alado, un poco mas apartado del grupo, estaba Itachi, quien estaba serio.

- _… ¿Qué haré con Itachi?_ – Pensó algo preocupado Sasori, debido a que Itachi lo tenía amenazado. No quería causar problemas y disgustos. – _No… no debo causarle problemas a Deidara _- Pensó con su mirada clavada en el retrato.

Zetsu salió de su cuarto ya listo; iba vestido con unos pantalones holgados oscuros, encima llevaba una chamarra con gorro de color verde oscuro, ésta la llevaba toda cerrada, calzaba unos zapatos como tenis café y llevaba puesto un gorro del mismo color. Se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, muy energético.

- ¡Ya estoy listo! – Dijo Zetsu, muy animado.

- … - Kisame estaba roncando.

- ¡Uhh! – Tobi no le prestó atención a Zetsu, pues, seguía jugando con Kisame y su muñeco.

- ¿…? – Sasori se le quedaba viendo a un punto fijo sin cerrar los ojos; parecía que no estaba en la sala precisamente.

- … - Zetsu medio cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado, ya que nadie le había hecho caso.

Se dirigió hacia Sasori y le pasó la mano enfrente de su cara, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, para que despertara de su trance. Después de unos segundos, Sasori cerró los ojos y levantó su vista para encontrarse con Zetsu, quien lo veía extrañado. El joven pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención.

- …Disculpa - Susurró Sasori, algo apenado.

- Heh, no te preocupes – Contestó Zetsu sonriendo, con una gota en la sien.

Luego, Zetsu se dirigió hacia Kisame, para comenzar a despertarlo; sin mencionar que Tobi seguía jugando en su panza con su muñeco. Intentó varias veces solo hablándole, pero era inútil, por lo que optó por moverlo bruscamente, y apenas así despertó.

- … ¿Ah? – Kisame apenas captaba lo que pasaba. Y tan pronto se dio cuenta de que tenia a Tobi encima de el, jugando, lo quitó molesto.

- Ahora si vámonos – Suspiró, Zetsu.

- … - Kisame vio su reloj – ¡Te tardaste mucho para cambiarte! – Se quejó Kisame, viendo que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

- ¡Vayamos a desayunar con los demás! – Dijo Tobi casi saliendo de la casa.

Todos salieron de la casa de Zetsu. Se fueron caminando hacia la cafetería; no era tan largo el camino. El clima estaba algo frío, había nieve en el camino, y hacia vientos helados. Mientras iban caminando, Tobi iba molestando a Kisame como de costumbre, Zetsu iba escuchando música de su reproductor de música, y Sasori iba pensativo, observando alrededor.

Pronto llegaron a la cafetería, y se dirigieron al mismo lugar que se sentaban todos los días. Allí se encontraron con Hidan, Kakuzu, e… Itachi, quien estaba leyendo un libro mientras los otros dos comían. Hidan iba vestido con unos jeans negros gruesos y algo ajustados con algunas cadenas atrás, llevaba una camisa de manga larga, también gruesa, blanca y encima una chamarra grande negra; calzaba unos botines negros también.

Kakuzu vestía unos jeans oscuros ajustados, llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga negra, con unas franjas blancas en las mangas; llevaba puesto un gorro negro con algunos parches, y calzaba unas botas. Itachi vestía unos pantalones casuales azul oscuro, llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga negra gruesa, con un grafo blanco en la parte de atrás, y calzaba unas botas negras.

Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi llegaron y se sentaron; pronto empezaron a saludar a los que se encontraban en la mesa. Sasori seguía parado aun, alado de la mesa, pues, estaba Itachi sentado allí… ¿Y si reaccionaba mal? Él aun no se percataba de su presencia, ya que estaba clavado leyendo su libro, sin ni siquiera prestar atención hacia los demás.

- ¡Sasori, siéntate! – Dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa, invitándolo.

En ese momento Itachi alzó la mirada serio, encontrándose con la mirada de Sasori, quien lo veía inexpresivo. Parecía que el moreno lo quería matar con la mirada. El pelirrojo no parecía estar asustado, se mostraba indiferente ante el comportamiento de Itachi. Esto hacia que el moreno se molestara aun más. Sasori simplemente se sentó indiferente hacia Itachi, ignorando sus actitudes poco corteses.

Todos, excepto Tobi, quien seguía jugando con su muñeco en la mesa, notaron el comportamiento de parte del moreno y el pelirrojo; se sentía cierta tensión en la mesa. La curiosidad de todos despertó, pero a pesar de eso, continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de ser lo mas discretos posible.

- He, he… Emm, bueno, iré a pedir el desayuno… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó Zetsu, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Yo quiero waffles! – Respondió muy animado Tobi, alzando su muñeco al aire.

- Yo quiero Hot-Cakes – Contestó Kisame, pasándole el dinero.

- ¿Y tu Sasori? – Preguntó Zetsu, dirigiéndose al joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- …Emm –Sasori le daba un poco de pena pedirle comida.

- OK, yo te elijo algo, he, he… No te sientas incomodo, estas en confianza – Dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- … - Sasori lo observó sorprendido.

El joven peli verde se fue hacia la caja; Kisame comenzó a platicar con Hidan y Kakuzu. Tobi continúo jugando con su muñeco. El pelirrojo veía un punto fijo, sin prestarle mucha atención, pues estaba pensando en otras cosas. Itachi lo veía de reojo mientras leía su libro; le molestaba el hecho de que se haya atrevido a venir de nuevo, ignorando su amenaza y todavía tratándolo indiferentemente... Esto le ardía.

- Hey nuevo, con que eres rebelde ehh… ¡He, he! – Comentó Hidan, dirigiéndose a Sasori, notando la herida que tenia en el labio.

- … ¿Ah? – Sasori no comprendía lo que decía.

- ¡Ayy, otro como Hidan!... ¡Con uno basta! – Se quejó Kakuzu, aburrido.

- Cállate – Hidan se dirigió a Kakuzu, molesto – Ha, cuéntame… ¿Quién te golpeo? – Preguntó Hidan con una ceja arqueada y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- … - Sasori no dijo nada.; ni si quiera dirigió la mirada a nadie.

- … - Itachi interrumpió por un momento su lectura para dirigir su vista, hacia los demás. – _Más te vale que no les digas, huérfano… _- Pensó Itachi. Dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Sasori, muy discreta; nadie la notó.

- Bahh… ¡Te haces el misterioso! – Dijo Hidan cerrando los ojos, seguido de cruzar los brazos.

En ese momento, cuando nadie prestaba atención al pelirrojo, Sasori miró de reojo a Itachi muy discretamente, observándolo de una manera muy fría; lo hizo de esta manera para que no se dieran cuenta los otros. Pero, algo que Sasori no se percató, fue que Kakuzu si se dio cuenta.

- _Hay algo entre el nuevo e Itachi… _- Pensó Kakuzu continuando con su desayuno. – _Ay Itachi… Espero que no hagas nada de lo que nos podríamos lamentar…_ - Dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi y de nuevo regreso con lo suyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Zetsu regresó con las órdenes y las entregó según a quien correspondía; todos empezaron a comer muy gustosos, pues al parecer tenían mucha hambre esa mañana. Hidan y Kakuzu habían pedido mucho esa mañana, así que aun les faltaba por acabar.

- Ha, ha… ¿En serio Tobi apareció en tu baño! – Se reía Kakuzu.

- Agh si… - Dijo Kisame, aburrido y fastidiado.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Se burlaban Hidan y Kakuzu descontroladamente.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Dijo Tobi muy alegre.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto! – Lloriqueaba Kisame desde su lugar.

- He, he… ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! – Dijo Zetsu dirigiéndose a Kisame.

- … - Kisame miró a Zetsu con los ojos casi cerrados.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Oigan! – Alzó la voz Hidan – Mañana me voy a las montañas para pasar la navidad con mis familiares… Ellos insistieron - Anunció Hidan algo aburrido.

- Yo también me voy, pero menos lejos que Hidan… Tomare el mismo autobús mañana – Siguió Kakuzu, tomando un sorbo de s bebida.

- Mmm… Bueno, supongo que este año no la pasaremos todos juntos la navidad - Dijo algo desanimado, Zetsu.

- Heh, es lo mismo… Además, ya esta ese pelirrojo para llenar la mesa, ha, ha – Siguió Hidan, riéndose.

- ¡He, he! – Reía Kisame ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Bueno, entonces, nos iremos a despedir mañana en la estación de autobuses… ¿OK? – Sugirió Zetsu, muy contento.

- Emm… Como quieras - Respondió Kakuzu arqueando una ceja, un tanto extrañado.

- Mmm… Que aburrido - Se quejó Kisame.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a preparar mi maleta… ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Dijo Kakuzu levantándose de su lugar, listo para retirarse.

- Igual yo… ¡Nos vemos, inútiles! – Se despidió Hidan, levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió Zetsu, alzando la mano al aire.

- …Adiós - Se despidió Kisame en susurró. Estaba encima de la mesa con los brazos extendidos. Ya había terminado de desayunar.

- … - Itachi se levantó de su lugar y se puso su chamarra, dispuesto a irse sin despedirse.

- Oye Itachi… ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kisame, alzando la vista.

- A donde sea… - Respondió Itachi secamente.

- Ohh, bueno… ¡Te acompaño! – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa.

- … - Itachi sólo se giró y camino hasta la entrada.

- ¡Espérame! – Dijo Kisame levantándose de su lugar. - ¡Nos vemos chicos! – Se despidió Kisame dirigiéndose a Zetsu, Tobi y Sasori.

- ¡Adiós! – Se despidió Zetsu, sonriendo.

- ¡Kisame!... ¡No te vallas! – Dijo Tobi desde su lugar lloriqueando.

- ¡Aghh, Tobi cállate! – Respondió Kisame, y se fue.

- … - Sasori se quedó viendo la puerta por donde se habían retirado Itachi y Kisame… Para su suerte, Itachi ya se había ido. Pero, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por algo. - _… ¿Dónde estará Deidara?_ – Pensó algo desanimado.

- Valla, creo que Deidara no vendrá… - Dijo Zetsu viendo su reloj.

- … - Sasori volteó a ver al peli verde con un gesto de tristeza.

- Heh, no te preocupes, seguro se quedo dormido o desayuno en su casa – Contestó Zetsu muy seguro de sus palabras.

- … - Sasori bajó la mirada… Quería volver a ver al rubio.

- Bueno chicos… ¡Yo ya me voy! Tengo que hacer algunas cosas… ¡Discúlpenme! – Dijo Zetsu levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo las charolas que habían dejado para después colocarlas en su lugar.

- ¡No, Zetsu!... ¡Tu tampoco! – Lloriqueó, Tobi, muy desanimado de que todos sus amigos se fueran.

- He, he, disculpa Tobi… ¡Luego nos vemos!... ¡Adiós Sasori! – Se despidió Zetsu y se retiró por la puerta de la cafetería.

- Bueno… ¡Vamos a divertirnos Sasori! Vallamos a mi casa – Dijo Tobi muy animado levantándose de su lugar.

- ¿…? – Sasori lo miró sorprendido y atento.

--

El clima estaba un poco frío como para el gusto de algunos habitantes de aquel pueblo; el cielo estaba algo nublado. Casi no había gente por las calles, la mayoría estaba en dentro de algún centro. La navidad estaba casi cerca, y la gente se preparaba para la gran celebración.

En la cera de una calle, que estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve, iban caminando Itachi y Kisame. Itachi iba muy callado como para el gusto de Kisame; ese silencio le incomodaba. Pero así era Itachi desde que lo conoció; realmente ninguno del grupo era muy cercano a él, y no era por ninguna otra razón más que, Itachi era muy cerrado. El que era un poco más cercano a él, se podría decir que era Kisame y quizá Kakuzu; pero aun así, le costaba trabajo acércasele.

- ¿Y que tal te cayo el nuevo? – Preguntó Kisame alegre, para romper el hielo.

- … - Itachi lo miró de reojo molesto.

- Emm… ¿No muy bien? – Preguntó Kisame algo nervioso; al parecer, había hecho enojar a Itachi.

- Tú no lo recuerdas… – Susurró Itachi, de una manera fría.

- ¿Ah? – Kisame no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho - ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdo?... ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó intrigado.

- … - Itachi no dijo nada.

- ¿Itachi?... ¿A que te refieres? – La curiosidad lo mataba. Le molestaba que el moreno lo dejara en suspenso.

- …Ese chico - Contestó Itachi pausadamente - Ya lo conocíamos… - Terminó Itachi secamente, como de costumbre. Seguía caminando sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Ah?... ¿De donde? – Preguntó Kisame; no entendía nada de lo que decía el moreno.

- …Cuando éramos pequeños - Respondió Itachi casi inaudible.

- … - Kisame logró escucharlo a duras… Quitó su mirada de Itachi y se puso a pensar - _… ¿De quien esta hablando Itachi?_ – No le llegaba nada – No lo creo… Seguro lo confundes - Contestó Kisame, casi seguro.

- Nunca olvido una cara… - Susurró secamente Itachi – Mucho menos éste… - Esto último lo dijo con cierta molestia. No logró escucharlo Kisame.

- … – Kisame se puso a pensar - ¡Heh! No te refieres a aquel chico huérfano que conocimos en nuestra infancia… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Kisame, seguro de que no se trataba de él.

- … - Itachi no dijo nada.

- … ¿Ah? – Kisame supo que significaba aquel silencio de parte de Itachi. Hablaba del "huérfano". – No… No puede ser - Se detuvo en medio del camino.

- … - Itachi también se detuvo y se giró a ver a su compañero – Mas te vale que te alejes de él… - Susurró el moreno, fríamente.

- … ¿Ah? – Kisame lo miró sorprendido - ¿Por-Porque? – Preguntó nervioso.

- No estará por mucho tiempo… El no pertenece aquí - Susurró Itachi, volteándose, y continúo caminando.

- No Itachi… No seas así - Contestó Kisame aun parado, viendo como se iba; lo veía perdido. – Ya han pasado varios años… No entiendo porque no quieres que esté con nosotros… - Dijo, algo preocupado.

- No lo soporto… – Se detuvo y se volteó a ver al peli azul, quien no se movía. – No te metas… o te ira igual o peor que él - Dijo esto y se fue.

- … - Kisame parecía estar perdido. Se quedó parado en medio del camino anonado; temía lo peor.

--

En una casa pequeña, cubierta de nieve, con muy pocos árboles alrededor, se encontraban dos chicos. El interior de la casa no era muy amueblada, solo lo básico y necesario; quizá solo vivía una persona allí. En una habitación de aquella casa, Hidan y Kakuzu platicaban mientras uno empacaba lo poco que tenía para llevarse para su viaje; se trataba de Kakuzu.

- …Neh, no tengo nada decente que llevarme - Comentó Kakuzu, buscando en su armario.

- Heh, te lo creo… - Respondió Hidan, quien estaba acostado en la cama de Kakuzu jugando con una pelota.

- ¡Cállate! – Se giró Kakuzu, molesto.

- ¡Pero si tu fuiste el que lo dijo! – Se sentó Hidan en la cama molesto, desafiándolo.

- ¡Que te calles! – Gritó Kakuzu.

- ¡Nadie me calla, joder! – Se levantó Hidan, desafiándolo.

- ¡Aghh, basta! – Dijo Kakuzu volviendo al armario.

- ¡Mmm! – Hidan se volvió a acostar en la cama, para continuar jugando con la pelotita.

Kakuzu sacó algunas prendas y las empezó a doblar y a meter en su maleta, que se encontraba en la cama, alado de Hidan. Por un momento estuvieron en silencio, sin que les incomodara precisamente; era una de las pocas veces en las que estaban tranquilos, hasta que Hidan dejó la pelotita a un lado.

- Oye… ¿Notaste algo raro en el chico nuevo? – Preguntó Hidan, dirigiendo su vista a Kakuzu.

- ¿Ah? – Kakuzu interrumpió por un momento lo que hacia, para dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo.

- Si… Tiene algo aquel chico que me recuerda a alguien - Mencionó Hidan volviendo a jugar con la pelota.

- Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió en la cafetería! – Preguntó Kakuzu, arrojando una prenda algo molesto.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Hidan, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Si! Cuando le preguntaste sobre su herida… Noté que miró de reojo a Itachi… – Comentó Kakuzu.

- … ¿Tu crees que tuvo algo que ver Itachi? – Preguntó Hidan, sentándose en la cama.

- Estoy casi seguro de que Itachi trae algo con el nuevo… - Dijo Kakuzu, y se dirigió al armario a sacar más ropa.

- Mmm… De hecho, noté algo raro a Itachi… Bueno, mas de lo normal - Mencionó Hidan, dirigiendo su mirada a Kakuzu.

- Se me hace que Itachi ya lo conoce… - Comentó Kakuzu, buscando en el armario más ropa.

- Y no es el único… - Respondió Hidan, bajando la mirada.

- … ¿Ah? – Kakuzu se giró confundido, para encontrarse con Hidan.

- … ¿No se te hace familiar de que vivía o vive en aquella fabrica? – Preguntó Hidan, alzando la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

- … - Kakuzu se le quedó viendo un tanto confundido.

- Si… Creo que se trata de aquel chico que conocimos en nuestra infancia… El que era huérfano - Aclaró Hidan en un tono serio, casi seguro.

- No puede ser… - Dijo Kakuzu incrédulo, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba cerca de el. – Creí que se había ido del pueblo… - Comentó, bajando la mirada.

- Nahh… ¿No recuerdas lo raro que era con Deidara antes? – Preguntó Hidan, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Pensándolo bien… si - Contestó Kakuzu, alzando la mirada.

- ¿Notaste como miró a Deidara ayer en la mesa? – Preguntó Hidan, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Hah… ¡No lo puedo creer! Si es el… Y aun quiere con Deidara - Sonrió Kakuzu en forma burlona. – Es increíble que después de tantos años lo volvemos a ver… - Comentó, bajando de la silla para sentarse en el suelo.

- Si… Pero recuerda lo que paso antes con Itachi – Mencionó Hidan, arqueando una ceja.

- Ahora ya veo el porque del comportamiento de estos dos en la cafetería… Prácticamente se querían matar con la mirada…- Dijo Kakuzu un poco más serio.

- Si Itachi de pequeño era perverso… Sasori no tiene idea de cómo es ahora - Comentó Hidan, mas serio.

- …No sabe con quien se esta metiendo - Mencionó Kakuzu, negando con la cabeza. - Itachi es capaz de hacer cosas terribles solo por defender su "territorio"… - Comentó Kakuzu, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con Hidan.

- Seh, él nos considera su "territorio"… - Dijo Hidan, haciendo un gesto de molestia y repugnancia.

- Pobre chico… - Mencionó Kakuzu, viendo el piso.

- ¡Y todo por querer estar con la "muñequita dorada"!... – Se burló Hidan.

- Heh… Que tenga suerte - Dijo Kakuzu, sonriendo en forma de burla.

- Si… La necesitara para enfrentarse a Itachi y para que Deidara le haga caso… - Sonrió Hidan.

- Seh; de pequeño todo le resulto mal… Veremos que será ahora cuando regresemos… - Dijo Kakuzu, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

--

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, y comenzó a nevar ligeramente. Aquellas calles, casas y árboles estaban a punto de congelarse… En una de esas casas, dos personas estaban jugando video juegos en el suelo, sentados en un cojín; uno gritaba más, por la emoción que le causaba. El otro intentaba llevarle el paso al otro; no entendía como manejar el control, tenía demasiados botones y palancas que no entendía para que servia cada uno, además de que sus dedos no se acostumbraban al lugar donde se situaban; no como el otro.

- ¡Si! Para la derecha, la derecha, B, B… ¡No! Y, B… – Gritaba Tobi mientras apretaba los botones de su control.

- ¿…? – El pelirrojo apretaba muchos botones para ver como avanzaba.

- ¡Ya casi llego al siguiente nivel!... Te estas quedando atrás Sasori… ¡He, he! – Comentó Tobi, muy animado y emocionado.

- ¿Como sabes que botón apretar? – Preguntó Sasori, viendo como Tobi apretaba los botones sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

- He, he… ¡Te acostumbras! – Respondió Tobi, apretando mas botones.

- … - Sasori continuaba apretando botones para poder atacar a su oponente virtual.

- ¡B, B!... ¡No! AA, XX, Y, B… ¡Patada voladora! – Gritó Tobi apretando todos esos botones.

- ¿…? – Sasori vio a Tobi, sorprendido y quizá algo asustado.

- ¡Si!... ¡Gane! – Se paró Tobi de su cojín y se puso en una pose de victoria.

- … - Sasori cayó al suelo; estaba cansado. Tobi tenía demasiada energía. – _… _- Suspiró el pelirrojo en el suelo.

- Sasori… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos este video juego? – Preguntó Tobi muy animado, agarrando con sus manos una caja donde contenía el disco del juego.

- … ¿Ah? – Sasori lo miró sorprendido. - _¿Acaso nunca para?... _– Pensó con una gota en la sien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Volvió a abrirlos dispuesto a jugar con Tobi – Muy bien, Tobi… ¿Ah? -

Sasori abrió los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba. Tobi estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo. Quizá la energía ya se le había agotado. Y como no, se la pasaron todo el día jugando enfrente del televisor. Sasori apagó el aparato; se levantó de su lugar; fue a traer unas cobijas, y se las colocó a Tobi, para que así, durmiera placidamente; después de todo hacia frío. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- _Comenzó a nevar…_ - Empezó a observar la vista que le permitía ver aquella ventana. -_ …_ - Su gesto cambió a una melancólica.

El pelirrojo se giró para ver a Tobi, quien dormía como un bebe. Sasori sonrió para si mismo; se dirigió hasta la entrada y se puso unas botas y un saco negro para cubrirse… estaba dispuesto a salir a dar una vuelta, a contemplar mejor la nieve. Abrió la puerta y salió de aquella casa.

.&.

El joven pelirrojo iba caminando tranquilamente por la cera. Alzó su mirada… Veía como la nieve caía del cielo. Era algo hermoso. Cuantas veces vio la nieve caer tan solo, queriéndola contemplar con alguien alado de él… alguien que lo abrazara en ese momento, para ya no sentir tanto el frío; compartir el calor de sus cuerpos… sentirse querido.

Sasori bajó la mirada; pensar así siempre lo deprimía. Sentía que era inútil lo que estaba haciendo; deseando nada mas las cosas, no llegaría a nada… tenia que hacer algo. Tenia que decirle a Deidara como se sentía, pero antes que nada, recordarle quien era, por que ni si quiera eso… Todo este tiempo, se la pasaba pensando en él; tan solo que estaba, sólo porque no quería volver a causarle problemas al rubio.

- _¿Por qué soy así?..._ – Pensaba Sasori con la mirada abajo. – _¿Porque pienso en Deidara primero y no en mi? _– Su gesto tornó a uno melancólico. – _Siempre ando preocupado por él… Ni siquiera me veo a mí; he estado solo tantos años, muriéndome de hambre y frío…_ - Alzó su mirada para ver el cielo. - _Y para empeorar la situación… Deidara ni se acuerda de mí; no me reconoció… _- Volvió a bajar su mirada. – _Itachi tiene razón… Soy patético e inútil_ - Una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla; se secó con la manga del saco.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al parque donde antes venia de pequeño; Sasori lo observó con un gesto melancólico. Bajó la mirada y se adentro hacia aquel parque. Los árboles tan altos no permitían ver bien el cielo. Siguió caminando, y al parecer, llegó donde se solía esconder; estaba cerca de unos juegos, que ahora estaban congelados. El pelirrojo se quedó viendo aquel sitio, recordando como Deidara jugaba allí… Como su cabello se movía… como sonreía. Sonrió para si mismo y luego extendió un brazo y expuso su mano derecha… Observaba los pequeños copos de nieve que caían en su mano graciosamente.

En ese momento bajó la mano… Sintió que alguien lo observaba. Se giró sorprendido para ver de quien se trataba. Algo que hizo que se sorprendiera más, fue que la persona que estaba a lo lejos observándolo, se trataba de Deidara, quien llevaba entre sus brazos una pequeña marioneta.

Sasori miró fijamente a Deidara, notó que Deidara dejaba caer unas lágrimas… Se quedó mudo, e inmóvil; parecía que se había congelado. Deidara no daba ni un paso; se quedo inmóvil viendo a Sasori… cada vez las lágrimas salían mas frecuente. En eso, el rubio salió corriendo hacia Sasori y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sasori parecía estar en otro mundo, pero al poco tiempo, correspondió el abrazo colocando su mano izquierda en la cintura de Deidara y su mano derecha en la espalda, dejando que el rostro de Deidara reposara en su pecho.

- Eres tú; todo este tiempo… te estuve esperando un - Decía Deidara, aun en la misma posición. Parecía que la voz se le quebraba. – Me sentía tan solo… tan vacío… Me hacías tanta falta un – Susurró Deidara sin parar de llorar.

- … - Sasori no sabia que decir; estaba estático. - _¿Acaso dijo "Te estuve esperando"?_ – Eso hacia eco en su cabeza. Su mirada parecía perdida.

- … - Deidara se separó un poco de Sasori, permitiendo ver su cara. Veía fijamente a Sasori, quien lo veía inexpresivo. – ¡Perdóname un!... Fui un estúpido al dejar que todo eso pasara; nunca debí dejar que te humillaran un… ¡Nunca debí dejarte ir! Lo siento tanto un… - Empezó a llorar mas – No debí… -

Deidara no terminó su frase, debido a que había sido interrumpido. Fue Sasori, quien lo besó en ese momento, tomando al rubio desprevenido. Deidara se sorprendió a tal acto de parte de Sasori, pero al poco tiempo, correspondió con el beso colocando su brazo izquierdo en la nuca de Sasori y su brazo derecho extendido, sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo, sosteniendo la pequeña marioneta con sus dedos.

Comenzó a nevar más, y hacia más frío, pero ambos ya no lo sentían tanto, es mas, lo ignoraban debido a aquel calido beso y a que se transmitían calor, por lo muy juntos que estaban. Deidara sintió los fríos y tersos labios de Sasori… Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Por parte de Sasori; después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudo besar aquellos finos labios que tanto deseaba.

Cada vez se profundizaba más ese beso, deseosos por probar más; sus labios se buscaban instintivamente. Esto hizo que Sasori ahogara un gemido, debido al dolor que sintió cuando los labios de Deidara tocaron su herida e hicieron presión. El rubio se dio cuenta que lastimó a Sasori, y estaba dispuesto a cortar el beso, pero Sasori no lo permitía; no le importaba que le doliera. Había esperado mucho por ese momento como para cortarlo tan rápido por una herida tan insignificante.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que el aire les faltó y se vieron obligados a separarse… pero lo hicieron lentamente. Sus cabellos acariciaban el rostro del otro por lo cerca que estaban. Cerraron los ojos y rozaban sus rostros con sus mejillas. Borraban todo el dolor que había causado la soledad, satisfaciendo la necesidad de uno del otro, haciendo de ese momento, especial. Las palabras en ese momento sobraban… No había la necesidad de decir lo que sentían, pues lo demostraban. Estaban juntos… Como siempre debieron estar.

El joven pelirrojo apartó un poco a Deidara de su cuerpo, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y contemplar al ser que mas amaba. Acarició con su mano delicadamente su fino rostro… Estaba helada. El pelirrojo notó como Deidara temblaba de frío; Sasori sonrió con ternura.

- Será mejor que te vallas a tu casa; ya es tarde y hace más frío… No quiero que te enfermes - Susurró Sasori, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Deidara.

- … - Deidara observó a Sasori con tristeza, quien sólo sonreía. Él no quería apartarse del pelirrojo; por fin estaban los dos nada más, pero cambio su gesto por una sonrisa… ya mañana lo vería. - … - El rubio asintió.

Deidara agarró la mano de Sasori y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la casa del primero. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco; caminar junto a Deidara, y agarrando su mano, lo hacia muy feliz, después de todo, las cosas resultaron hasta mejor de lo que él esperaba… justo como en sus sueños él se imaginaba estar con Deidara.

- Amm, Sasori… Gracias por reparar mi marioneta un – Susurró Deidara sonrojado, abrazando con la otra mano, la marioneta.

- De nada… - Sonrió calidamente, Sasori.

Se alejaban poco a poco muy juntos, agarrados de la mano, pero algo de lo que no se habían percatado, era que alguien los estaba observando desde hace tiempo, y al parecer no parecía estar muy contento. Con ojos tan rojos como la sangre, los observaba fríamente como se alejaban, escondido entre los árboles.

- … -

* * *

**H a l l u u !**

¡Lo siento mucho! Me tarde mucho en actualizar... ¡Una disculpa a todos! Hice este cap. un poco mas largo que los demas para recompensar la demora ¿Qué les pareció?  
¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus review's. (:

**Aclaraciones**

_"El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda" _(Lo que decía Tobi en la mañana): Este es un refrán que se refiere que, el que se levanta temprano, le va mejor el resto del día, pues así le da tiempo de hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer ese día.

¡Gracias por leer! (:

**M a t t a N e !**


	6. Seamos honestos

**Love Like Winter **

_Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Seamos honestos.

La mañana estaba fría; con heladas brisas y cielo nublado acompañando el día. Las calles y las casas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve, debido a que el día anterior había nevado mucho. El pueblo estaba casi desierto, nadie se cruzaba por allí; el frío era tan acogedor que todos preferían estar en sus casas.

Era otra mañana más en la casa de Tobi, donde se hospedaba Sasori también. El joven enmascarado, como de costumbre se levantó muy temprano ese día e hizo escándalo por toda la casa, aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban debido a unos asuntos de trabajo, ya que en unas semanas llegarían, después de dos semanas de estar afuera.

Por el escándalo que Tobi había provocado, el pelirrojo se despertó, pero no se lo tomó a mal, a veces le causaba gracia que el mas joven hacia y gritaba, además de que esa mañana había despertado de muy buen humor, pues estaba feliz; feliz de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Con sólo recordarlo, sonrió para si mismo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sasori se levantó de la cama, se estiró, seguido de bostezar sin pena alguna, pues no había nadie acompañándolo en ese momento. Y aun con pijama, salió de aquella habitación de huéspedes, para dirigirse a la cocina, donde Tobi se encontraba, pues, de ahí salía todo el ruido que éste provocaba.

La cocina estaba bastante espaciosa y estaba alado de la sala, sin ninguna puerta dividiendo. Ésta tenía unos ventanales muy grandes que permitían ver el jardín, que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve. En el fondo de la cocina se encontraba el refrigerador, la estufa y el fregadero. Casi alrededor de todo la cocina habían alacenas y en el centro se encontraba una barra bastante larga con algunas sillas altas alrededor.

Tobi estaba en un lado de la barra para desayunar, tarareando una rima muy pegajosa, mientras cogía leche, tazones, cucharas y una caja de su cereal favorito. El joven pelirrojo tomó asiento en el otro lado de la barra; claramente se notaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días Sasori! – Saludó muy animado Tobi, quien servia leche y cereal en ambos platos.

- Buenos días Tobi… - Contestó Sasori, mostrando una sonrisa a Tobi y luego agarró su plato ya servido.

- Hoy nos despediremos de Hidan y Kakuzu… ¡Así que desayunaremos aquí! Espero que te guste mi cereal favorito – Dijo Tobi comenzando a comer su cereal algo desesperado.

- … - Sasori asintió, tomó su cuchara y calmado comenzó a comer su cereal.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba; Tobi comía, y comía cereal, ya iba por el tercer plato en lo que Sasori iba terminando el primero. Mientras Tobi se iba sirviendo más cereal notó algo raro en Sasori, pues siempre se encontraba inexpresivo, y esta mañana no era así, claramente se notaba en su rostro… ¿Una sonrisa? Esto llamó la atención de Tobi y dejó a un lado la caja de cereal para mirarlo fijamente apropósito, para que Sasori volteara a verlo, pero esto no sucedió, pues Sasori parecía estar en otro mundo.

- … ¿Sasori? – Preguntó Tobi, girando un poco su cabeza a la izquierda para ver mejor el rostro de Sasori.

- … ¿Ah? – Sasori alzó su mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Sucede algo, Tobi? – Preguntó viéndolo sorprendido.

- ¡He, he estas raro hoy! – Respondió Tobi rascándose la nuca. – Por cierto… ¿A dónde fuiste ayer? – Preguntó, recordando que ayer, cuando se despertó, Sasori ya no estaba en la casa.

- … - Sasori se sonrojó. Es cierto, no le dijo nada a Tobi, había desaparecido ayer cuando empezaba a oscurecer. - … Disculpa, había salido a pasear - Contestó Sasori menos sonrojado.

- Emm… ¿Con ese frío? – Preguntó Tobi algo curioso.

- Mmm, si… No fue mucho realmente – Aclaró Sasori, sonriendo.

- ¿Ah? – Tobi giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. - Ya veo… - Dijo Tobi con una gota en la sien.

- He, he… - Sasori sonreía nerviosamente.

- ¡Bueno! Será mejor que nos apuremos… ¡No querremos llegar tarde! – Dijo Tobi cambiando su estado de curioso a uno alegre.

- ¿…? – Sasori lo miró extrañado. De repente Tobi optó una actitud acosadora y luego volvió a la normalidad… ¿Qué fue eso? Tobi estaba lleno de sorpresas.

- La, la, la, la… - Tobi comenzó a coger los platos que se encontraban en la barra y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlos.

Sasori sólo lo observaba. Se sentía mal por no haberle dicho la verdad a Tobi, pues se lo debe y mas, ya que lo acoge en su hogar, le presta ropa, le ofrece comida, lo reúne a diario con sus amigos y gracias a él volvió a ver a Deidara. Por él, no estaría solo otro invierno más. Pero no quería complicar la situación, dejaría que las cosas se supieran a su debido tiempo.

Tobi terminó de lavar los platos y enseguida se puso a limpiar la mesa; al parecer era un chico muy ordenado aunque no lo aparentara, pues siempre se mostraba inmaduro y desordenado. Su comportamiento sorprendió a Sasori, quien parecía estatua en ese momento, pues no se movía para nada de la silla. El pelirrojo reaccionó, se dio cuenta que parecía un idiota nada mas observando como Tobi limpiaba… ¿Quién se creía? Todavía de que Tobi no le reclamó nada y lo hacía todo feliz y tarareando.

- ¡Disculpa! No te ayude – Dijo Sasori levantándose de la silla apenado y tratando de acomodar algunas cosas.

- ¡No te preocupes! Está bien; eres mí invitado – Dijo Tobi alegre, mirando a Sasori, quien se sentía desagradecido. – ¡Ya está todo! Hay que apurarnos para vestirnos o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo a la estación – Advirtió Tobi guardando las últimas cosas que quedaban en la barra.

- …De acuerdo – Asintió Sasori siguiendo a Tobi, quien salía de la cocina.

Sasori volvió al cuarto de huéspedes y esperó a Tobi, quien sacaba ropa de su armario para Sasori y él. Éste no se tardó tanto, pues ya conocía más a Sasori. Tobi se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasori extendiéndole en la cama unos jeans oscuros muy gruesos y ajustados, una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto color vino, otra de manga corta blanca con algunos garabatos negros, también una chamarra gris gruesa, ajustada, un gorro negro, y para su calzado, unas botas ajustadas también negras.

- ¡Nos vemos en la puerta! – Dijo Tobi en un tono alegre saliendo de aquella habitación.

- … - Sasori sólo lo vio irse.

Se dirigió al pequeño baño de la habitación, para darse una ducha con agua muy caliente, pues tenía mucho frío, a pesar de que la casa tuviera calefacción. Pero seguro saliendo de una cálida ducha, sentiría mas frío estando mojado; con el simple hecho de pensar eso, lo desanimó un tanto.

.&.

Sasori terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, no sin antes arreglarla. Bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa, seguramente Tobi lo estaría esperando en la puerta, como acordaron. Llegó a la entrada, y como se lo esperaba, Tobi se encontraba en la puerta ya listo, con su extraño muñeco parecido a él en sus manos. El joven enmascarado vestía unos jeans gruesos algo ajustados, una camisa naranja de cuello alto y mangas largas, al parecer muy grueso, encima llevaba una chamarra café claro casi toda cerrada, calzaba unas botas cafés también y llevaba como siempre, su máscara anaranjada.

- ¿Listo? – Preguntó Tobi alegre, colocándose una bufanda color vino y sus guantes.

- Si… - Asintió Sasori acomodándose mejor el gorro y colocándose unos guantes que Tobi le extendió.

Tobi abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán con las manos para que Sasori saliera primero y seguido él, cerrando la puerta. Tobi y Sasori comenzaron a caminar por la entrada del primero hasta salir por completo de la casa. Se pararon en la cera y esperaron por un taxi. La calle estaba vacía, y descubierta reciente de nieve debido a que paso el camión que quita la nieve. Después de unos minutos de estar esperando, llegó un taxi, Tobi alzo la mano para llamarlo y éste paro. Ambos se subieron al taxi.

- ¿A dónde los llevo? – Preguntó el conductor.

- A la estación de autobuses, por favor – Contestó Tobi en un tono alegre.

El taxi arrancó, dirigiéndose a la estación de autobuses. Durante el trayecto estuvo muy callado todo; Tobi jugaba con su muñeco, mientras Sasori observaba por la ventana las calles, muy pensativo. Tarde o temprano los demás se darían cuenta… ¿Pero cuenta de qué?... ¿De que él es aquel chico huérfano? ó más bien… ¿Se refería a otra cosa? Como… ¿Se podría decir que entre Deidara y él había algo?

Sasori se sonrojó… ¿En verdad eso era?... ¿Cómo se lo tomó Deidara? Si entre Deidara y él hay algo más que amistad… ¿Cómo se lo tomarían los demás? Todas estas preguntas le preocupaban un tanto, pero algo que le preocupaba mas, era si Itachi llegara a enterarse. No le preocupaba tanto que le llegara a hacer a él, si así fuera a ser, no le importaría, pero… ¿Qué tal si el moreno le hacía algo a Deidara? Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Después de unos minutos, el taxista se detuvo, sacando a Sasori de sus pensamientos. Tobi inmediatamente guardó su muñeco y de su bolsillo sacó dinero, para pagarle al taxista. Bajó muy animado, seguido Sasori, quien observaba la estación de autobuses. Ésta era grande, a simple vista, eran puros ventanales, permitiendo ver el interior, el cual eran solo personas caminando o haciendo largas filas en las taquillas.

Tobi se adentró a ésta dando pequeños saltitos hasta la entrada, ignorando el frío que hacía. Sasori se quedó parado por un momento, observando aun la estación, pero lo desconcertó un grito de parte de Tobi, quien ya estaba en la entrada y se dispuso a caminar.

La estación estaba atascada de gente, al parecer, mucha gente no estaría en el pueblo para navidad. Comenzaron a buscar a los demás, pero se les dificultaba, pues se perdían entre la gente. Sasori trataba de seguir a Tobi, pues ya estaba muy adelantado, y con tanta gente no podía caminar, lo perdió de vista.

- _… ¿Dónde está?_ – Pensó Sasori girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, sin éxito en encontrarlo.

Siguió caminando entre toda la gente. No reconocía a ninguna entre toda la multitud. No conocía la estación, y como estaba muy grande ésta, se perdió aun más. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero nadie se tomó la molestia de hacerle caso. Se empezó a desesperar, pues llevaba varios minutos perdido; temía que los demás ya se fueran y lo olvidaran.

Iba caminando, dirigiéndose hacia un tablero de horarios, para saber donde estaban las paradas, y así saber donde se encontraban los demás; se detuvo tratando de leer, pero en eso, unas frías manos cubrieron sus ojos, dejándolo ciego. Sasori se estremeció; sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esperando a que se tratara de Tobi, posó sus manos sobre las manos ajenas, y las aparto de su rostro.

Se giró para asegurar de quien se trataba, y sintió una gran presión en su estomago al ver el dueño de aquellas frías manos; se trataba de Deidara, quien sonreía divertido. En ese momento, Deidara lo abrazó fuertemente, posando su rostro en el pecho de Sasori; éste muy feliz, le correspondió, sonrojado.

- ¡Sasori un! – Saludó Deidara sonriendo, apartándose de Sasori. – ¿Ya se curó tu herida un? – Preguntó con picardía, refiriéndose a la herida en el labio inferior.

- Si… - Afirmó Sasori con una leve sonrisa, sonrojado.

- Me alegra un – Contestó el rubio con una cara muy tierna - ¿Perdido un? – Divertido, empezó a reírse.

- … - Sasori sólo sonreía mientras miraba a Deidara. Le gustaba esa risita que le provocaba.

- Ven, se donde esta los demás un – Dijo Deidara, agarrando la mano derecha de Sasori y lo jaló.

Deidara iba caminando enfrente, sonriendo; se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás, agarrando la mano de Sasori fuertemente. Éste solo se dejaba guiar por Deidara, ignorando todo el alrededor y solo concentrándose en lo que tenía enfrente. Miraba como el cabello de Deidara se mecía de un lado para el otro mientras caminaba y esquivaba la gente.

- ¡Mira!... ¡Ahí están un! – Dijo Deidara señalando un grupo reunido en unas bancas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.

--

En la estación de autobuses, Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi se encontraban en unas bancas de espera, despidiéndose de sus amigos; Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes se iban a las montañas esa misma mañana. No era una despedida para siempre, después de algunas semanas ya los verían de nuevo, pero como están tan acostumbrados de verse todos los días desde hace muchos años, quizá los extrañarían.

- ¿Cuándo regresaran? – Preguntó Zetsu sonriendo.

- Nahh, como en dos semanas… quizá tres – Contestó Kakuzu en un tono aburrido.

- Tranquilo Zetsu, ya sabemos que no puedes vivir sin nosotros, pero solo serán unas semanas… ¿Podrás? – Mencionó Hidan en un tono burlón, al final guiñándole un ojo; a lo que a todos, se empezaron a reír.

- Te pasas… - Se quejó Zetsu con cara de aburrido, pero cambió a ese gesto a uno sorprendido - Oye Tobi… ¿Dónde está Sasori? – Preguntó curioso.

- No se… – Respondió Tobi como si nada.

- Ha, ha… ¿Qué ahora no puedes vivir sin el nuevo! – Se burló de nuevo Hidan, a lo que Kakuzu y Tobi comenzaron a reírse.

Uno de ellos no se reía, y no se trataba del ofendido, si no, de Kisame, quien de repente se quedó mudo. Recordó aquello que le dijo Itachi el día anterior. ¿Qué se supone que haría?... ¿Y si Itachi ya hizo algo?... ¿Por qué le teme si es su amigo?... ¿Por qué no lo detiene? Dispuesto a ir a buscar a Sasori entre toda la gente algo preocupado, se gira y al sólo dar un paso, se detiene de golpe al ver lo que se encontraba a dos metros de el; Deidara y Sasori acercarse a ellos… Agarrados de las manos.

- … - Kisame los veía acercarse extrañado. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos?

- ¡Hola un! – Saludó Deidara.

- ¡Ho… Hola - Saludó Zetsu, al principio animado y después extrañado por lo que veía.

- … - Hidan veía a Deidara y Sasori indiferente, evitando verlos muy obviamente, como hacia el resto.

- … - Kakuzu calló inmediatamente mientras los veía.

- … - Tobi observaba el comportamiento de sus amigos algo confuso.

Sasori, quien estaba aun agarrado de la mano de Deidara, observaba la reacción de los demás, sorprendidos, y no muy disimuladamente ocultaban sus curiosos ojos con gestos indiferentes. El silencio que hubo de repente entre todos le estaba incomodando un tanto. No sabía qué hacer, pues al parecer, no reaccionaron de un modo positivo. Notó que Deidara se puso nervioso, pues no articulaba palabra alguna. Soltó la mano de éste lentamente, para así, terminar con la incomodidad que eso les causaba a todos.

- Amm… ¿Sucede algo un? – Preguntó Deidara desviando la mirada.

- Nada… ¡He, he! Ya casi se van Hidan y Kakuzu – Dijo Zetsu volviendo a la normalidad; sonriente, rascándose la nuca.

- Heh, si… Será mejor que ya nos vayamos; no querremos que se nos valla el autobús… ¿Y tirar el dinero a la basura!... ¡Nunca! – Dijo Kakuzu con un tono algo desesperado.

- ¿…? – Todos lo miraban extraño con una gota en la sien.

- … - Kakuzu desvió la mirada un poco apenado.

- Bueno… ¡Nos vemos inútiles! – Se despidió Hidan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kakuzu y Hidan agarraron sus maletas, y dieron una última despedida antes de irse. Kisame se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de aquel lugar, seguido de Tobi, quien iba a acompañarlo sin que éste se percatara. Sasori veía algo confuso a todos… Lo que había pasado minutos antes y luego esto… ¿Qué paso? Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hidan pasó a su lado y se detuvo. El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo extrañado.

- Cuídate de Itachi – Advirtió Hidan en un tono burlón, sin mirar a Sasori y se retiró, siguiendo a Kakuzu.

- … - Sasori se le quedó viendo. Hidan ya sabía que estaba pasando, quizá los demás también.

- ¡Vayamos al centro comercial! –Sugirió Zetsu con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Me parece bien un! – Contestó Deidara sonriendo - ¿Vienes Sasori? – Preguntó.

- … - Cambiando su gesto, asintió alegre, Sasori.

--

En la entrada de la estación de autobuses se encontraba Kisame parado, tomando aire frío, pues se sentía algo confundido; no sabía qué hacer con respecto a la situación que se le estaba presentando. Ya hacia unos años decidió algo erróneo; dejar solo a un niño que necesitaba compañía y amistad, nada más porque su amigo no lo soportaba… ¿Razones? No sabía. Quizá por pura necedad, pues Itachi es un posesivo y necio... ¿Cómo es que son o eran amigos? Ya no se acordaba. Quizá porque en el le dio curiosidad aquel niño solitario y frío. Pero… ¿Por qué permitía que Itachi hiciera todo lo que se le diera la gana? No lo sabía, o quizá si… ¿Por cobardía?

Kisame fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una persona encima de él; se trataba nada más y nada menos que Tobi, quien llegaba a hacerle compañía a su confundido amigo. Kisame suspiró y sonrió para si mismo, como envidiaba lo despreocupado y energético de su amigo enmascarado.

- ¡Tobi!... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! – Preguntó Kisame molesto, quitándose de encima a Tobi.

- ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete veces! – Respondió Tobi muy feliz, ya con los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Ah? – Kisame lo miró extrañado.

– ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Empezó a correr alrededor de Kisame.

- … - Kisame suspiró resignado.

.&.

En ese momento, Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori salían por la puerta de entrada de la estación de autobuses a paso lento. A unos metros de ellos, se encontraban Kisame y Tobi; el segundo corriendo alrededor del mayor, mientras éste se irritaba. No tardaron en encontrarlos con la mirada.

- Hey Kisame… ¿Vienes con nosotros al centro comercial? – Preguntó Zetsu alegre, dirigiéndose hacia esos dos.

- ¿Ah? – Se giró Kisame para responderle a Zetsu. – ¡De acuerdo! – Sonrió Kisame con una gota en la sien.

- ¿Vienes Tobi? – Preguntó Zetsu esperando una respuesta obvia.

- ¡Si! – Saltó Tobi muy alegre.

- ¡Deidara, Sasori!... ¡Vengan; tomaremos un Taxi! – Gritó Zetsu, para que estos dos lo escucharan, ya que estaban a unos metros alejados de ellos.

Zetsu pidió un taxi, para que los llevara al centro comercial, donde pasarían un buen rato como amigos, o quizá unos no como amigos precisamente. Tan pronto como llego el taxi, se subieron. Apenas cabían en este; Zetsu se sentó en el asiento de adelante, Kisame estaba en la parte de atrás alado de la ventana, seguido de Tobi, Deidara y a lo último Sasori. Todos iban muy apretados, y cosa que le desesperaba aun mas a Kisame, era que Tobi no se ponía quieto; parecía un niño pequeño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tobi al fin se calmó cuando Kisame sacó del bolsillo de éste su muñeco, y se puso a jugar con él. Al parecer, todo estaba muy tranquilo durante el trayecto, pero pasaban muchas cosas por sus cabezas. Zetsu y Kisame se encontraban algo incómodos, pues notaban como Deidara y Sasori se miraban y eran muy notorios sus sonrojos. Era de saberse que Sasori aun no ha olvidado a Deidara.

- _Me pregunto si Deidara recuerda quien es Sasori… No suele ser así con personas nuevas para el _- Pensaba Kisame seguro de conocer bien a su rubio amigo. Mientras, veía de reojo como estos dos interactuaban.

Por otro lado, Deidara estaba algo incomodo, pues notaba las miradas acosadoras de sus amigos y según ellos, discretas. El quería que tan pronto como llegaran al centro comercial, pasar tiempo con Sasori a solas, pero quizá no sería tan fácil, quizá sus amigos estarían acosándolos. No sabía porque les incomodaba el hecho de que estuvieran juntos… Era como antes.

Al parecer, sus amigos tenían control sobre con quien se juntaba o no… O más que nadie, era Itachi. Se estremeció; ignoraba la posible reacción de Itachi… ¿Y si aun lo recordaba? Ojala lo que había pasado años atrás fuera cosa de niños y no sea problemas ahora, pues las cosas se pondrían feas para Itachi si llegara a hacerle algo a Sasori… No se lo permitiría; esta vez no.

--

El taxi se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, mucho más grande que la estación seguro. Zetsu le pagó al taxista y se bajó del auto seguido de Kisame, Tobi, Deidara y Sasori. Comenzaron a caminar y se adentraron a la enorme plaza. El joven enmascarado casi estalla de la emoción al ver tantas cosas que hacer y casi se les escapa a los demás si no hubiera sido por Kisame quien lo agarró con una… ¿Correa?

- Emm, Kisame… ¿Qué haces un? – Preguntó Deidara arqueando una ceja.

- ¡No! Ni loco lo dejo suelto… ¡Imagínate cuantas cosas rompería! – Advirtió Kisame en forma psicópata. – No dejare que Tobi haga pasar a la gente por lo que yo he pasado… - Bajó la mirada tristemente.

- ¿…? – Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu lo miraban mas extrañados aun.

- Emm… De acuerdo, ignoren a Kisame… ¿Quién quiere ir a patinar sobre hielo? – Preguntó Zetsu, sonriente.

- ¡Si! – Saltó Tobi encima de Zetsu.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Tobi; duele! – Se quejó Zetsu, teniendo a Tobi en su espalda.

- ¡Ves a lo que me refiero! –Advirtió Kisame jalando a Tobi por la correa.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Dijo Tobi muy alegre dejando a Zetsu en el suelo.

- Amm… Adelántense; iré a comprar algo que me encargaron… – Dijo Zetsu levantándose.

- Voy contigo… ¡Vamos Tobi! – Ordenó Kisame jalando a Tobi – Vayan ustedes primero – Dijo, dirigiéndose a Deidara y Sasori. – _Ya he tomado una decisión…_ - Aliviado, sonrió.

Kisame se dio media vuelta y se alejó junto a Zetsu jalando a Tobi con la correa. Deidara los miró algo extrañados, quizá si podría estar un rato con Sasori a solas después de todo. Dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, se giró y se abrazó de Sasori contento; este sólo se sonrojó.

- ¿Sabes patinar? – Preguntó Deidara dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Sasori.

- No realmente… - Respondió sonriendo Sasori con una gota en la sien.

- ¡No importa, yo te enseño un! – Dijo Deidara, caminando abrazado a Sasori.

.&.

En la planta baja del centro comercial, se encontraba la pista de patinaje. El lugar era bastante amplio; en una parte había una especie de cafetería, y al alrededor del lugar eran gradas, donde la gente se sentaba a descansar y a tomar un chocolate caliente. Por último, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba la pista congelada. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, apenas había algunas personas en las gradas y pocas en la pista.

- Sasori, espérame en las gradas un… ¡Iré por unos patines! – Dijo Deidara sonriente y algo sonrojado.

- Esta bien… - Respondió Sasori en un tono suave.

Deidara dejó solo al pelirrojo, dispuesto a traer los patines para ambos. El pelirrojo se fue a sentar en las gradas, como Deidara se lo había pedido. Parecía estar tranquilo y quizá indiferente, pero por dentro se moría de ganas por patinar junto al rubio. Una gran felicidad corría por todo su ser, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho. Quería guardar nuevos recuerdos con él; recuerdos felices que perduraran.

Por otro lado, Deidara se apuraba en pedir los patines, quería tener más tiempo a solas con Sasori antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Mientras se los entregaban, se volteó y miró de reojo a Sasori, quien estaba a lo lejos sentado en una de las gradas solo. Lo notó muy tranquilo e impasible; no se movía para nada. Se mordió el labio inferior, eso que tanto le caracterizaba a Sasori lo volvía loco.

Por fin le entregaron los dos pares de patines que había pedido, y muy emocionado, los cogió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacía el joven pelirrojo rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Subió unas cuantas gradas y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

- ¡Toma un! – Dijo Deidara, pasándole los patines al pelirrojo.

- Gracias… - Contestó Sasori sonriéndole.

Deidara y Sasori se fueron quitando las botas y luego se colocaron los patines. Comenzaron a atar los cordones y una vez que terminaron bajaron las pocas gradas que había para llegar a la pista. El primero en entrar fue Deidara, y se deslizó un poco para darle espacio a Sasori para que entrara. El pelirrojo se sostuvo en la barra y tímidamente dio unos pasos; le era algo difícil andar, pues estaba muy resbaloso. El rubio, divertido de cómo Sasori parecía temerle a la pista, tomó la mano que estaba libre.

- Ven, yo te guío un… - Dijo Deidara en un tono muy cálido.

- … - Sasori confió fácilmente en el rubio y soltó la barra. Apenas dio un paso y se aferró del brazo de Deidara, pues casi se resbala.

- Solo déjate llevar un… - Dijo el rubio, sonriente.

El peli dorado se deslizó suavemente por el hielo, y así Sasori, quien seguía aferrado al brazo de Deidara, se deslizó lentamente al paso de éste. Poco a poco Sasori fue desprendiéndose del brazo de Deidara hasta nada mas estar sujeto de la mano de éste. Comenzó a encontrarle lo divertido de patinar sobre hielo, era algo nuevo para él, y lo mejor, es que lo estaba haciendo con Deidara.

Empezaron a agarrar un poco mas de velocidad, al ritmo al que estaban las pocas personas que patinaban en ese momento. Sentía la fría brisa acariciar su rostro y como sus rojizos mechones se desordenaban mas. Apartó la mirada de donde patinaba para ver a Deidara, quien tenía su vista concentrada en el camino. Le era encantador como sus mechones dorados se movían con gracia. Aquellos fríos y rosados labios que, a simple vista, mostraban una cálida sonrisa… Parecía perderse en él.

Concentrado en el peli dorado, se tropieza con su otro patín, así, perdiendo el control. Intentaba sostenerse, pues parecía que afectaba en el equilibrio de Deidara, pero fue inútil ya que en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo cayó boca arriba sobre el frío hielo, y por consecuente Deidara, también cayó casi encima de Sasori, boca abajo.

Deidara, sonrojado, comenzó a reírse un poco, ya que le había parecido gracioso como Sasori se puso nervioso antes de que cayeran. Sasori se encontraba algo apenado, pues se había caído por estar observando a Deidara, pero no tardó en reírse también, ya que fue gracioso en la forma en que habían caído.

Pararon de reírse, y se quedaron mirando fijamente; aun tirados en el hielo firme, sin ser interrumpidos o molestado por las pocas personas que andaban patinando por ahí. Poco a poco fueron entornando sus ojos y comenzaron a acercarse más de lo que ya estaban; sus labios apenas se rozaban. Sasori posó su pulgar y dedo índice en la fina barbilla de Deidara, y lo acercó mas hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se sellaran. Probó los dulces y tersos labios de Deidara suavemente, y dispuesto a profundizar más ese beso, fue cortado por el peli dorado de repente, separando sus labios bruscamente.

Sasori abrió los ojos desconcertado, queriendo saber porque corto el rubio el momento de esa manera. Deidara no lo estaba viendo, más bien, veía estático otro punto. El pelirrojo fijó su mirada hacia donde la tenía puesta éste. Se estremeció al ver que se trataba de Zetsu y Kisame, quienes estaban en las gradas, justo enfrente de la pista, los veían boquiabiertos; impactados al presenciar aquel momento. Tobi también estaba con ellos, pero estaba siendo cegado por una mano de Zetsu, quien tapaba el único agujero de la máscara.

Inmediatamente, Deidara reaccionó e intentaba pararse rápidamente algo nervioso, y con dificultad lo consiguió, seguido Sasori, a quien se le dificultaba más y se apoyaba del brazo del peli dorado hasta por fin sostenerse. Ambos estaban quietos, sin emitir algun sonido o movimiento.

- Amm… Que perturbador - Dijo Zetsu apartando su mano, que tapaba el único agujero de la máscara de Tobi para posarla en su cara y agachar la mirada.

- … - Kisame aun seguía impactado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tobi, con su habitual tono alegre, muy inocente.

- Amm, chicos… emm – Deidara se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que decirle a sus amigos.

- … - Sasori estaba tan rojo como su cabello; no se había dado cuenta de que Zetsu y Kisame habían presenciado aquel momento accidentalmente. Y como él fue quien besaba a Deidara, se sentía mas apenado aun.

- …Emm… Está bien Deidara; no tienes que explicar nada, es normal… He, he – Mencionó Zetsu comprensible, quizá un poco nervioso al hablar.

- … ¿Qué! – Parecía que Deidara estaba a punto de exaltarse por lo que dijo Zetsu.

- ¿…? – Sasori arqueó una ceja y miró a Zetsu confuso, un tanto perturbado.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué es normal? – Preguntó Tobi con tanta inocencia.

- Zetsu, no vuelvas a decir eso… Me traumas - Dijo Kisame negando con la cabeza. – No pasó nada… Es que Deidara le enseñaba a Sasori a patinar pero perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambos… Solo quedaron muy juntos, pero fue accidental - Kisame lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Zetsu lo creyó.

- Ohh, perdón chicos… ¡He, he! – Dijo Zetsu rascándose la nuca – Uff, por un momento pensé que ustedes dos… No, no podía ser... ¡He, he! – Zetsu empezó a reírse por tal confusión, según Kisame.

- He, he… - Deidara y Sasori le seguían la corriente a Kisame. Para su suerte, los había desatado de aquel momento incomodo, pues no hubieran sabido que decirles, pero… ¿Así lo creyó Kisame o… fue acaso que los ayudó?

- Tobi no entendió… - Mencionó Tobi confundido.

- Mmm… ¡Tú no entiendes nada, tonto! – Dijo Kisame, entrecerrando los ojos a dirección a Tobi.

- Amm… ¡Entremos a la pista! – Sugirió Tobi alzando los brazos.

- ¡Voy por nuestros patines! – Dijo Zetsu saliendo del grupo para pedir los patines.

- ¡Si! – Tobi parecía estar muy emocionado y corría alrededor de Kisame.

- Ya vente Tobi, primero tienes que ponerte los patines… - Dijo Kisame en un tono aburrido, jalando a Tobi hacia donde estaba Zetsu.

De nuevo Sasori y Deidara quedaron solos, éstos aun no creían lo que había pasado. Estaban parados en la pista, pensativos. Por poco descubren lo que tienen entre ellos dos y seguro ese trío se lo hubieran dicho a los demás. Pero… ¿Por qué no querían que se enteraran los demás?

Por parte de Sasori, no quería causarle problemas a Deidara, pues seguro debería explicaciones y quizá sus amigos lo rechazarían… No quería que Deidara pasara por la soledad y rechazo; por experiencia propia, es algo muy doloroso. Era lo último que le deseaba.

Por otra parte, Deidara no quería que los demás recordaran a Sasori, pues seguro se lo dirían a Itachi, o si el mismísimo Itachi lo llegara a recordar, se iría directo en contra de Sasori, e Itachi es capaz de hacer crueldades. Pero Deidara ni estaba seguro de que no lo recordaran… Esperaba que no fuera así. No quería que sucediera lo mismo, y si llegara a ser as, esta vez no lo permitiría.

Ambos querían protegerse mutuamente, sin decir o acordar nada. Ahora tendrían que ser más cuidadosos de lo que ya eran, y que ojala Itachi no se acordara del pelirrojo. Aunque sabían que esto no sería para siempre, tendrían que pensar en algo, pero por mientras, lo dejarían así.

Se miraron, y sonrieron; por esta vez, no pasó nada. Sasori cogió la mano de Deidara y continuaron patinando como lo estaban haciendo hace un rato. Después se les unió Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi; este último no patinaba bien, y más bien se deslizaba por el hielo, cosa que hacia enfadar a Kisame pues, Tobi chocaba con las pocas personas que estaban allí y empezaron a quejarse.

- Ustedes rebeldes… ¿Qué no ven que hay otras personas patinando aquí! – Les grito un señor de mediana edad a Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori.

- Disculpe, ah… - Zetsu fue interrumpido por una señora que se detuvo alado del señor.

- Además… ¿No tienen vergüenza de andarse besando en público!... ¡Hay menores aquí! – Se quejó la señora algo alterada.

- ¡Somos tolerantes, pero ustedes se pasan! – Dijo una chica que apenas se había reunido a los demás.

- ¡Alguien podría resultar herido si andan jugando así! – Continuó otro chico, refiriéndose a Tobi.

Las otras personas que estaban patinando alrededor se juntaron en bolita alrededor de las personas que se estaban comenzando a quejarse por las acciones de aquel grupo de amigos, que según los que se quejaban, eran inapropiadas para un lugar publico como en el que se encontraban.

- Ahh… - Deidara se quedó boquiabierta

- … - Sasori se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; pues se refería a él y Deidara sobre "besarse en publico".

- Hah, señora, no se estaban besando, solo se cayeron… He, he… - Dijo Zetsu aclarando las cosas.

- Si, además, mi amigo enmascarado no lo hizo con mala intención; sólo… - Kisame trataba de solucionar las cosas pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡No!... ¡Nos iremos a quejar con las autoridades! –Advirtió la señora dispuesta a salir de la pista.

- ¡No!... Mire está bien, nosotros ya nos vamos… ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Kisame antes de que la señora fuera a quejarse con las autoridades.

- He, he, si… Emm, no queremos problemas – Mencionó Zetsu algo nervioso cogiendo el brazo de Tobi para jalarlo.

- ¡Heh, vámonos Sasori! – Dijo Deidara empezando a patinar para salir de la pista al igual que Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi.

- Disculpen las molestias… - Se disculpó cortésmente Sasori y siguió a Deidara, patinando.

--

Ahora los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el estacionamiento, debido a que los echaron de la pista de patinaje por su desorden, según la gente. Con brisas heladas, caminaban por la oscuridad, apenas unas luces alumbraban el lugar, pero era casi nula; tuvieron que tomar ese camino, pues esa era la salida de la pista. Kisame, y Zetsu iban adelante platicando, mientras Tobi brincaba y corría por el amplio estacionamiento, pero con límites, ya que estaba siendo sujetado por Kisame con la larga correa; no fuera a hacerle algo a los autos, según Kisame. A unos metros atrás de ellos, se encontraban Sasori y Deidara, quienes estaban callados, muy pensativos.

- ¡Aghh, gente amargada! – Bufó Kisame algo molesto.

- Uff, casi me meto en problemas… - Decía Zetsu aliviado.

- ¡Fue divertido! – Siguió Tobi saltando de alegría.

- ¡Cállate, por ti nos echaron! – Se quejó Kisame cruzándose de brazos.

- Tranquilo Kisame, no pasó nada… - Dijo Zetsu alivianando a Kisame, pues parecía estar realmente molesto.

- Seh, solo nos echaron de un centro público… No pasó nada - Dijo sarcásticamente Kisame.

- ¿Ya lo ves? No fue gran cosa –Contestó Zetsu con una gran sonrisa.

- … - Suspiró Kisame resignado; su amigo no captó que lo que había dicho fue un sarcasmo.

- ¡Una luz brillante! – Dijo Tobi apuntando con su dedo índice una luz que se encontraba a lo lejos, apenas si se veía.

- ¿Ah? – Kisame forzó la vista para apenas verla.

Tobi comenzó a correr hacia la luz, y Kisame, quien tenia a Tobi agarrado por una correa, fue arrastrado involuntariamente; trató de hacer fuerza para detenerlo, pero fue inútil y en vano, pues Tobi parecía nunca parar, parecía vencer la fuerza del mismo Kisame. No tardaron en alejarse.

- Tobi… ¡No vallas hacia la luz! –Gritó Zetsu, haciendo eco. Volteó solo su cabeza y se dirigió a Sasori y a Deidara mientras se iba. – ¡Ustedes sigan! Luego nos vemos – Y así, comenzó a correr tras este par.

Este trío desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando solos esta pareja algo confundida por lo que había pasado. Siguieron caminando, para hallar la salida; aunque parecía nunca tener fin. Mientras caminaban, Deidara se encontraba extraño y muy pensativo. De repente el peli dorado se tornó serio.

- …Sasori un - Susurró Deidara con la mirada agachada.

- ¿Si? – Le contestó Sasori poniendo su atención en Deidara.

- Todo este tiempo… ¿Dónde has estado un? – Preguntó Deidara con cierta timidez, quizá con un tono triste y con la mirada aun clavada en el suelo. Le daba curiosidad saber donde había estado todos esos años; desde que lo fue a ver en el parque el día anterior, quiso preguntarle, pero no fue el momento indicado.

- ¿…? – Sasori se le quedó viendo confundido… ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta ahora? Realmente no quería decirle como ha estado viviendo desde que sus padres murieron, pues no quería que sintiera lastima o pena por él. Pero no le mentiría. - …En la fábrica de marionetas, donde mis padres eran los dueños… - Dijo casi en un tono seco con la mirada enfrente.

- ¿…! – Deidara se detuvo de inmediato, alzó la vista y la dirigió hacia Sasori; lo miró sorprendido - To-todo este tiempo… ¿Has estado viviendo allí tú solo un? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- … - Sasori también se detuvo a la misma distancia que Deidara, pero no lo miró realmente, había desviado su mirada y ésta parecía melancólica. Quedo en silencio, dando a entender una respuesta afirmativa.

- Sa-Sasori… - Deidara lo miraba preocupado y quizá asustado. Todos esos años se había estado muriendo de frío, de hambre, y de soledad… Se sentía culpable.

- Estoy bien… No fue tan malo - Dijo Sasori en el mismo tono; pareciera mentirle esta vez pero no intencionalmente.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te quedaste tu solo en ese lugar un?... ¿Por qué no volviste? – Preguntó Deidara algo asustado. Sus ojos parecían estarse humedeciendo.

- … - Sasori lo miró sorprendido por la reacción del peli dorado. – Porque nadie me quería allí… Temía a que te fueran a rechazar por mí… No quería que te hirieran - Respondió Sasori en un tono seco; no dijo del todo la verdad. Esta vez fijando su vista en Deidara y lo miro inexpresivo.

Él sabía que lo rechazarían y seria mal visto por muchas personas. Para empezar, todos los infantes juzgaban a Sasori por ser huérfano y por como vestía, y lo excluirían por juntarse con el. Otra razón también, era que las demás personas los verían mal, pues una relación del mismo sexo no era muy comprendida por la sociedad. Esto solo haría que Deidara se sintiera mal consigo mismo, y quedara en la soledad.

Deidara lo miró sorprendido, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla... ¿Sasori hizo eso por él? Si, se sentía mal por haber dejado que sus amigos humillaran a Sasori, pero ahora se sentía peor, pues Sasori se alejó porque prefirió la soledad en vez de que él llegara a ser herido.

- No… No debiste un - Susurró Deidara con la voz quebrada, negando con la cabeza.

Sasori seguía viéndolo con su habitual gesto inexpresivo; no dijo nada. Él sabía lo que había hecho, y no se arrepentía ni lo haría, pues al fin y al cabo, Deidara no sufrió; eso hizo que siguiera viviendo en la fábrica por tantos años… El sólo hecho de pensar que por su acción, la persona que mas quería en este mundo era feliz, lo hacia sentir bien.

- ¡No debiste!… ¿Por qué un? – Preguntó Deidara con lagrimas asomarse; bajó la mirada algo molesto pero a la vez triste.

- …..Porque te quiero - Respondió el pelirrojo en un tono seco y frío pero a la vez cálido.

- _¿Ah?…_ - Deidara alzó la mirada, y la dirigió hacia Sasori; lo miro a los ojos… Esos ojos que reflejaban melancolía, cansancio y frialdad… Pero a la vez, sinceridad.

- … -

* * *

**H a l l u u !**

Casi me hecho el mes sin actualizar... ¡Lo siento! No he tenido tiempo de escribir; espero que les haya gustado este cap. (:  
Tenía un plan escrito, de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero lo modifique en escenas y diálogos, agregando nuevas, que por cierto, no me convenció mucho. ):

Muchas gracias por sus review's. (:

**M a t t a N e !**


	7. Solo tú y yo

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Allterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Sólo tú y yo.

La mañana estaba helada, y aunque nevaba escasamente, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, debido a la nevada de la noche anterior. Todo el vecindario parecía estar muerto, pues ni un auto se cruzaba por ahí… ni siquiera una persona. Las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y aparentaban estar abandonadas. El cielo se tornaba gris... Era un ambiente lúgubre.

Un joven de cabellos dorados, bien arropado, caminaba solitariamente la cera, a paso lento, debido al frío que sentía. Muy pensativo se dirigía hacia la cafetería, para tomar algo caliente con la compañía de sus amigos; pero mas que nada quería ver aquel chico de cabellos rojizos, aquel que lo hacia suspirar.

Recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior… Se sintió cómodo alado del pelirrojo. Era extraño como tan solo patinar con él lo hizo sentir especial. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera cuando patinaba con sus amigos, era… distinto. Aquellas palabras tan sinceras que le dedicó, no se las podía sacar de la mente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… El también sentía lo mismo.

Miraba el suelo; observaba cada paso que daba… Notó otros pasos incorporase al camino que el seguía; se sorprendió y alzó la mirada. Su cuerpo se tensó al encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que denotaban frialdad. Se quedó mudo; no se había percatado de que Itachi andaba por ahí, pues aseguraba estar solo.

Ambos no pararon de caminar, Deidara trataba de tranquilizarse debido al susto que se llevó cuando vio que había alguien alado de el sin que lo notara, como si se tratase de un espectro. Itachi lo miraba con indiferencia, pero no dejaba de hacerlo, ni por un momento. El rubio se sentía algo incomodo, pues había desviado la mirada, e Itachi seguía mirándolo en una forma acosadora.

No entendía aquel comportamiento de parte del moreno, pues no muy frecuentemente hace eso… mas bien, nunca había hecho eso. Se alejó unos centímetros de él, parecía tenerle miedo. Deidara realmente no era muy cercano a Itachi, y era raro si llegaban a una conversación… a lo mucho que intercambiaban era un saludo y quizá una despedida, pero no pasaba de eso.

Deidara se apresuraba mas en su paso, para así, quizá perder a Itachi, pero cada vez que aceleraba, Itachi lo hacia también; al fin y al cabo, iban igual de parejos. El peli dorado dirigió su mirada por un momento hacia el moreno, para ver si todavía seguía observándolo; y en efecto, lo seguía haciendo. El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse; se detuvo, se giró bruscamente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres un! – Gritó Deidara, exaltado.

- … - Itachi también se detuvo, pero éste solo se limitó a observarlo.

- ¿…! – Deidara parecía estar exaltado, estaba algo tenso. Esa indiferencia por parte de Itachi lo ponía más nervioso.

- …Nada - Dijo Itachi en un tono seco y ronco.

- … - Deidara empezó a tranquilizarse, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos. Tenía la mirada perdida en Itachi.

El peli dorado se giró lentamente y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, dispuesto a continuar con su camino un pocotas tranquilo. Le sorprendió mucho que Itachi llegara así, nada mas porque si. El moreno no suele ser así… Algo quería o tramaba.

- …Deidara – Llamó Itachi en un tono frío y casi en susurro. Se detuvo en seco, esperando respuesta del peli dorado.

- ... – Deidara se detuvo. Se giró un poco para dirigirle la mirada a Itachi, prestándole atención.

- Por pura casualidad… ¿No se te hace conocido… Sasori? – Preguntó Itachi en un tono seco y quizá acosador. Era mas que obvio que tenía algo en mente.

- … - Deidara quedó perplejo; le sorprendió aquella pregunta que le había hecho Itachi, la verdad, no se lo esperaba. Algo no iba bien...

Itachi sabía perfectamente que Deidara y Sasori ya se recordaban, y que ya había algo entre ellos, y la verdad, esto le molestaba mucho… No era tanto con quien estaba Deidara; no le importaba verdaderamente… o quizás algo, pues es con uno de los quien se junta, y los considera de su propiedad, como solo sus amigos y de nadie mas… pero mas bien, era porque no soportaba a Sasori.

Simplemente había algo en el pelirrojo que le molestaba, y eso comenzó cuando eran pequeños… Desde que Sasori se escondía entre los árboles para observar como se divertían. Para Itachi, era patético; consideraba a Sasori a alguien sin vida propia, un adefesio, un sobrante… Y el hecho de que se atreviera a juntarse con sus amigos, lo ponía furioso; no soportaba como los demás trataban al pelirrojo con lastima y pena, para así, ganarse fácilmente el cariño de los demás. No; no lo permitiría. Tenia que desaparecer… Y más bien, Itachi lo veía como un favor para Sasori.

- … ¿Deidara? – Itachi lo volvió a llamar, para hacerlo regresar. Una leve sonrisa maliciosa se notaba en su pálido rostro.

- No… para nada…– Mintió Deidara algo nervioso. Se giró inmediatamente y empezó a caminar.

- … Deidara - Lo llamó una vez mas Itachi, con tono de satisfacción. Ver como el peli dorado se ponía nervioso y le mentía, para, según él, proteger a Sasori, le causaba gracia. Según Itachi, nadie puede hacer algo por Sasori ahora.

- … - Deidara se detuvo. Aquel tono con el que hablaba Itachi le hacia sudar frío. Nunca le había hablado en ese tono.

- ¿Sucede algo?... ¿Pasa algo con Sasori? – Preguntó Itachi con un ligero tono burlón.

- …No – Negó Deidara cortante, aun dándole la espalda a Itachi.

Deidara comenzó a caminar rápido, y pronto lo perdió, pues el moreno no lo siguió, se quedó parado en la cera. El rubio bajó la velocidad, al paso de caminar lentamente de nuevo. Aquella situación lo había puesto nervioso. Itachi estaba jugando con el, pues el nunca le habla y mucho menos para preguntarle que si se le hacia conocido alguien. Se podría decir que Itachi sabia que estaba pasando, y no era una sorpresa, ya que el moreno siempre ha sido muy suspicaz, y raramente algo se le escapaba.

- _Algo no anda bien un…_ - Deidara estaba algo angustiado... Temía lo peor del moreno. - _Itachi… ¡Madura un!_ – Frunció el ceño, molesto.

.&.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a la cafetería; se apresuró un poco para entrar, pues hacia mas frío. Abrió la puerta y sonó la campanita. Pasó sus botas por la alfombra de bienvenida para quitar un poco la nieve. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde sus amigos suelen sentarse; y en efecto, estaban Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi y… Sasori. Para variar, Tobi hacia escándalo y Kisame lo regañaba, a lo que Zetsu reía divertido ante el comportamiento de sus dos amigos. Sasori los observaba con un gesto de cansancio, aunque no lo estuviera precisamente… quizá era su rostro relajado… aunque poco común en las personas.

Sasori giró su cabeza con su habitual gesto, para ver de quien se trataba la persona que se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Deidara. Se levantó cortésmente para darle la bienvenida al rubio, cosa que se les extraño a los demás… Era demasiado formal y educado Sasori.

- ¡Hola un! – Saludó Deidara muy sonriente, tomando asiento con sus amigos.

- Heh, como ahora no esta Hidan, creo que debo seguir con el dialogo… - Mencionó Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego hacer un gesto burlón muy parecido como al que hace Hidan - ¿Qué paso muñeca!... ¿Muy contenta por la noche anterior? – Imitó Kisame a Hidan, cosa que provocó las carcajadas de Zetsu y Tobi.

- … - Deidara se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero no pudo evitar reírse también.

- ¿…? – Sasori lo miró extrañado y quizá algo perturbado.

- ¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! Es el turno de Tobi – Dijo Tobi muy animado. - … ¡Joder Hidan! Ya no me pidas dinero carajo… ¿Me ves cara de banco o que! – Imitó Tobi a Kakuzu.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! – Las carcajadas de Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi resonaban por todo el lugar.

- … - Sasori los miraba algo confundido. No entendía que era lo gracioso… Quizá porque no convivía con Hidan y Kakuzu, a diferencia de ellos.

- Esperen… - Dijo Zetsu, preparando su garganta para obtener un tono muy parecido al de Hidan. – No Kakuzu… ¡Más bien te veo cara de idiota! – Y así, provocó las risas de todos.

- Ha, ha, ha… ¿Qué dijiste Hidan! Maldito, me las vas a pagar… ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Siguió Kisame entre carcajadas, imitando a Kakuzu.

- Ha, ha, ha… Y aquí es cuando empiezan a golpearse… Ahh… - Suspiró Zetsu divertido, limpiando la lagrima que se asomaba por lo mucho que se rió.

- Ha, ha… Seh… - Afirmó Kisame recostándose en el respaldo del asiento.

- He, he… - Deidara reía divertido. Se giró para ver a Sasori, quien estaba callado. – Heh, así suelen ser Hidan y Kakuzu un… Es algo estúpido… - Sonreía calidamente Deidara.

- … - Sasori le correspondió, con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Ya desayunaste algo Deidara? – Preguntó Kisame.

- Si, en mi casa un… - Contestó Deidara con una gota en la sien.

- Bien, nosotros ya terminamos… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Preguntó Zetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Juguemos en la nieve! – Gritó Tobi muy alegre.

- ¡No hagas tanto escándalo Tobi! – Regañó Kisame a Tobi, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿…? – Sasori lo miró con una ceja arqueada. – _… ¿Qué hace rato no estabas Tu haciendo escándalo?_ – Pensó.

- Hey, me parece buena idea – Siguió Zetsu, animándose ante la idea.

- Si… Tobi es un buen chico - Dijo Tobi casi inconsciente por el golpe que le dio Kisame.

- Ya cállate Tobi… - Dijo Kisame entrecerrando los ojos.

- Vayamos al bosque que esta por aquí… ¡Debe de haber mucha nieve! – Sugirió Zetsu levantándose de su lugar.

- Seh… - Kisame también se paró de su lugar, dispuesto a salir d e la cafetería.

- ¡Vamos Sasori!... ¡Será divertido un! –Agregó Deidara, levantándose de su lugar, seguido de agarrar la mano de Sasori.

- … - Sasori asintió sonriente, dejándose llevar por Deidara.

- … - Zetsu se quedó viendo a Deidara perplejo. - _… ¿Por qué siempre que vamos a algún lugar, le agarra la mano?_ – Pensó, arqueando una ceja.

--

El susodicho bosque, estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, pues el lugar donde viven se trata de un pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas. No tardaron mucho en llegar y pronto se adentraron al bosque, planeando ir nada mas hasta donde era permitido por la autoridades.

Todo estaba rodeado de frondosos pinos, cubiertos con nieve. Brisas heladas soplaban con olor a pino fresco. El clima estaba un poco helado, pero aun así, esto no detendría a los jóvenes que caminaban allí, para jugar con la fría nieve, como unos solían hacer cuando eran pequeños.

Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori caminaban tranquilamente, observando la vista natural… Para uno que otro, admiraba la belleza de la naturaleza y suspiraba… Pero había uno que no; se escondía entre los pinos con algo entre sus manos… Observando cada movimiento de sus amigos.

- ¡Toma esto Kisame! – Gritó Tobi saliendo de los pinos, lanzando una gran bola de nieve hacia su amigo.

- ¿Pero que…? – Kisame se giró, pero no vio nada debido a que una bola de nieve se impactó en su cara.

- He, he… - Deidara y Sasori se reían disimuladamente, ocultando su risa con la manga de su abrigo.

- Ha, ha, ha – Zetsu se reía divertido por como Kisame había caído en la simple broma, hecha por Tobi.

Kisame se quitó la nieve de su cara, molesto. Se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve, dándole forma esférica, dispuesto a lanzársela a Tobi, pero vio que Zetsu se reía demasiado de el, así que prefirió lanzarle aquella bola de nieve que tenia en sus manos justo en la cara también.

- ¡…! - Zetsu se asustó cuando recibió el impacto; no se lo esperaba.

Deidara y Sasori reían más, y no podían ocultarlo. Sasori trataba de tranquilizarse y ponerse sobrio. Notó que las risas de Deidara ya no se escuchaban, a lo que se giró para verlo y lo que recibió fue una bola de nieve directo a la cara también. Se quitó la nieve, sorprendido, y miró directo a Deidara algo confundido, pero de nuevo le lanzó otras dos bolas de nieve; si no hubiera sido por que se cubrió con los brazos, se hubieran impactado en su cara de nuevo.

- _Se ve tan inocente un…_ - Pensaba Deidara divertido ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo; era como si fuera nuevo en todo eso, y quizá era así.

Sasori se quitaba la nieve de nuevo muy calmado, e indispuesto a lanzar bolas de nieve; se mantendría sobrio y educado. Alzó su mirada y notó que a unos metros de el, Tobi lo amenazaba con una gran bola de nieve, a lo que dio un paso atrás, y como estaba inclinado la superficie, perdió el equilibrio; cayó, y salió rodando por la nieve. Por la cantidad de pinos, se perdió entre ellos.

- ¡Sasori un! – Gritó Deidara, tratando de alcanzar a Sasori.

- Mmm… - Kisame y Zetsu voltearon ver a Tobi con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo como "Fue tu culpa, tonto!".

- ¡Pero, pero ni siquiera he lanzado la bola de nieve! –Traro de excusarse Tobi sintiéndose culpable a pesar de lo que dijo. – ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Chilló Tobi.

- Bahh, olvídalo – Dijo Kisame sonriendo maliciosamente – ¡Toma, tonto! – Gritó Kisame, lanzándole una bola de nieve en la cara… o mas bien a la mascara.

- ¡He, he, no me puedes dar en la cara! – Dijo Tobi, empezando a correr.

- ¿Qué!... ¡Tonto! – Gritó Kisame enojado, siguiendo a Tobi.

- … - Kisame y Tobi salieron corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pinos, dejando a Zetsu solo, parado en medio del lugar.

- … Me quedé solito – Susurró Zetsu notando que ya no había nadie a su alrededor. – Mmm… Veré como esta Sasori – Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde había ido Deidara.

--

- ¡Sasori un! – Deidara iba tras Sasori, quien no paraba de rodar. – ¡_Maldito Tobi un!_ – Pensó molesto.

Sasori llegó a una superficie plana, dejó de rodar, y quedó tumbado en la nieve. Alzo la mirada y se sacudió la nieve que tenia en la cara, pues estaba helada. Se sentó, dispuesto a pararse, entonces oyó un grito; se giró sorprendido. Se trataba de Deidara, quien iba cayendo por la parte inclinada. Sasori no reaccionó a tiempo, y el rubio se estrelló contra él.

Deidara se levantó rápidamente de entre la nieve y trató de ayudar a Sasori, ofreciéndole su mano, para así jalarlo… pero perdió el equilibrio y de nuevo cayó alado del pelirrojo… Se empezó a reír divertido, mientras seguía tumbado en la nieve, al igual que Sasori, pues se reían de su tropees en ese momento.

El rubio se sentó, y se inclinó hacia un lado para encontrar la mirada de Sasori. Lo miró con ternura.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó por como le había sonreído, como si se tratase de un infante.

Deidara posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del pelirrojo y lo acarició suavemente.

Sasori sintió un leve escalofrío, al sentir la fría mano del más joven tocar su pálido rostro...

El rubio acercó su rostro lentamente y juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo, y así, probando sus tersos labios de nuevo… Al principio fue un casto beso, pero ambos no estaban satisfechos aun… poco a poco Deidara fue profundizando mas ese beso, explorando con su lengua aquella calida cavidad.

Sasori correspondió; colocó su mano izquierda en la pequeña cintura de Deidara; presionándola a su cuerpo, y con su mano derecha, lo agarró del cuello, para entrar más en su calida boca, como si quisiera probar más de esa dulce boca y no estuviera satisfecho.

Aquel momento tan placentero fue interrumpido por un grito de parte de Zetsu, quien los llamaba por su nombre. El rubio cortó el beso lentamente y suspiró aburrido; de nuevo los habían interrumpido… Se separó del pelirrojo, levantándose. Ambos empezaron a buscar con la mirada, entre los pinos a Zetsu; y en efecto, alguien se acercaba, y se trataba de el.

- ¿Deidara, Sasori?... ¿Están bien?... ¿Dónde están! – Gritó Zetsu algo angustiado y desesperado.

Giraban sus cabezas y caminaban en círculos aquel par, para ver por cual camino se iban para escapar del peli verde, pues querían estar a solas, para terminar con lo que hacían. Se encontraban desesperados, pues la voz del peli verde se hacia mas fuerte y resonante.

- ¡Por ahí un! – Dijo Deidara, señalando una dirección con su dedo índice.

La pareja comenzó a correr hacia la dirección señalada, pero les era difícil, porque había mucha nieve, así que se escondieron entre los pinos. Se asomaron para ver si se acercaba Zetsu. Si; estaba allí, a unos metros de ellos, pero no los podía ver por la cantidad de pinos que se concentraba en ese lugar. Gritaba sus nombres, pero fue en vano, pues ninguno de los dos le respondió. Se giró y se adentro hacia otra dirección distinta.

Ambos sonrieron por lo ingenuo que llegaba a ser Zetsu; ahora estaban completamente solos, y así podrían continuar con lo suyo, pero quizá no precisamente como hace un rato; lamentosamente no, pues el momento justo y mágico, había muerto según para ellos.

Comenzaron a caminar alegremente, como si fueran unos infantes. Sasori iba a un metro más delante de Deidara, por lo que el rubio saltó encima del pelirrojo; éste agarró sus piernas y las presionó hacia sus costados, para cargarlo; y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, dándole un paseo a Deidara.

El mas joven reía de lo divertido que estaba, mientras el pelirrojo, complacido lo llevaba. Caminó hasta una zona donde casi no había pinos, y la nieve abundaba más. El rubio parecía niño pequeño, pues se emocionó al ver tanta nieve en un lugar. Se bajó de Sasori, y comenzó a correr, pero sus pies se enterraron bajo la nieve debido al volumen de ésta.

- Sasori… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un muñeco de nieve un?... ¡Hay demasiada nieve! – Dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado, con una inocente sonrisa.

- … - Sasori asintió sonriendo calidamente.

--

- ¿Tobi!... ¿Dónde te metiste, cobarde! – Gritó exaltado Kisame, girando para todos sus lados, para ver si encontraba al joven enmascarado.

- ¿Kisame? – Llamó Zetsu, llegando de la nada.

- ¿Ah? – Kisame se giró, para encontrarse con su amigo. - ¿Qué paso?... ¿Y los otros dos? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el peli verde.

- Mmm no; los perdí… Quien sabe por donde andan - Respondió Zetsu, bajando la mirada. – Sabes… Hay algo raro entre Deidara y Sasori… ¿Lo haz notado? – Preguntó, alzando la mirada y lo observó curioso.

- Amm… ¿A que te refieres? – Kisame se hacia el que no sabia nada.

- No se… No quiero decir suposiciones que ofendan - Contestó Zetsu algo desanimado.

- No, no esta bien… ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Kisame, animando a su amigo a decir lo que pensaba.

- No se, pero algo esta pasando. También tiene que ver con Itachi; todos hemos estado muy raros últimamente… Y… Emm – Zetsu se notaba algo extrañado y quizá triste.

- Zetsu… - Interrumpió Kisame a su amigo, pues notaba claramente que su amigo ya no podía continuar. – Tenemos que hablar mañana… - Kisame lo dijo en un tono serio, por lo que Zetsu se sorprendió.

- ¿…? – Zetsu miraba a Kisame curioso.

- Mañana tendremos una conversación… Todos - Kisame bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, dejando a su amigo desconcertado.

- ... - Zetsu tenía la mirada perdida en Kisame.

- Vamos a buscar a Tobi; no se valla a perder… Además, pronto comenzara a nevar… - Advirtió Kisame alzando su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como pequeños copos de nieve caían.

- Si… - Zetsu despertó de su trance, asintiendo.

Comenzaron a caminar, abriendo paso, quitando algunas ramas de los pinos que obstruían su camino. En eso, escucharon un extraño ruido, diferente al que hacían ellos al mover las ramas. Kisame ignoró tal ruido, y continúo quitando las ramas de su camino. El peli verde se encontraba algo nervioso; parecía que el era el único que seguía escuchando aquellos extraños ruidos. Trataba de seguirle el paso a Kisame, quien iba a dos metros mas delante de el. Se escuchó el romper de una rama gruesa, por lo que, nervioso, Zetsu se giró de inmediato, pues el ruido provenía detrás del el, y tan pronto como se giró completamente, ya tenia a alguien encima.

- ¡Zetsu! – Era Tobi, quien saltó a la espalda de Zetsu.

- Ah, eres tu Tobi… - Suspiró aliviado Zetsu. Pensaba que se trataba de otra persona.

- Heh, ya bájate Tobi… Le vas a romper la espalda – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Tu ya estas apunto de rompérmela… – Susurró, girándose para continuar con su camino.

- Uhh, miren… ¡Una bellota! – Dijo Tobi, bajándose de la espalda de Zetsu. Se agachó para recoger la pequeña bellota y la observó como si se tratase de oro.

- Ahh, gracias por bajarte de mi pronto… - Mencionó Zetsu encorvándose.

- ¡Si!... ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Dijo Tobi al escuchar un "Gracias"; estaba emocionado.

- Valla… De repente el clima esta cambiando – Dijo Kisame al ver las nubes se tornaban grises, y como caía mas frecuentemente la nieve.

- Si… No pensaba que se pondría así el clima tan pronto… Supongo que ya no jugaremos - Mencionó Zetsu, observando el cielo.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí… Este lugar se pondrá peligroso – Advirtió Kisame continuando rompiendo las ramas, pero ahora mas rápido.

- ¡Bosque malo! – Reprochó Tobi, mientras caminaba.

- ¿Y Deidara y Sasori? – Preguntó Zetsu, recordando que sus amigos no estaban con ellos.

- Cierto… ¿Dónde estarán? – Preguntó Kisame deteniéndose.

- Se supone que Sasori había caído a unos metros de aquí y Deidara lo siguió… Fui a ver si estaban bien, pero no los encontré… - Dijo Zetsu extrañado.

- … - Kisame arqueó una ceja – _Bahh, creo saber que están haciendo esos dos… Más les vale que no se hayan ido tan lejos…_ - Suspiró. - Hay que adentrarnos un poco mas de donde estaban… - Dijo Kisame, cambiando de ruta.

- … - Zetsu asintió.

- Bellotita… Tengo un amigo perfecto para ti – Dijo Tobi, sacando de su bolsillo, su muñeco. –¡Mira! – Tobi comenzó a jugar con la bellota y su muñeco mientras caminaba.

--

- ¡Heh, se parece a Tobi un! – Dijo Deidara, dando unos últimos toques al muñeco de nieve.

- ¡Tienes razón, he, he! – Reía divertido Sasori, dando un paso atrás para ver bien el muñeco que habían hecho.

El rubio y el pelirrojo habían estado haciendo un muñeco de nieve, y como dijo Deidara, se parecía mucho a Tobi. En la parte de la cara, en vez de de un rostro con ojos, boca y nariz, era un orificio en el lado derecho con espirales alrededor. Había unas ramas encima de la cabeza, acomodadas de una manera muy parecida a como Tobi tiene el cabello.

Una vez que terminaron, Deidara abrazó de lado al pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara. En lo que estaba abrazado, se quedó viendo hacia una dirección. Forzó un poco la vista y vio algo que le sorprendió. Le dio curiosidad al ver un lago congelado a lo lejos. A pesar de la gran distancia, se notaba que el lago era inmenso. Nunca lo había notado.

- Sasori… Mira un – Dijo Deidara, apuntando con su dedo índice, la dirección hacia el lago.

- … - Sasori se giró y miró hacia donde el rubio señalaba. Al principio no veía nada, así que forzó su vista y apenas vio aquel lago.

- Se ve hermoso un – Comentó Deidara admirado.

- … - Sasori asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía abrazando al joven.

Varios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, unos cayeron en el rostro de Sasori, por lo que alzó su mirada y vio el cielo; no había notado como estaba por los últimos minutos. Se acercaba una tormenta y seria muy peligroso estar allí, principalmente en el bosque.

- Debemos irnos… - Dijo Sasori, en un tono serio.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué sucede un? – Deidara se apartó de Sasori sorprendido, pues el pelirrojo había cambiado de pronto su tono de voz.

- Una tormenta se avecina… - Respondió Sasori observando el cielo.

- No había notado como estaba el cielo un… - Deidara observó el cielo algo preocupado.

- Vámonos… - Dijo Sasori, dándose media vuelta.

- … - Deidara asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose al ya oscuro bosque. Deidara estaba un poco nervioso, pues de repente el cielo oscureció, y casi no se veía nada… Cada vez hacia más frío. En cambio, Sasori se mostraba muy calmado, caminando tranquilamente, como si no estuviera conciente de cómo se estaba poniendo el ambiente; lo cierto era, que estaba preocupado, porque solo encontraba más y más pinos, olvidando el camino de vuelta. Pero no se pondría nervioso, por que al parecer, el era el que dirigía y no quería causarle pánico al rubio si le decía que estaban perdidos. No; se mantendría sobrio y lo resolvería.

- Sasori… ¿Estamos cerca? Tengo mucho frío un… - Dijo Deidara abrazándose a si mismo.

- Toma… - Sasori le ofreció su abrigo.

- Pero Sasori… ¿Qué hay de ti un? – Preguntó Deidara preocupado.

- Estoy bien… - Contestó en un tono seco el pelirrojo. Si, parecía que no tenía frío, pero la verdad, era que si… y mucho.

Siguieron caminando, y Sasori no cambiaba su gesto ni por un momento. Ese gesto indiferente y mirando hacia delante, hacía que Deidara no estuviera tan nervioso. Pensaba que Sasori sabía hacia donde iban, pero llevaban tiempo viendo lo mismo, y esto comenzaba hacer dudar del pelirrojo.

- Emm… Sasori un - Deidara lo llamó algo apenado.

- … ¿Si? – Respondió Sasori, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- … ¿Estamos perdidos? – Preguntó sonrojado Deidara.

- … - Sasori silenció y se detuvo de repente.

- … - Deidara también se detuvo detrás de Sasori y se sorprendió; pensó que había molestado al pelirrojo con su pregunta.

- Shh… - Sasori lo silenció.

Deidara sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo; en la forma en como el pelirrojo se comportaba, lo extrañó. Sasori miraba alrededor con un gesto inexpresivo; parecía que analizaba el lugar. El rubio lo admitía, en ese momento, la mirada de Sasori le hacia sudar frío.

- …Hay alguien cerca de nosotros - Susurró el pelirrojo en un tono frío.

- … - Deidara abrió sus ojos de par en par. Aquello que acababa de mencionar Sasori lo puso más nervioso. No se había percatado de eso… ¿De quien se trataba?

Algo se movía entre los pinos a unos metros de ellos. Deidara se asustó; Sasori tenía razón, había alguien o algo cerca de ellos. El rubio se puso atrás de pelirrojo por el miedo que tenia. Sasori frunció el ceño y agarró una gran vara gruesa que se encontraba cerca de el, dispuesto a golpear con eso cualquiera que se acercase a ellos.

Cada vez aquellos movimientos, provenientes de los pinos, se hacían más bruscos. A Deidara se le aceleraba el corazón; temía que se tratase de un animal salvaje o una persona que quisiera hacerles daño; el suspenso lo estaba matando. Sasori sólo esperaba a que se revelara el causante de aquellos bruscos movimientos; determinado a proteger a Deidara.

- Sasori un… - El miedo dominaba a Deidara; quería correr.

- … Cálmate - Susurró Sasori, sobrio. – Si lo que se acerca es algo peligroso, corre. No me esperes. – Aclaró Sasori en un tono serio y seguro.

Deidara se le quedo viendo impactado por lo que le había dicho… Tenía miedo… ¿Y si lo que se acercaba a ellos era algo malo y Sasori no pudiera con eso?… ¿Y si resultaba herido?... ¿Qué haría?

- …un -

* * *

**H a l l u u ! **

OK, si, este cap no estuvo muy interesante (O al menos lo salva el final). Pero en el prox. capitulo será mejor (: lo que pasa es que no es luu mismo si no estan Hidan & Kakuzu... ¿Cierto? (: Y bueno, este cap. mas bien fue base/principio de lo emocionante, y tambien ya casi llega el final. (:

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir sus comentarios. Me animan y me ayudan bastante. (:  
_¡Gracias por más de 50 reviews!_

**Aclaraciones**

- Con respecto a Kisame y Tobi, lo que hay entre ellos dos, es _amor fraternal_ mas bien (: Aunque, seria el primer Kisame x Tobi (Seria algo raro, pero tendría su toque... ¿No?)

- Si, Itachi casi no ha salido en el fic ): Pero ya tendra su mometo. (:

- No, en esta historia no aparece otro personaje de Naruto que no sea de Akatsuki (: Por lo tanto, no aparecerá Sasuke.

- Por cierto, no apareceran Pein & Konan ): Lo que pasa, es que cuando empecé este fic, apenas se sabían sus nombres y yo me atrasé un poco con el manga y no veo la forma de meterlos al fic, porque ya casi llego a la parte emocionante del fic y ya lo tengo planeado… ¡Disculpen! ):

- Emm… Creo que nuu he sido muy clara al describir ): Itachi no siente celos por Sasori, mas bien, es _egoísta_ con él, pues no quiere que sea feliz al juntarse con personas que son cercanas a él (: (Disculpen si no fui clara) Ademas, se sabra un poco mas de él en el fic, con el prox. cap. (:

Muchas gracias por leer (:  
¡Que esten bien! (:

**M a t t a N e !**


	8. Memorias

**Love Like Winter **

_Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Love Like Winter - AFI_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Memorias.

- Sasori un… - El miedo dominaba a Deidara; quería correr.

- … Cálmate - Susurró Sasori, sobrio. – Si lo que se acerca es algo peligroso, corre. No me esperes. – Aclaró Sasori en un tono serio y seguro.

Deidara se le quedo viendo impactado por lo que le había dicho… Tenía miedo… ¿Y si lo que se acercaba a ellos era algo malo y Sasori no pudiera con eso?… ¿Y si resultaba herido?... ¿Qué haría?

- …un -

La ramas de los pinos se rompían, dando paso a lo que se acercaba, los movimientos se hacían mas bruscos. Faltaban unos centímetros para que saliera y de pronto se calmo todo. No salio nada ni nadie. Sasori bajo la guardia; sorprendido vio los pinos que tenia enfrente; del fondo, donde se supone que alguien o algo iba a salir; una bellota cayo y rodó hasta sus pies

- ¿…? – Sasori bajó sui mirada y lo observo curioso.

- ¿Pero… que? – Deidara forzó su vista para ver si había algo ahí. De pronto algo salto de entre los pinos.

- ¡Sasori un! – Deidara grito asustado, a lo que vio alguien salir.

- … - El pelirrojo alzo su mirada tan rápido como pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues ya tenia ese alguien encima de el.

- ¡Bellotita! – Dijo inocentemente…

- ¡Tobi! – Gritó Deidara muy molesto.

- ¿Si, Deidara? – Respondió alegremente Tobi, bajándose de Sasori.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – Amenazó Deidara muy molesto, empezando a ahorcar al enmascarado.

- … - Sasori los veía asombrado. Se sentía aliviado al ver que solo se trataba de Tobi.

Dos personas mas salieron por donde Tobi salió. Zetsu se iba quitando las diminutas ramas que tenía en el cabello, y Kisame trataba de zafarse de unas cuantas ramas que tenía atoradas en las botas; alzó su mirada y vio que el pelirrojo tenia una gran vara en su mano derecha.

- Emm Sasori… ¿Qué haces con eso? – Kisame arqueó una ceja, y miró la vara algo extrañado.

- ¿Ah? – Sasori volteó a ver a Kisame, y notó que se le quedaba viendo raro a la vara. Se sonrojó y tiró la vara hacia otro extremo. - …Nada – Respondió algo apenado.

- ¿…? – Kisame lo miró mas extrañado aun.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo que estaban muy callados? – Preguntó curioso Zetsu.

- ¿Qué estas preguntando! – Deidara soltó a Tobi, casi dispuesto a ahorcar ahora al peli verde.

- ¡Zetsu pervertido! – Dijo Tobi muy alegre.

- ¿Ah! – Zetsu se volteó a ver a Tobi, muy extrañado y sorprendido.

- Ya, dejen de jugar y vámonos… Se pondrá feo aquí - Advirtió Kisame dándose media vuelta.

- Aww…. ¿Podemos regresar mañana Kisame? – Preguntó Tobi, chillando.

- Mmm… No – Negó Kisame en forma aburrida, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Vamos Kisa! – Replicó el enmascarado.

- ¡No!… ¡Y no me llames así! – Regañó Kisame muy molesto a Tobi.

Kisame, Tobi y Zetsu comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección correcta, abriendo paso de nuevo entre las ramas. Sasori y Deidara, apenados, se miraron sonrojados y después siguieron a los otros a unos metros atrás de ellos, sin perder el rastro. El rubio se sentía como un estúpido por como se había asustado, y el pelirrojo por como se puso en esa posición de defender a Deidara con… ¿Una vara?

- Mmm… Otra vez nos interrumpieron un - Reprochó Deidara casi inaudible, para que Sasori no lo escuchara.

- Si quieres venimos mañana… - Respondió Sasori sin mirarlo, como si el rubio se hubiera dirigido a el.

- ¡…! – Deidara se giró sorprendido, no esperaba que Sasori lo oyera. – Si un… - Afirmó sonriente, pero en eso, recordó un pendiente. - Digo, no puedo… Mañana tengo que acompañar a mis padres para visitar a un familiar un… - Dijo el rubio algo desanimado.

- No, no te preocupes… ¿Cuándo estás disponible? – Preguntó Sasori, tranquilo.

- Pasado mañana un – Contestó Deidara sonrojado.

- Bien… - Sasori lo volteó a ver y le dedico una calida sonrisa. - ¿A que hora puedes? – Preguntó.

- Mmm… ¿A las cinco p.m. esta bien un? – Preguntó Deidara, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Claro… Nos vemos a esa hora – Respondió Sasori muy contento.

Deidara solo se sonrojó; aquella sonrisa que Sasori solo le dedicaba a el, lo hacia sentir especial… Hace mucho que no se sentía así. Cuanto había esperado que el pelirrojo volviera. Sin duda, lo quería demasiado, y seguro que el sentía lo mismo por el, pues Sasori estaba dispuesto a protegerlo, aunque le costara… ¿Heridas?... ¿La vida! Se preguntaba si el haría lo mismo por el pelirrojo.

--

Pronto salieron de aquel bosque sin dificultad alguna, pues Kisame conocía bien el camino. El clima parecía empeorar y alarmaba… Lo mejor seria que cada quien se fuera a su casa a ponerse encima una cobija y quizá al día siguiente, si el clima estaba bien, volverse a reunir… Como lo hacen todos los días. Trataron de encaminarse a sus hogares lo más rápido posible… Y a la primera casa en llegar fue la de Zetsu.

- Bueno… ¡Nos vemos mañana en el parque! – Se despidió Zetsu, entrando ya en su casa.

- ¡OK! – Gritó Kisame, para que el peli verde lograra oírlo, ya que estaban a unos metros fuera de su casa.

- ¡Adiós Zetsu! – Gritó Tobi muy alborotado.

Deidara y Sasori alzaron su mano y la movieron de izquierda a derecha, como ademán de despedida. Kisame continúo con su camino, a lo que el pelirrojo y el rubio lo siguieron muy tranquilos. Tobi se quedó parado aun enfrente de la casa de Zetsu… ¿Despidiéndose?

- ¡Adiós Zetsu! – Gritaba Tobi afuera de la casa… Ni siquiera estaba Zetsu afuera.

- Agh, Tobi… - Kisame posó su mano en su cara e hizo un gesto aburrido. Se dirigió hasta Tobi y lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo. – Ya larguémonos… - Y lo arrastró hasta los otros dos que esperaban.

- ¿Vendrán mañana? – Preguntó Kisame, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- … - Sasori asintió.

- No… Iré a ver a unos familiares un - Dijo Deidara en tono aburrido.

- Heh, bueno… - Respondió Kisame sintiendo pena por su amigo.

- Uhh… ¡Bellotita! – Tobi iba jugando con su "Bellota" mientras era jalado por Kisame.

Durante el transcurso estuvo muy callado, pero el paso era apresurado, pues ya estaba nevando mucho y las calles empezaban a cubrirse de blanca nieve… La siguiente casa aproximada era la de Kisame, y sin perder tiempo se despidió de sus amigos y entro a su casa. Los demás que quedaban se apresuraban, pues las ventiscas heladas eran más frecuentes.

La casa de Tobi era la que seguía, y no tardaron mucho en llegar los tres sin mucha prisa. Todavía, no muy lejos precisamente, seguía el hogar del joven rubio; al parecer, tendría que continuar su camino solo, ya que Sasori se hospedaba en la casa del mas joven.

- ¡Adiós Deidara! Cuídate… No te vallas a morir o a perder en el camino… Puff, con tanta nieve seguro que si - Comentó Tobi en un tono natural, abriendo la puerta de su casa, solo esperando a que Sasori entrara.

- … - Sasori arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo Tobi; lo desconcertó.

- … - Deidara miró a Tobi con cara de pocos amigos por su comentario extra, innecesario. – Lo mismo digo, cuídate… - Dijo mirándolo de forma asesina.

- Emm Sasori, te espero adentro… - Dijo Tobi sintiendo temor por como su amigo lo amenazaba con un puño.

- Si, vuelvo… Acompañare a Deidara hasta su casa… - Respondió sobrio, Sasori.

- ¡OK!... ¡Que bueno eres, Sasori! Casi como Tobi – Dijo Tobi muy inocente, feliz, entrando a su casa.

- Sasori un… - Deidara observó al pelirrojo sorprendido. – No tienes por que acompañarme… Estaré bien un – Dijo el peli dorado sonriendo tiernamente algo sonrojado.

- Esta bien Deidara, no hay ningún problema… - Respondió Sasori comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Y si empeora el clima cuando regreses a la casa de Tobi un? – Preguntó Deidara preocupado, siguiéndolo, tratando de detenerlo para que entrara a la casa del enmascarado.

- Entonces hay que apurarnos… - Respondió Sasori sonriendo.

- … - Deidara se sonrojó.

Comenzaron a caminar, a paso normal, por la cera, dirigiéndose a la casa del peli dorado. Durante el camino, Sasori estuvo muy callado, contemplando la nieve y temblando por las ventiscas. Deidara se encontraba muy pensativo; lo atormentaba una vez mas, su cabeza.

- Sasori un… ¿Cómo podría agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi un? – Preguntó Deidara sonrojado, sin mirarlo. Sentía que no le demostraba amor, como el pelirrojo lo hacia.

- Quédate conmigo para siempre… - Susurró leve, Sasori, sin voltearlo a ver; con su mirada fija en el firmamento.

- … - Deidara se giró sorprendido y se sonrojo. "_Para siempre_" es demasiado tiempo… Y lo haría con gusto. - …Siempre estaré contigo un… - El rubio abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Sasori.

- …_Ojala sea así_… - Susurró de nuevo Sasori, triste, casi inaudible, para que Deidara no lo escuchara.

- … - El rubio alcanzó oír eso, y disimuladamente dirigió su mirada hacia Sasori. Notó una mirada triste y melancólica. Tornó su gesto a uno curioso… Se preguntaba a que se debía lo que había dicho.

- … - Sasori no podía evitar recordar aquellas palabras que le dedicaron alguna vez, cuando era un niño pequeño aun…

_Flash Back_

- Sasori… ¿Listo para irnos? – Una dulce voz se escuchó en un cuarto, a lo que parecía pertenecer a un niño pequeño.

- Si mami… - Dijo un niño como de unos nueve años, pelirrojo y con unos ojos color miel; cuyos par denotaban felicidad, alegría, e inocencia pura.

- Vamos solo un rato a la fabrica, después iremos a tomar un helado… ¿Qué les parece? – Sugirió un hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Si!... ¡Helado! – Gritó Sasori muy emocionado.

- … - La madre de Sasori sonreía con dulzura, a su hijo. – Vamos, Sasori… - Lo llamó y lo cogió de la mano, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta, para salir.

- Mami, mami… ¡Hoy terminare mi marioneta!... ¡Solo me falta pintarla y ya! – Dijo muy entusiasmado Sasori, saliendo de su hogar.

- Que bien cariño – Respondió la madre del pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya que le ha quedado bien! – Comentó el padre, abriendo las puertas del auto.

- ¡Si! Y lo hice yo solito… Umm… Y con una poquita ayuda de papi - Dijo Sasori sonriendo con dicha.

- Y… ¿Quieres que te ayude a pintarla, amor? – Preguntó con dulzura su madre.

- Si, para que me quede tan bonita como tu, mami – Susurró Sasori al oído de su mamá, entrando a la parte trasera del auto.

- Sasori, que lindo… - Dijo la mamá de Sasori, sentándose en la parte de enfrente.

El padre de Sasori encendió el auto y arrancó. Sasori se asomó por la ventana, contemplando todas las casas con sus hermosos jardines llenos de flores. Se sentía muy emocionado, pues terminaría su primera marioneta, y después tomarían un helado con sus padres… Nada como el amor de ellos.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la fábrica, y se toparon con un semáforo, con la luz roja; fue cuando se detuvieron por un momento. Sasori, quien seguía asomado a la ventana, notó dos chicos como de su edad, caminando por la cera, mientras pateaban una pelota; le dio curiosidad, pero fue algo efímero, pues el semáforo se puso en verde y el carro avanzo.

- Papi… ¿Ya casi llegamos? – Preguntó Sasori, apartando su vista de la ventana.

- ¡Mira! Ya llegamos – Dijo el papá de Sasori, estacionando su auto enfrente de la susodicha fabrica.

- … - Sasori se bajó del auto entusiasmado, y salió corriendo hacia la fábrica, para entrar.

- Sasori, cariño, espera… - Dijo la madre del pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tranquilo hijo, déjame abrir el portón… - Mencionó el padre divertido por como su hijo se emocionaba por entrar. – Listo, ya puedes entrar – Dijo una vez que abrió el portón.

Sasori entró corriendo, muy emocionado subió las escaleras; como si conociera muy bien el lugar, y como no, casi todos los días la visitaba, donde pasaba horas y horas. Llegó al último piso de aquel edificio; abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser una habitación… Como sus padres tenían que supervisar la fabrica de en vez en cuando, le establecieron a Sasori una habitación, con algunos de sus juguetes, un pequeño colchón etc., para que no se aburriera y pudiera permanecer quieto.

- ¿Listo para que te pinte, Hiruko? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cogiendo una pequeña marioneta de una mesa.

- Traje las pinturas, amor… ¿De que colores le quieres pintar la ropa? – Preguntó su madre muy sonriente, entrando a la habitación con algunos pequeños botes de pintura en sus manos.

- De… Mmm… ¡Azul! – Dijo Sasori, alzando su marioneta.

- De acuerdo, cariño… - Contestó la mamá, muy divertida.

Sasori y su madre se sentaron en las sillas de una mesa, colocando la marioneta encima de ella. La dulce madre sacó unos pinceles de su bolsillo y los mojó de pintura azul, dándole uno a Sasori y el otro para ella; comenzando a ponerle color a la pequeña marioneta.

Pasó una hora, y la marioneta ya había quedado, solo faltaba que se secará, así que la colocaron en una silla enfrente de la ventana abierta. Ambos se inclinaron frente al enorme ventanal de la habitación; Sasori fue rodeado por los calidos brazos de su madre. Observaban la vista que les permitía ver la transparencia de aquel ventanal, notando como el clima cambiaba; nubes negras tapaban la luz, y se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos… Parecía que iba a llover.

Aquel momento tan calido y cómodo de madre a hijo, fue interrumpido sin intención precisamente, por el padre de Sasori, quien vino un tanto desanimado, y se dirigió a su esposa penosamente. Se inclinó levemente a un lado de su esposa, para poder informarle sus noticias.

- Cariño, han llamado de la oficina, y nos requieren en una junta… - Dijo el señor en un tono serio.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – Preguntó la madre del pelirrojo, sorprendida.

- Si… - Dijo el padre, con pena.

- … ¿De que trata? – Preguntó la señora, preocupada.

- Pues, es muy urgente… Nos necesitan ahora… - Mencionó el señor acercándose a su esposa y le susurro algo a su oído, con la intención de que Sasori no escuchara.

- … - La madre se levantó y dejó a Sasori por un momento para dirigirse con su esposo afuera de la habitación para hablar.

Sasori sólo observaba la puerta entreabierta y escuchaba como sus padres hablaban… Parecía ser que hablaban de algo muy importante y discutían donde se iba a quedar su hijo mientras ellos estaban ocupados, pues no tenían ni un familiar cercano o amigos que le pudieran hacer el favor.

Pronto entraron de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Sasori, y al parecer regresaron ya listos para irse a su asunto pendiente. La madre se inclinó frente a su hijo y le besó la frente; dedicándole una tierna y melancólica sonrisa, única de una madre.

- Amor, tenemos que irnos… - Dijo la mamá de Sasori con un tono suave.

- Pórtate bien; no salgas de aquí… ¿De acuerdo hijo? – Advirtió el padre inclinándose frente a Sasori, y le revolvió los cabellos.

- ¿Estarán conmigo cuando regresen? – Preguntó con inocencia el pelirrojo.

- … Siempre estaremos contigo, amor - Aclaró su madre con dulzura y lo abrazó.

Ambos padres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta; el señor abrió la puerta para su esposa. Ésta ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes voltearse para sonreírle una vez mas a su hijo, como si no pudiera alejarse de el… No quería dejar solo a su único hijo. Su padre salió y cerró la puerta, haciendo eco en la silenciosa habitación, dejando a Sasori confundido y solo… Ese silencio terminó cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

- _Vuelvan pronto…_ - Susurró Sasori algo triste, mientras observaba la puerta por donde sus padres habían salido.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Sasori un… - Llamó Deidara a Sasori, quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

- … ¿Ah? – Sasori reaccionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Hemos llegado a mi casa… - Mencionó el rubio algo apenado por haber interrumpido a Sasori.

- … - Sasori alzó su vista y se sorprendió que en efecto, ya habían llegado a su destino, y el no se había percatado. - …Bien, nos vemos pasado mañana – Dijo suavemente el pelirrojo, como si estuviera muy cansando.

- Cuídate… - Deidara depositó un casto beso en los fríos labios de Sasori.

- …Tu igual – Dijo Sasori, sonriéndole sonrojado.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, abrió la reja y subió las escaleras de la entrada. Ya casi abriendo la puerta se giró y se despidió de Sasori antes de entrar. El pelirrojo esperaba a que éste entrara, para así, marcharse y dirigirse de nuevo a la casa del enmascarado y taparse con muchas cobijas.

--

Era otro día más… La mañana estaba muy tranquila. La tormenta del día anterior dejó una gran masa de nieve por todo el vecindario; pero la ironía era que no hacia tanto frío… El tímido sol salió, después de haberse ausentado por un tiempo, despejando las grises nubes y haciendo un ambiente más calido.

Se encontraba un joven de cabellos azul fuerte caminando por la cera, de lo más normal y tranquilo, dirigiéndose hacia al parque donde solía ir a jugar cuando era pequeño. Hoy hablaría con sus amigos para aclarar la situación. Al parecer, quizá el, Sasori e Itachi son los únicos que saben bien que es lo que esta pasando, y era hora que uno de ellos lo compartiera. Seria mejor si Deidara e Itachi también estuvieran, pero el primero no podía y el segundo tiene tiempo que no lo veía… Se preguntaba donde estaría.

Cruzando la calle, se encontraba una gran cuadra, con rejas alrededor; dentro, lleno de árboles sin hojas. Ese era el parque que guardaba tantos recuerdos. Kisame suspiró, y cruzó la calle desierta. Se adentró al susodicho parque, para encontrar a sus amigos. Supuso que estaban por las bancas; donde solían discutir sus temas, sus problemas o inquietudes.

En efecto, a lo lejos, donde estaban las bancas, se encontraban Zetsu, Tobi y Sasori sentados, esperándolo tranquilamente, admirando los alrededores tan hermosos… A excepción de Tobi, quien corría de un lugar para otro, como si se tratase de un infante.

- ¡Kisame! – Gritó Tobi tan pronto vio al peli azul.

- ¿Por qué la demora? – Preguntó divertido, Zetsu.

- ¿Ah! Ustedes que vienen muy temprano… - Dijo Kisame con cara de pocos amigos.

- Heh, justo como en los viejos tiempos… - Suspiró Zetsu, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hablas como un anciano… - Mencionó Kisame con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Zetsu es un anciano, Zetsu es un anciano… - Repetía en son de burla, Tobi.

- … - Sasori no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba en ese momento, se dedicaba a observar el cielo muy atento, como si fuera algo extraordinario, o como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿De que querías hablar? – Preguntó curioso, Zetsu, impaciente por que respondieran a sus preguntas.

- … - Kisame suspiró. – Sasori… - Llamó la atención el peli azul, para que el pelirrojo volteara.

- … ¿Si? – Respondió, mirando a Kisame con su habitual gesto de cansancio sin intención.

- Tu eres aquel chico que conocimos en nuestra infancia, al cual llamábamos "huérfano"… ¿Me equivoco? – Declaró con naturalidad, Kisame.

- ¿…! – Zetsu miró a Kisame muy extrañado y sorprendido.

- Así es… - Respondió sin más rodeos, Sasori.

- ¿Pero… que! – Zetsu no podía creer que todavía aquel infante que alguna vez, sus amigos humillaron y el lo permitió, estuviera en ese momento.

- ¿Ah?... ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó Tobi, confundido, sin entender de que hablaban.

- Tobi, no hay problema… Lo que pasa es que nosotros ya habíamos conocido a Sasori desde hace tiempo… - Dijo Kisame con una media sonrisa.

- Ohh… - Tobi más o menos entendió lo que dijo Kisame… Pero de eso salieron mas preguntas.

- Sa-Sasori… Yo… - Zetsu se sentía avergonzado, no podía articular palabra alguna.

- … - El pelirrojo miraba a Zetsu indiferente, sin intención verdaderamente.

- Perdón… - Se disculpó Zetsu muy apenado, por la demora… Hubiera deseado decirle eso mucho antes.

- … - Sasori se sorprendió... ¿En serio lo lamentaba?

- Si Sasori… Perdónanos; no debimos haber hecho esa estupidez, tu lo que mas necesitabas eran amigos en ese momento… Y te dimos la espalda. – Continuó muy lamentado, Kisame.

- Pero… Ustedes no hicieron nada – Dijo el pelirrojo, confundido.

- Exacto… No hicimos nada para detener el comportamiento burlón de los demás… - Aclaró Kisame bajando la mirada.

- Si… Y eso es peor – Dijo Zetsu, triste.

- … - Sasori enmudeció. No sentía remordimiento por aquellos que le dieron la espalda… Un "_perdón_" era lo que quería escuchar nada mas. Se sentía mejor. – Gracias – Susurró levemente Sasori, ocultando su alivio bajo sus rojizos mechones.

- Espero… Que todo haya quedado atrás – Dijo Kisame, con una media sonrisa.

- … - Sasori asintió, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. No decía nada; se sentía apenado.

- ¡Todos estamos felices! – Dijo Tobi muy emocionado, abrazando a Sasori.

- He, he, supongo que si… - Continuó Zetsu sonriendo, con una gota en la sien.

- … - Kisame se le quedó viendo a Sasori extrañado, sin que éste se percatara. Observaba su casi inexistente herida en el labio. – No… no todos estamos "felices" – Susurró muy seriamente.

- ¿Ah? – Zetsu volteo a ver a Kisame extrañado.

- … - Sasori desvió la mirada. – _Que suspicaz es…_ - Pensó, notando que el peli azul observaba su labio inferior.

- Es cierto… ¡Eres tu quien no esta feliz, Kisame! Ji, ji, ji – Reía divertido Tobi. Era de saber, que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba.

- He, he, he – Zetsu se le unió a Tobi, riendo.

- Tobi… - Susurró Kisame aburrido, posando su mano en la cara. – No me refiero a eso… - Dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Entonces… ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó, confundido, Zetsu.

- No se por qué… Pero Itachi aun sigue con su afán de no querer a Sasori entre nosotros… - Dijo un poco incomodo.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó extrañado, Zetsu.

- Itachi fue quien golpeo a Sasori en el labio hace poco… - Soltó, resignado Kisame. - ¿Cierto? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – Zetsu volteó a ver a Sasori, sorprendido… ¿Por qué les mintió al decir que se había caído?

- Sasori… - Tobi miró a Sasori tristemente; su amigo había sido golpeado y éste sólo les mintió.

- … - Sasori miró a Kisame algo indispuesto a continuar con la plática. – Saben, estoy bien… - Se levantó de la banca, dando a entender que se iba.

- Sasori, espera… - Lo detuvo Kisame, obstruyendo el paso. – Se que Itachi te ha tratado mal desde la primera vez que llegaste aquí… - Dijo muy comprensivo, Kisame. – Pero, tú y él comparten el mismo dolor, solo que, el lo reprime muy diferente a ti… pero extrañamente igual - Terminó, bajando la mirada.

- ¿…? – Sasori se detuvo de repente... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... ¿Aquel insensible ser humano, sentir el mismo dolor que él ha estado sintiendo por tantos años? No puede ser. Personas que han pasado por ese dolor, no habrían hecho lo que Itachi le hizo años atrás.

- … - Zetsu nada mas se limitaba a observar la reacción de Sasori. Definitivamente no se había percatado de muchos sucesos. Sentía una tensión en el ambiente... ¿A que se refería Kisame?

- Disculpa, pero… ¿Cómo alguien que ha pasado por mi dolor, me haya hecho esto? – Preguntó Sasori con dolor, ocultando su mirada bajo sus rojizos mechones.

- No te ofendas, pero ambos se parecen… Aunque lo nieguen los dos - Dijo Kisame con una media sonrisa.

- … - Sasori miró a Kisame con la ceja arqueada, algo molesto... ¿Cómo puede compararlo con alguien tan insensible?

- Sabes, aunque no sé realmente que sepas de Itachi, pero debo admitir, concuerdo contigo, Kisame – Siguió Zetsu, asintiendo. – Ambos son muy cerrados… - Terminó, asiendo un gesto de desaprobación.

- … - Sasori no pudo evitar molestarse un poco más; trataba se ponerse sobrio y educado. Él no era cerrado… Es solo que al parecer, todos sabían por lo que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué volverlo a repetir?... ¿Acaso era importante decirlo para que lo trataran como a cualquier otro?... ¡Lo que le haya pasado, no es incumbencia de los demás!

- … - Tobi claramente notó como su amigo se enojaba, pero muy adentro de el. Esto era demasiado para Sasori. Se acercó a Kisame. – Kisame, Tobi cree que deberías parar… Sasori no se siente cómodo - Susurró, Tobi, al oído del peli azul.

- ¿…? – Kisame miró extrañado a Tobi. Él notaba a Sasori muy normal, se veía muy calmado... ¿Cómo sabia eso Tobi? Quizá el silencio dice mucho de las personas. - Escucha Sasori… Disculpa si te ofendimos - Dijo Kisame en un tono suave. – Escucha lo que tengo que decir… -

- Kisame… Lo que le haya pasado a Itachi, no es excusa para lo que me hizo… - Interrumpió Sasori, manteniéndose sobrio. – No lo justifiques por sus actos… - Al parecer, si estaba molesto, después de todo.

- Lo sé; no lo estoy defendiendo… Pero igual tu estas mal - Declaró un poco mas crudo, Kisame.

- Disculpa… ¿Yo estoy mal? – Se sorprendió Sasori, un poco ofendido, pero aun así, no perdió el control.

- Si, tampoco debiste reprimirte en la soledad… - Informó Kisame, muy serio.

- Perdón, pero lo que haya hecho, no sabes el por qué… Tú sabes sólo la mitad - Dijo fríamente Sasori.

- ¡…! – Zetsu y Tobi se sorprendieron. Sintieron un escalofrío. Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, hasta en la forma tan fría de decir las cosas, se parecía a Itachi.

- Si, quizá tengas razón… En parte tiene algo que ver Deidara - Dijo Kisame, entendiendo lo que quiso decir el pelirrojo. - Pero en eso ya no me meto, lo que quiero decir es… - No terminó Kisame su frase, pues fue interrumpido por Sasori.

- ¡Exacto!... ¡No te metas! – Dijo el pelirrojo, exhibiendo su enfado. Sus gestos lo estaban delatando.

- Tranquilízate… No te lo tomes a mal Sasori, solo queremos ayudar… - Mencionó Zetsu, tratando se calmar el ambiente.

- ¡Hablan como si lo supieran todo sobre mi!... Ni siquiera saben la mitad… - Dijo el pelirrojo en una forma cruda.

- Sasori… - Tobi parecía que se asustaba por el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo; no lo reconocía.

- … - Sasori suspiró. – Perdóname Tobi… - Susurró el pelirrojo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se percató de que había perdido un poco el control.

- … Esta bien Sasori – Tobi sabia que no encajaba allí, pues ese trío se conoce desde hace mucho, y el no conoce algunos detalles de lo que paso años atrás, pero sabia que Kisame estaba llegando al punto débil de Sasori, a lo que sus dudas serian aclaradas.

- Me tengo que ir… – Sentenció Sasori, girándose.

- No – Negó muy cortante Kisame, sosteniéndolo muy fuerte de la muñeca.

- … - Sasori dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca, notando la fuerte mano de Kisame sujetándola. Se zafó del agarre muy bruscamente.

- _Valla que el ambiente se puso tenso de repente, apenas se toco el tema de Itachi…_ – Pensó Zetsu, sorprendido por la reacción de Sasori.

- No huyas a tu soledad de nuevo…– Lo recriminó Kisame, sin piedad alguna.

- ¡…! – Sasori se giró sorprendido… ¿Qué sabia el?

- No te ofendas cuando digo que te pareces a Itachi… Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que hace Itachi, no lo hace tan afán de herirte…– Terminó Kisame, esperando que Sasori se lo tomase a bien.

- Pues ya lo hizo… - Susurró cortante, Sasori.

- Agh Sasori… El también perdió a sus padres cuando apenas era un niño – Terminó Kisame, bajando la mirada algo arrepentido por haberlo soltado. Era algo que no muchos sabían.

- _Cierto..._ – Pensó Zetsu, recordando que alguien del vecindario se lo había contado, pero lo ignoró.

- … - Sasori miró al peli azul, inexpresivo.

- ¿…? - Kisame no pudo descifrar cual era la reacción del pelirrojo, pues su rostro no denotaba reacción o gesto alguno.

- … - Sasori se giró de nuevo, y empezó a caminar hacia una dirección, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

- Buen intento… Lástima que hayas tenido que decir eso en vano – Mencionó Zetsu desanimado, negando con la cabeza.

- Me pregunto que estará pensando… - Susurró Kisame, mirando por donde se había ido el pelirrojo.

- Si… Nada reflejaba aquel rostro – Terminó Zetsu, mirando en la misma dirección que el peli azul.

- Tobi no entiende nada… - Reprochó Tobi, bajando la mirada muy confundido.

- Pues parece que no es gran cosa, pero este comportamiento de parte de los dos, podría a conllevar a… - Zetsu no terminó de decir su frase, pues ni se imaginaba que podría pasar; prefería pensar que todo estaría bien, y se solucionaría todo.

- ¿Qué?… ¿Que fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Tobi, sin saber la raíz del problema.

- … - Kisame estaba dispuesto a contarle todo desde el comienzo a Tobi, pues ahora es su amigo y se lo merece… Quizá puede ayudar, pues, tiene a Sasori viviendo con el. – _Bueno Tobi… -_

_Según recuerdo, era un soleado día de verano cuando salí por primera vez yo solo para ir a jugar enfrente de mi casa, justo en la calle; y como no pasaban carros realmente, saque mi pelota para pasar el rato. Creo que tenía como seis años aproximadamente. Todo el vecindario estaba solo y silencioso… Pero dejó de serlo cuando escuché unas voces aproximarse; eran dos pequeñas personas discutiendo, unos años mayor que yo…  
_  
- ¡No es cierto!... ¡Yo no te debo nada! – Gritó un peli plateado muy molesto.

- ¡No, no, no, tu mismo firmaste este papelito y dice que me debes cinco! – Reclamó un moreno que llevaba un gorro, mostrando un pedazo de papel rayado.

- Ahrr… ¡Cállate! – Gritó desesperado Hidan, empujando a su compañero; Kakuzu.

- ¡Vas a ver!... ¡Te voy acusar! – Gritó Kakuzu, empujando también a su amigo.

Los dos pequeños infantes comenzaron a empujarse y a jalarse de los cabellos. Hidan le quitó el gorro al moreno, provocando que se enojase aun mas; el peli plateado comenzó a correr con el gorro de Kakuzu en sus pequeñas manos, a lo que el moreno comenzó a corretearlo muy irritado.

- ¡Dame eso! – Decía Kakuzu muy molesto, mientras perseguía al peli plateado.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Reía divertido Hidan, corriendo de un lado al otro.

El pequeño Kisame los observó curioso, y decidió acercarse a ellos. Le era difícil hablarles, pues aquellos dos infantes no paraban de correr y al parecer no se percataban de la presencia del peli azul ó quizá no le prestaban atención apropósito. Kakuzu por fin recuperó su gorro, propiciándole un golpe a Hidan en el brazo; éstos de nuevo iban a comenzar a pelear, por lo que Kisame aprovecho en hablarles.

- Oigan… ¿Cómo se llaman? – Preguntó Kisame apenado.

- ¡Que te importa! – Dijo duramente, Hidan.

- Si me pagas, te digo… - Condicionó Kakuzu, ya tranquilo.

- ¿…? – Kisame se les quedó observando raro. – Emm… No tengo dinero - Declaró Kisame algo extrañado.

- Que mal por ti… - Dijo Kakuzu empezando a tratarlo indiferente.

- Hey, tienes una pelota… - Dijo Hidan, notando la pelota que Kisame cargaba en su brazo izquierdo. - ¡Juguemos! – Sugirió Hidan, casi como orden.

- Hagamos una apuesta… - Sugirió el mayor de los tres.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó inocente Kisame.

- ¡Kakuzu!... ¿Por qué siempre que jugamos tenemos que hacer eso!... ¡Imbesil! – Gritó Hidan, muy molesto.

- … - Kakuzu y Kisame se quedaron boquiabiertos por la palabra que Hidan había mencionado.

- Dijiste una palabra mala… - Mencionó Kisame aun sorprendido.

- Si… ¿Y que! La volveré a decir… ¡Imbesil! – Repitió Hidan, sin temor.

- Ya déjalo; así es siempre… - Concluyó Kakuzu en un tono natural.

- Ohh… - Kisame los observaba extrañado.

- ¡Ya, ya, juguemos! – Dijo exasperado, Hidan. – Niño, dime… ¿Cómo te llamas! – Ordenó Hidan, apuntando con su dedo índice al peli azul.

- Ehh… Kisame – Susurró sorprendido el peli azul por la actitud de Hidan.

- Nahh, te diré mi nombre gratis… Me llamo Kakuzu – Dijo Kakuzu con un tono aburrido.

- ¡Y yo me llamo Hidan! – Continuó el peli plateado en una posición triunfante. – Vamos… ¡A jugar! – Dijo arrebatando la pelota de las manos de Kisame. – ¡Equipos de dos! – El peli plateado colocó el balón en el suelo.

- Oye genio, falta otra persona… – Mencionó Kakuzu sarcástico. – Tonto – Desvió la mirada.

- ¡No me llames tonto! – Gritó exaltado, Hidan.

- Mira, ahí va pasando un niño… - Dijo Kakuzu, ignorando la reacción de Hidan. – Ve y dile que sea de tu equipo – Le ordenó a Kisame.

Kisame se giró y miró hacia el punto que señalaba Kakuzu con su dedo. Vio a un niño como de su edad, caminando serenamente por la cera, deteniéndose enfrente de unas flores. Las empezó a oler, contemplando su dulce olor. Aquel chico tenía el cabello verde y un par de ojos ámbar. El peli azul comenzó a caminar a dirección de aquel niño.

- Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Kisame.

- ¿Ah? – El peli verde se giró y observó a Kisame. -…Zetsu – Susurró algo apenado el chico.

- ¡Yo me llamo Kisame! – Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Mucho gusto Kisame – Susurró muy educado, Zetsu.

- Oye… ¿Te unes a mi equipo de pelota? – Preguntó Kisame muy animado.

- ¡Claro! – Asintió el peli verde muy entusiasmado.

- Hey, par de lentos… ¡Apúrense! Me hago viejo – Gritó Hidan a unos cuantos metros e ellos.

- Ya vamos… - Dijo Kisame, acercándose al par de infantes junto a Zetsu.

- … - Kakuzu observó a Zetsu curioso, teniendo un plan en mente. - Hey niño, te doy mi pelota gratis a diez – Le susurró Kakuzu a Zetsu.

- ¡OK! – Asintió ingenuo Zetsu, sacando de su bolsillo dinero.

- _He, he, tonto…_ - Pensó Kakuzu divertido.

- Oye, esa es mi pelota… - Reprochó Kisame.

- Toma, te la regalo – Dijo sonriente, Zetsu, terminando de pagarle a Kakuzu, para después darle la pelota a Kisame.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Kisame, muy contento de haber recuperado su pelota.

- … - Hidan posó su mano en la cara. – _Que idiotas…_ - Pensó.

- Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo… - Concluyó Kakuzu, contando el dinero que tenia en su mano.

- ¿Negocios?... ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curioso, Zetsu.

- Ya, ya, empecemos a jugar – Dijo aburrido Hidan.

- ¡Si! – Afirmaron los tres.

.&.

_Si, nos conocimos de una manera muy peculiar, pero a pesar de nuestras múltiples discusiones nos seguimos viendo. Nos reuníamos enfrente de mi casa, casi sin motivo alguno y extrañamente nos hicimos amigos. Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel encuentro, y un día, mientras jugábamos, llegó otra persona más, al parecer, era nuevo en el vecindario…_

- Emm… ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes un? – Preguntó una persona que se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Ah? – Kisame y Zetsu se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver aquella persona.

- ¡No!... ¡No aceptamos niñitas!... ¡Este es un juego para niños! – Declaró Hidan, exaltado.

- Jugarás, si me pagas… - Condicionó Kakuzu, sereno.

- ¡Hey!... ¡No soy ninguna niñita! Y… ¡No tengo dinero un! – Dijo aquella persona, molesta.

- Ha, ha, ha, si claro – Se burlaba Hidan.

- Entonces lárgate, si no tienes dinero… - Siguió Kakuzu, dándole la espalda.

- Pero, pareces una niña… - Mencionó Kisame, confundido.

- ¿Por qué dices que eres un niño?... ¿No te gusta ser una niña? – Preguntó Zetsu, curioso.

- ¡Soy un niño un! – Declaró aquella persona, muy enfadada esta vez.

- ¡Pues pruébalo, rubia! – Dijo Hidan, retándola.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado aquella persona.

- Emm… Pues bájate los pantalones… - Sugirió Kakuzu, en un tono natural.

- ¿Ah? – Aquella persona se sorprendió por lo que dijo Kakuzu. - ¿Estas loco!... ¡Claro que no un! – Gritó, muy exaltada.

- Entonces… ¡Eres una niñita! – Comenzó a burlarse Hidan, sacándole la lengua.

- Argh… ¡Esta bien! – Aceptó aquella persona, sin más remedio. - ¡Miren! – Dijo el chico, bajándose el pantalón.

- ¡…! – Todos se impactaron cuando aquel chico se bajo el pantalón y junto a eso, sus calzoncillos.

- Esta bien, esta bien, eres un niño, ahora… ¡Súbete los calzoncillos por lo menos! – Dijo Kakuzu, tapándose los ojos.

- Ha, ha, me cuesta creer que eres niño, pero pues, solo los niños tenemos eso – Concluyó divertido, Hidan.

- Que perturbador… - Susurró Zetsu, con los ojos tapados.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Kisame, confundido por la nueva palabra.

- Mmm… La verdad no se, mi mamá la usa mucho – Contestó Zetsu, también confundido.

- Bueno rubia… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Hidan, divertido.

- Me llamo Deidara un… ¡Y no me llames "rubia"! – Ordenó el ojiazul, molesto.

- Ha, ha, pues juguemos… ¡Ya! – Dijo Hidan, lanzando la pelota, dando inicio al juego.

.&.

_Bueno, como era de saberse, conocimos a otro chico de una forma peculiar también; bajándose los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos. Nos cayó muy bien aquel chico, y nos divertíamos mucho cuando Hidan lo molestaba con que era una niña con partes de chico, he, he. _

_Pasaron meses, y cambiamos el lugar donde nos reuníamos; en vez de enfrente de mi casa, ahora seria en el parque, que nos era muy cercano para todos. Era muy espacioso y muy bonito, perfecto para jugar a la pelota y uno que otros días jugábamos a otra cosa para variar._

_Y bueno, el verano estaba apunto de terminar, y pronto comenzaríamos el primer año de primaria, aunque Kakuzu y Hidan a diferencia, cursarían el segundo año. A solo unas semanas de eso, salíamos un poco más temprano para aprovechar mejor los pocos días de vacaciones que nos quedaban. Un día, antes de salir de mi casa para volverme a reunir con mis amigos, mi madre me llamó…  
_  
- Kisame, hijo… - Llamó la madre de Kisame.

- ¿Si, mami? – Respondió el peli azul, dirigiéndose hacia su madre.

- Hijo, me han comentado que un chico nuevo llego al vecindario, y pues, lo he visto por ahí muy solo… Quisiera que le hicieras compañía… - Le dijo su madre, muy dulcemente.

- OK, mami – Afirmó Kisame, sonriente.

- Sabes hijo, quiero que seas muy amigable con el… Apenas perdió a sus padres, y se mudó con sus padres adoptivos hace una semana… A sido muy difícil para el… - Añadió la madre, algo triste.

- Esta bien, mami… - Afirmó alegre, Kisame.

- Ese es mi hijo… - Dijo la madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

.&.

_Y pues si, salí un poco mas temprano de lo normal de mi casa, para buscar aquel chico que mi mamá de mencionó. Por lo que escuché, aquel chico seguro se sentía triste, pues perder a tus padres tan joven es muy doloroso, no me imagino cuanto. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle compañía a aquel chico. _

_Vi a lo lejos a un chico sentado en una banca frente a una casa; tenía la mirada abajo, supuse que era aquel quien me mencionó mi madre. Tan pronto como me acerqué me dio curiosidad, estaba ansioso por conocerlo y presentárselo a los demás._

- ¡Hola! – Saludó Kisame con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- … - El moreno alzó su mirada lentamente. Su mirada parecía perdida; apenas encontró el rostro sonriente de Kisame.

- Me llamo Kisame… ¿Y tú? – Preguntó alegre, el peli azul.

El moreno parecía estar mudo. Kisame lo miró fijamente a los ojos; observó la profunda mirada del moreno, denotaban tanto dolor; le sorprendía el estado de aquel chico, nunca había visto ese gesto… Era como uno inexpresivo; sus facciones relajadas, pero, claramente, se podía notar todo lo que sentía aquel chico, sus ojos reflejaban su dolor, su tristeza... El peli azul se asustó, y el moreno se percató de ello, por lo que frunció el ceño.

- Déjame solo - Susurró secamente el moreno, desviando la mirada.

- Pero necesitamos otro jugador para el juego… - Mencionó Kisame, tratando de convencer al moreno.

- Eso no me importa… - Dijo cruelmente el moreno.

- Vamos… ¡Será divertido! – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarrando al moreno de la muñeca, jalándolo, y haciendo que se levantara. El peli azul salió corriendo, llevándose consigo, al moreno.

- … - El moreno se sonrojó; le sorprendió la insistencia de aquel chico. De repente se zafó del agarre de Kisame muy bruscamente, y se detuvo en medio del camino.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kisame, sorprendido por la reacción del moreno.

- No quiero ir… - Susurró el moreno, indispuesto a dejarse llevar por el peli azul.

- Nadie debe estar solo, por eso, acompáñame con mis otros amigos… Son un poco extraños, eso no te lo discuto, y mas ese que solo piensa en dinero, pero te alegraran el día – Mencionó Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- … - El moreno lo miró sorprendido; _"Nadie debe estar solo"_. Cierto, no quería estar solo, además, él no lo trata como los demás lo hacen… Con lastima; al parecer, este era sincero. ¿Vale la pena? – Me llamo… Itachi – Susurró el moreno algo apenado, con la mirada abajo.

- He, he… ¿Sabes jugar a la pelota, Itachi? – Preguntó Kisame, contento y satisfecho de que el moreno le dijera su nombre.

- … - Itachi asintió, sonrojado.

- Heh… ¡Bien! Acompáñame, los demás están esperando enfrente de mi casa – Dijo Kisame, alegre.

- … - Itachi lo siguió, y empezaron a caminar.

- Pero hay algo que debes saber… - Dijo Kisame, acercándose a su oído.

- ¿…? – Itachi se sorprendió, y atento lo escuchó.

– Uno es muy rarito… Se llama Zetsu, ni me preguntes por que es así – Dijo el peli azul, negando con la cabeza.

- … - Itachi arqueo la ceja… ¿A que se refería?

- El otro se llama Hidan, y es un poco grosero, pero sus tonterías dan mucha risa… ¡He, he! – Reía Kisame, recordando algo que su amigo peli plateado había dicho anteriormente.

- _¿Grosero? Más le vale que no sea así conmigo, ó no le ira bien…_ – Pensó Itachi, amenazando mentalmente.

- El tercero es Kakuzu; neh, es mas raro que los otros… Habla de muchas cosas que los demás no entendemos, como "_Cobrar impuestos por jugar a la pelota_", "_Apostar dinero a ver quien gana_"… Nadie le entiende… ¡Ah! Y nunca firmes el papelito que luego te entrega… ¡No!... ¡Nunca! – Concluyó algo exaltado Kisame, recordando que una vez el firmó ese papelito con unos rayones, y ahora le debía dinero.

- _Creo saber que significa eso…_ - Pensó Itachi, negando con la cabeza.

- Y el último parece una niña, pero no lo es, créeme, ya lo comprobamos, es un niño… ¡He, he! – Terminó Kisame, riéndose al final. – Te caerán bien – Dijo, muy seguro de ello.

- … - Itachi se sorprendía por tantos amigos tenia aquel chico peli azul… Ojala el llegara a tener tantos, y no sentirse solo nunca, pues la perdida reciente de sus padres, provocó esto.

Mientras el peli azul le contaba acerca de sus amigos, iban en camino hacia el parque, donde vería a los demás; a lo que pronto llegaron. Se adentraron al susodicho parque; Itachi se encontraba un poco nervioso… ¿Y si estos lo rechazaban?... ¿Y si no encajaba? Bueno, se iría de nuevo a su soledad.

- ¡Kisame!... ¿Quién es ese chico? – Preguntó Hidan, de una forma muy ruda.

- Un nuevo amigo – Sonrió calidamente Kisame. – Se llama Itachi – Terminó, haciéndole espacio al moreno para que los demás lo vieran.

- … - Itachi se sentía nervioso, todos se le quedaron viendo, como si tuviera algo malo. Sin importar como se sintiese o como lo miraban, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y seriedad.

- Vaya, hasta que conocemos a alguien de una forma decente… - Mencionó Kakuzu, cogiendo la pelota para empezar a jugar.

- Ha, ha, si – Terminó Hidan, riéndose. – Bueno Itachi, yo soy "El Gran Hidan" – Dijo el peli plateado, en una pose triunfal.

- Si, si, como no… Yo soy Kakuzu – Siguió el moreno, en un tono aburrido.

- … - Hidan miraba a su amigo Kakuzu, molesto.

- Yo soy Zetsu, mucho gusto Itachi – Dijo el peli verde, regalándole una calida y sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Y yo soy Deidara un! – Se presentó el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, es la única chica del grupo… - Comentó Hidan, riéndose al final, provocando risas de los demás, excepto Itachi.

- ¡Ya cállate Hidan un! – Gritó molesto, el rubio.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha – Todos reían divertidos; hacer enojar a Deidara, les era muy divertido.

- … - Sólo uno no reía; Itachi. Le era difícil sonreír como ellos lo hacían… Quizá acercarse más a los demás, seria más difícil.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Desde ahí comienza todo… - Terminó Kisame, suspirando al final.

- …– Zetsu tenía la mirada agachada; estaba serio, ocultando su preocupación.

- No sabía eso de Itachi… Debe ser muy difícil perder a tus padres – Reprimió Tobi.

--

El pelirrojo iba caminando a paso apurado en la cera, sin rumbo fijo; sólo queriendo escapar de aquellas ofensas. Quizá fue un poco frío con aquellos quienes solo querían ayudarlo, pero lo que a el y a Itachi le pasaban, no era asunto suyo, y lo mejor seria que ellos mismos lo resolviera, quizá de una forma no tan convincente.

Unos cuantos pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, y las ventiscas heladas se hacían mas frecuentes, a lo que Sasori colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y ocultó su rostro en la bufanda negra que llevaba puesta, para no respirar aire frío.

- _¿Qué se supone que haré?_ – Se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras caminaba. – _No estaré aquí para siempre… O al menos alguien no me lo permitirá…_ - Aquellos último le molesto, reflejándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Sasori… ¿Cómo haz estado? – Preguntó cínico una voz siniestra, detrás de el a unos metros de distancia.

- … - Sasori se detuvo de repente; reconoció aquella voz. Se giró lentamente, sabiendo que se esperaba. Tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo, y lentamente la comenzó a alzar, mostrando un gesto inexpresivo, quizá de indiferencia. Observó aquella persona. – _Itachi…_ - No se equivocó al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales? – Preguntó Itachi, sonriendo cínicamente.

- … - El pelirrojo parecía estar mudo, y esto le inquietaba al moreno; su gesto de indiferencia le desesperaba, pero sin mostrarlo.

- Insistes mucho… - Pronunció Itachi, borrando aquella cínica sonrisa, ahora tornando un gesto serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Sasori, molesto. La conducta del moreno lo irritaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tu aquí? – Preguntó molesto, Itachi.

- … - Sasori entrecerró los ojos.

- Olvídalo, ya se que es lo que quieres… - Mencionó Itachi, sonriendo fríamente.

- … - Sasori frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que pensaba el moreno.

– Pero… ¿Acaso sabes que…? – Itachi observó a Sasori, sin terminar su pregunta, pues aquella sonrisa se hacia mas grande. - ¿Qué Deidara es un chico, verdad? – Preguntó el moreno, para provocar al pelirrojo.

- … - Sasori trataba de contenerse, pues aquel comentario le molestó. Ocultó su asesina mirada, bajo sus rojizos mechones.

- Que asco – Dijo el moreno. Su sonrisa desapareció, y se torno un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

- … - Sasori lo miró desafiante, a lo que el moreno sonrió con malicia.

* * *

**H a l l u u !**

Disculpen la tardanza de nuevo; no tenia PC. He hecho este cap. un poco mas largo para recompensar la demora (: Y bueno, la corté ahí porque ya era mucho (: En el próximo capitulo la continuación de aquel encuentro. (:

¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap.! Si no, disculpen. ):

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. (:

Ya casi llega el final (: Espero no decepcionarlos con lo que tengo planeado. :(

**M a t t a N e !**


	9. ¿Sangre?

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** ¿Sangre?

Otro día más en aquel gélido pueblo comenzó. Casi no nevaba, pero el frío aun se hacia presente. El cielo estaba nublado; grises nubes hacían de la mañana un día triste, como si para unos no fuera suficiente su misma pena. Un joven, de rojizos cabellos, compartía el mismo humor del ambiente, estando asomado en la ventana. A pesar de ser muy temprano, y de que la gran mayoría estuviera placidamente durmiendo, Sasori ya estaba despierto desde hace horas. Él observaba atento, desde la ventana de su cuarto compartido, los pequeños copos de nieve caer.

El pelirrojo tenia marcas debajo de sus ojos, debido a lo poco que durmió. Durante la noche no pudo dormir tranquilo, y a menudo despertaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso el día anterior… y en lo que pasaría ese mismo día. Tuvo un encuentro inesperado con el moreno, del cual, su amenaza lo puso intranquilo; ya no se trataba sólo de el, si no, también era con su amado.

_Flash Back_

– Pero… ¿Acaso sabes que…? – Itachi observó a Sasori, sin terminar su pregunta, pues no podía contener las ganas de seguir riendo. - ¿Qué Deidara es un chico, verdad? – Dijo el moreno, para provocar al pelirrojo.

- … - Sasori trataba de contenerse, pues aquel comentario le molestó. Ocultó su asesina mirada bajo sus rojizos mechones.

- Que asco – Susurró el moreno. Su sonrisa desapareció, y se torno un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

- … - Sasori lo miró desafiante, a lo que el moreno sonrió con malicia.

- Que patético… - Dijo Itachi mirándolo cínicamente.

- Eres… - Susurró Sasori, con propósito de terminar la frase de Itachi; "_Que patético… eres_". El pelirrojo no parecía estar intimidado ante el moreno; estaba atente a las consecuencias a sus futuros actos.

- … - Itachi lo miró con la ceja arqueada. Aquel chico no demostraba tener miedo; comúnmente su fría y penetrante mirada lograba poner nervioso a uno. Nadie que no haya pasado por perdida o por dolor, tiene aquella mirada; pero pareciera ser que, Sasori seria alguien difícil de intimidar, ya que quizá el ha pasado igual o mas dolor que el.

El moreno parecía una bestia, pues se alimentaba del miedo de las personas; su orgullo crecía con esto. Todos los seres humanos nacemos con confianza, inocencia y siendo egoístas; y todos tenemos que perder estas tres. Desgraciadamente, muchos se quedan con el egoísmo, y el caso de Itachi, no era muy diferente.

Al parecer, el pelirrojo padecía del mismo problema. La perdida de los únicos seres que él amaba, fue un gran golpe, y como no tuvo absolutamente a nadie a su alrededor, se hizo la idea, tanto por ingenuidad, a llegarse a acostumbrar a la ausencia del calor de alguien, haciéndose daño así mismo.

El hecho de quererse acercar a Deidara, fue un gran paso para el, pues pedía tan solo un poco de atención y cariño. En ese momento, el moreno sentía tanta envidia por Sasori, por que tuvo el valor, tan siquiera poco pero suficiente para acercarse a alguien; con temor de ser herido, si llegara a ser rechazado; pero eso es algo por los que todos tenemos que correr el riesgo.

Itachi pensaba, si es que el ha pasado por lo mismo que el pelirrojo, pues que no sea Sasori quien de el primer paso de superar y estar abierto a recibir amor y atención de parte de otros; pues quizá el mismo se quedase atrás. Simple egoísmo.

- … - Sasori recapacitaba lo que estaba haciendo. Este encuentro quizá; por no decir que era seguro, llegue a ser una pelea.

- … - Itachi solo se dedicaba a observar hasta los más mínimos movimientos del pelirrojo, determinando la complejidad de la situación. ¿Cuándo atacar?

- Haz lo que quieras… - Susurró Sasori y cerró los ojos, una vez que meditó; se dispuso a darse media vuelta e irse de aquel lugar, y simplemente evitar problemas con el moreno.

- No me des la espalda… - Ordenó el moreno, con una media sonrisa, desapareciendo casi en el momento y tornándose a un gesto serio y quizá de molestia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿Golpearme? Adelante – Mencionó Sasori volteándose de nuevo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados; dejándose expuesto.

- … - Itachi frunció el ceño. Le daba rabia la actitud burlona de Sasori; su indiferencia y la poca importancia que le tomaba a su amenaza, como si fuera poca cosa.

- Adelante, mancha el piso con mi sangre, si así lo deseas… Después de todo, Tu eres el cobarde aquí – Aclaró el pelirrojo, serio y determinado.

- … - El moreno ardía de coraje por las palabras mencionadas por parte del pelirrojo; o era muy valiente para decir eso, o quizá muy ingenuo. Cerró los ojos, muy molesto y comenzó a relajar sus facciones. – Bien, si así lo quieres… – Susurró Itachi, para después mirarlo con su cínica mirada.

- … - Sasori bajo los brazos y lo observo serio.

- … - Itachi posó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y bajo la mirada; se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. – _Pero no será Tu sangre la que será derramada primero…_ - Pensó, riéndose disimuladamente.

El moreno caminaba lentamente, a espaldas de Sasori, confiado de que el pelirrojo no lo legara a atacar, después de todo, lo consideraba un cobarde y débil. Por fin perderse ante la vista del pelirrojo en una esquina. A Sasori no le sorprendió mucho el cambio de actitud de Itachi; más bien, se lo esperaba. No dudaba en que Itachi fuera a golpearlo, pues ya se había atrevido a hacerlo días antes, pero el hecho de encararlo era algo nuevo para el moreno, y como todo ser humano a lo nuevo, da un paso atrás y lo medita.

Una curiosidad lo embargó; no logró escuchar las últimas palabras del moreno, ya que fueron en susurro. Si bien se puede juzgar por las impresiones que daba el moreno, seguramente se iría con una tercera persona más débil que él. Sasori suspiró; quizá iría tras Deidara.

Se sintió un tanto preocupado, pero lo aliviaba el hecho de que el joven rubio no estuviera rondando por ahí, si no, estaba con sus familiares, según Deidara. Así que por el momento no tendría de que preocuparse; ya mañana, cuando estuviera Deidara con el, él mismo lo protegería.

El pelirrojo aun seguía parado en medio de la calle; nadie se cruzaba por allí, después de todo, hacia un frío insoportable. No tardó en darse media vuelta y seguir con su camino. Aunque no supiera a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era alejarse de los demás, pues lo agobiaban; tanto tiempo estando solo, no estaba acostumbrado a los diferentes tratos de los demás. Cada uno tenía su forma de ser, ya hubieran sido sus razones y ser capaz de tolerar.

Una de las formas de ser que no cree entender ni mucho menos tolerar, era la de Itachi. Cierto, no sabia sobre el pasado del moreno, y realmente se sorprendió al escucharlo de parte de Kisame, aunque no lo demostrara. Aun así no era justificable sus actitudes con los demás, y mucho menos justas con las del pelirrojo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Sasori lo comprendía. No es fácil perder a personas muy cercanas para ti, y lo peor es en la manera tan inocente de cómo tomarse la muerte.

Sasori tardó en saber que la muerte es solo parte de la vida, y como en uno de los libros que leyó en su soledad; nacimos para morir. Recientemente supo que su soledad no fue lo correcto, por lo que apenas hace unos días no se escondió del intruso enmascarado, como lo solía hacer años atrás a cada curioso que visitaba la fabrica abandonada. Por suerte dio con uno de los amigos más cercanos de Deidara. ¿Casualidad?

- _No existe_ –

_Fin del Flash Back_

Su conversación con aquel trío, el día anterior; sabia que lo que decía Kisame en el parque, era correcto. Mas sin embargo, le dolió escucharlo de otra persona; no sabia porque… Quizá experimentaba la vergüenza, y en su opinión, no era agradable. Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado ante al trío; de nuevo sentía vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo exaltarse de ese modo? No era propio de el. Cuan frío podía llegar a ser; tanto como… Itachi.

Muchas cosas experimentaba ahora que no estaba en su total soledad en la fábrica; pues antes, cuando vivía en aquel frío metálico lugar, Sasori casi se llegaba a confundir con las mismas marionetas sin expresión, debido a su falta de tacto con otras personas. Ahora se sentía mas humano, y aunque no todo era agradable, de cierta forma se sentía completo.

- … - Suspiró.

La puerta de su habitación compartida estaba abierta, y al parecer, no era el único despierto en aquella fría mañana. Alguien paso por su habitación y se detuvo a observarlo. El joven quien lo observaba, llevaba una mascara anaranjada y se recargó silenciosamente sobre el umbral de la puerta, observando al pelirrojo, aun sin seguir haciendo ruido. Sasori parecía no estar conciente de que alguien lo observaba a sus espaldas. Así pasaron unos incómodos minutos…

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con cierta frialdad, sin ni siquiera voltearse para mirar a su observante.

- Tobi no sabe… dime Tu; ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Tobi con un tono diferente a lo usual, insinuando algo, exigiendo una respuesta.

- … - Sasori no le respondió; continuó mirando a través de la ventana la nieve, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- El desayuno estará dentro de una hora… - Susurro el enmascarado, resignado con la actitud de su compañero. Se dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación, dejando de nuevo al pelirrojo, solo.

- _Lo siento Tobi…_ -

--

Tobi caminaba por los alfombrados pasillos de su hogar con la mirada agachada, a paso lento. Estaba decepcionado con la actitud tan fría de su compañero. Desde la primera vez en que lo vio, en aquella fabrica abandonada, a pesar del susto que se llevo por lo tétrico que lucia, vio en sus ojos, en aquella fría mirada, soledad, y que pedía a gritos un poco de cariño. No sabe como es que llegó ver eso, pero para el joven enmascarado, le era muy claro verlo.

Cuando lo llevó a su hogar, el pelirrojo parecía un infante, pues todo le resultaba interesante y a la vez sorprendente. Su timidez con los demás; como si fueran a atacarlo, y algo que daba ternura, era su sencillez con los demás. Aunque pareciera asustado, al momento de ver al joven rubio, denotaba alegría desde su interior, pero no precisamente lo demostraba. El joven enmascarado no entendía la actitud de Sasori ante Deidara, era como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Las pocas veces que los vio juntos, existía cierta alegría entre ellos dos, que simplemente se notaba con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus brillantes sonrisas. Nunca había visto a Deidara así, a pesar de ser una persona muy vivaz y a la vez explosiva. El enmascarado no puso en duda que ellos eran mas que felices juntos, pero… ¿Acaso es mas que amistad? Realmente no le preocupaba si los gustos de sus amigos no eran por el sexo opuesto, pues al fin y al cabo, eran felices así… ¿Por qué no estar contentos por ellos? Era algo que Tobi no comprendía en Itachi.

No era por encontrar al culpable de aquel conflicto, pero en cierta parte, gran de la responsabilidad recaía en Itachi. Su actitud tan negativa ante el pelirrojo, tenia efectos y consecuencias en los demás, hasta el punto de silenciarlo todo, y como consecuente, logrando solo el distanciamiento entre ellos…

_Flash Back_

Un trío apenas salía de aquel extenso parque; su paso era lento, pues el frío se volvió casi insoportable, aunque no estuviera nevando precisamente. Venían muy callados, demasiado como para el gusto de uno de los tres. Era inevitable, venían descontentos por aquella conversación; no había mucho que hacer, el pelirrojo y el moreno ya lo habían decidido… Tan siquiera hicieron el intento, y eso es lo que valía… ¿No? O al menos uno de los tres pensaba así.

- Y… ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó el peli verde con un gesto triste.

- Nada – Susurró en un tono seco y frío el joven peli azul. – Que solucionen su problema ellos mismos… - A juzgar por su tono de voz, venia muy molesto.

- Kisame… - Reprochó Tobi con un tono suave, intentando captar la atención de su amigo sin hacerlo molestar mas. - ¿Dejaras que tus amigos estén peleando?... ¿Ni siquiera vas a detenerlos? – Preguntó, con cierta tristeza y decepción.

- … - Kisame parecía no prestarle atención a su amigo enmascarado; observaba el pavimento a cada paso que daba. Quizá ya no le importaba que hicieran ellos dos o tres. Al parecer, se rindió.

- Tobi… Lo que hagan es su decisión; nosotros llegamos a nuestro límite de intervención. Tan siquiera hablamos con Sasori, pues parecía ser mas abierto de los dos… - Dijo Zetsu, posando su dedo pulgar en su labio inferior. – Pero, resulto ser que es casi tan cerrado como Itachi, por no decir que mas que él. Con personas así; mejor no entrometerse –

- Pero… Son nuestros amigos – Tobi se plantó en la cera, para hacer captar la atención de sus amigos de nuevo. Solo Zetsu avanzo un poco y se detuvo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de que el mas joven no continuaba. Kisame fue quien siguió su camino, encorvado.

- Kisame… - Susurró Zetsu, viendo como su amigo se retiraba, sin ni siquiera prestarles atención o despedirse tan siquiera. – Tobi… - Suspiró - Será mejor que nos separemos y continuemos con nuestro camino a casa; comienza a hacer frío. – Pronuncio Zetsu, abrigándose más. – Nos vemos – Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la presencia de Tobi, perdiéndose en el camino.

- Tobi no puede creerlo… nos estamos separando – Susurró Tobi casi en pena. Agachó su mirada y continúo con su camino a casa con desgano, aun sin poder creer la actitud tan pesimista de sus amigos.

El más joven se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a sus amigos con el problema que se les estaba presentando... ¿Cómo es que la gente puede llegar a ser tan egoísta? Sus amigos comenzaban a distanciarse, y a raíz de Itachi. Cierto, el no conocía del todo al moreno; una que otra ocasión trataba de sacarle una sonrisa y lo único que recibía era indiferencia, pero supuso que así era la forma de ser de Itachi o que simplemente, como el resto, no soportaba sus bromas.

Resulta que Itachi tiene un pasado lamentable, pero igual la tuvo Sasori; ambos pasaron por la misma soledad, aunque diferente. Itachi estuvo rodeado de múltiples personas que se interesaban por el, y el simplemente las ignoró, queriendo sentirse miserable; ironía, tanta gente a su alrededor y aun así sentirse solo. El caso de Sasori era que, el realmente no tuvo a nadie a su alrededor, y ¿Como no sentirse solo, si así estaba? Aun así, hizo lo mismo que Itachi; distanciarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Este problema si tiene solución, si ambos colaboran; pero es tanto su odio, como Itachi por envidia y recelo, como Sasori por la humillación y rechazo que recibió por parte del moreno, que no cabe en sus almas perdonarse. Además de ser ambos tan fríos y orgullosos, que ni siquiera les importan sus sentimientos.

El joven suspiró; sus amigos comenzaban a separarse, conforme a quien apoyaban. Deidara definitivamente se iría del lado del pelirrojo, al igual que Zetsu probablemente. Kakuzu y Hidan, aunque no estaban ahora mismo, y de no estar informados de la situación, se apuesta a que ambos se irían del lado de Itachi. Tobi y Kisame seguramente serian los que no pertenecieran a ningún lado, y simplemente alejarse de lo que quedaba.

- _¿Por qué una amistad de tantos años llega a ser destruida por un solo egoísmo?... Los admiraba por lo unidos que estaban_ -

Tobi alzo su mirada; notó que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo lentamente. De nuevo bajo su mirada y siguió caminando; su hogar no estaba muy lejos de allí. Seguramente no se encontraría allí con Sasori, después de todo, salió del parque muy molesto, por lo que ahora mismo estuviera alejado de todo y de todos; seguramente reflexionando lo sucedido.

- _La, la, la, la…_ - Una triste melodía, proveniente del joven hacia eco en el frío pavimento, mientras comenzaba a nevar.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tobi llegó a la cocina casi con desgano. Abrió las alacenas para buscar algo que desayunar para Sasori y para el. No encontró mucho para hacerse rápido, pues ha abusado del cereal, el pan fresco y mermeladas. Suspiró; ahora que no tenia nada para desayunar, no le caería bien ir a la cafetería, después de todo, eran muy baratos sus platillos, sin mencionar lo deliciosas y satisfactorias que eran. Pero ahora que ninguno del grupo iría allí… no seria lo mismo.

- _Mmm… ¿Tobi que preparará hoy?_ – Meditaba el enmascarado mientras observaba el interior del refrigerador.

Mientras buscaba asomado al refrigerador algo de comida, notó un par de pies alado de el; esto provocó exaltarse por el miedo, pues no había escuchado entrar a nadie a la cocina. Tan pronto como alzó su mirada, observó el pálido rostro de su compañero, el pelirrojo. Tenía el corazón acelerado, pero poco a poco volvió a su pulso normal.

- Ahh, eres tu Sasori… Uff, Tobi se llevó un gran susto, he, he – Reía con alivio, el enmascarado, mientras volvía a buscar en el refrigerador.

- Tobi; gracias, pero hoy no desayunare… - Susurró casi en seco, Sasori, mientras se daba media vuelta. Realmente lucia como un muerto.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Por qué no? Necesitas comer algo… - Mencionó Tobi, mientras lo miraba confundido.

- No tengo hambre – Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación.

- Sasori… ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo ocurrido? – Preguntó el más joven, con un tono triste, casi pidiéndole, que se solucionasen las cosas.

- Por que no ha ocurrido nada, Tobi… - Susurró Sasori fríamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le prestaron.

- Ayer te fuiste y no volviste, si no, hasta muy tarde… ni siquiera pude esperarte despierto - Reprochó Tobi con un tono triste.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó el pelirrojo deteniéndose, dándole la espalda a Tobi.

- Déjame ayudar… - Pidió Tobi, con un suave tono de voz.

- … - Sasori continúo caminando, subiendo las escaleras; ignorando la petición de Tobi.

Tobi observaba al pelirrojo alejarse lentamente, subiendo por las extensas escaleras de la casa. Se dispuso a seguirlo, hasta por fin llegar a la habitación que le comparte. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, observando aun la ventana. Tobi se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, observando a su amigo deprimido; no le gustaba verlo así.

- Quiero tanto a Deidara que… fui capaz de pasar tanta soledad, solo por el – Susurró Sasori con voz quebrada, tratando de desahogarse. Nunca le había dicho eso a alguien… quizá le estaba dando la oportunidad a Tobi de ayudarlo.

- _Sasori_… - Tobi se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amigo; si, sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo, pero… No pensó que uno de los dos se lo dijera de una forma tan directa.

- No quería que viviera condenado al rechazo de los demás; después de todo, una relación como la nuestra no es bien vista en esta sociedad – Susurró el pelirrojo con voz quebrada.

- … - Tobi se quedó sin palabras al oír tal confesión; jamás había oído algo similar de parte de un conocido.

- O eso pensaba antes; realmente me preocupaba mucho eso – Sasori se volteo y dirigió su fría, pero melancólica mirada hacia el enmascarado. – Pues, me humillaron de una forma cruel, y a pesar de haber sido cosa de infantes, dolió. – El pelirrojo parecía estar destrozado, y sólo se deprimía.

- … - Tobi no encontraba palabras precisas para ese momento. Pensó que lo mejor seria escucharlo, por lo que se acerco y se sentó en el piso alfombrado, a casi un metro del pelirrojo.

- Supuse que, después de ser cosa de infantes, con el paso del tiempo seria un problema de sociedad – Sasori desvió su cansada mirada, para no enfrentar con la del más joven; sentía que se destrozaba por dentro, y que no faltaba mucho para dejar salir aquellas aprisionadas lágrimas. – Duele el rechazo, por lo que no quise que Deidara pasara por lo mismo… - Terminó, y un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

- Sasori… - Tobi estaba sorprendido por la decisión de su amigo; definitivamente no era como Itachi. Tiene razón Sasori al molestarse por haber sido comparado con el moreno. Itachi solo piensa en el mismo, y en lo que le pasara; en cambio Sasori, no le importó por lo que tuviera que pasar, lo único que quería era que el rubio no pasase por dolor. Sasori es digno se ser respetado; tiene derecho de pedir amor.

- Y tengo miedo… No se que hacer – Confesó el pelirrojo con un gesto mas humano. – Ahora que lo he vuelto a ver, yo no he podido contener las ganas de… - Sasori se detuvo; estaba llegando a un punto que quizá incomodaría al mas joven. – Lo siento – Se disculpo avergonzado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- He, he, esta bien… Entiendo – Menciono Tobi, comprendiendo. – No deberías sentirte mal; si tú eres feliz así… ¿Qué más da? No necesitas la aprobación de lo demás, si no, sólo la tuya. – Tobi ya no parecía aquel joven inmaduro que se la vive haciendo bromas; se torno de una forma radical.

- ¿Tobi? – Susurró el pelirrojo; no podía creer las palabras tan serias que salieron debajo de la mascara del mas joven. En cierta parte, tiene razón; el mismo no ha aprobado su relación con Deidara. Aunque supiera que el rubio estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, no lo quería condenar a un rechazo social.

- Gente egoísta, siempre encontraras y querrán sólo hacerte daño – Dijo Tobi – Depende de ti, si te dejas manipular y limitar por ese tipo de personas – Dio una ligera pausa antes de continuar. – Después de todo, son ellos los que aun no han encontrado la felicidad, y desean arrebatártela a ti, quien si la ha encontrado -

- … - Las Palabras sencillas de Tobi, pero directas, hacían meditar a Sasori. – Es solo que no se que hacer con Itachi… esta muy empeñado en que me aleje de aquí; la verdad no me importa cuantas veces me golpee, yo no le responderé y seré perseverante en seguir aquí – Dio una pausa, y continuo no sin antes mirar fijamente a Tobi. – Pero, ahora ha metido a Deidara en esto, y me temo que le llegue a hacer algo mientras yo esté distraído… -

- ¿Ah? – El mas joven se sorprendió; Itachi estaba yendo muy lejos. - ¡Pues no lo permitiremos! – Dijo Tobi levantándose en una pose triunfal; de Tobi serio murió.

- No Tobi, yo no quiero que Itachi se meta contigo; créeme, es capaz de herirte – Habló Sasori de una forma fría, pidiéndole que no se metiese en el problema. Ya era mucho con que Deidara estuviera recientemente involucrado; no hacia falta una cuarta persona. – Ya me haz ayudado a reflexionar… Gracias -

- Pero… - Tobi quiso reprochar, pero fue interrumpido…

- Te prometo que todo se solucionara – Dijo Sasori de una forma concreta. – Por ahora; esta tarde me veré con Deidara – Un leve sonrojo se notaba del rostro de Sasori, aunque el disimuladamente lo oculto desviando la mirada.

- ¿Para hablar sobre lo de Itachi? – Pregunto Tobi, atento.

- También eso… - El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó todavía mas, llegando a ser notado por su enmascarado amigo.

- Oh, ya veo; he, he – Tobi entendió lo que quiso decir Sasori, y le pareció bien. – Bueno, veremos lo que te pondrás… ¿Te parece? -

- ¿Ah? – Sasori miró a Tobi sorprendido, a lo que el más joven sonreía con cierta picardía.

--

- ¡Deidara! – Llamó una señora de mediana edad.

- ¿Si mamá un? – Respondió el joven rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras para atender a su madre, quien estaba en la puerta de entrada, junto con su esposo, padre de Deidara.

- Aunque nosotros regresemos tarde a la casa, Tú no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, jovencito – Aclaró la señora de la casa con un tono maternal.

- Así es Deidara, después de salir con tus amigos, te regresas a las seis… ¿De acuerdo? – Ordenó el padre de Deidara en un tono autoritario pero a la vez paternal.

- ¿Cómo!... ¡Es muy temprano un! – Protestó el joven rubio. - ¡Ni que fuera un niño pequeño! – Se defendió.

- Pero para nosotros si; es muy peligroso. Oscurece más temprano y podrías perderte en la nieve – Advirtió la madre a su hijo, mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Pero… - Intentó protestar una vez más, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Nada de "pero's"! –Aclaró su padre abriendo la puerta. – Pórtate bien; no vallas a incendiar la casa -

- ¡Nos vemos, mi pequeño Dei! – Se despidió la madre con una calida sonrisa.

- Si mamá un… Que les valla bien – Dijo en suspiro. – _Tsk, ni que fuera tan pequeño un…_ - Pensó con fastidio.

Los padres del joven rubio salieron por la puerta, y caminaron por la entrada hasta llegar a su auto. Deidara se retiro de allí y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, donde era la sala de estar. Se asomo por la ventana, y se despidió una vez mas de sus padres, quienes estaban ya adentro del auto, moviendo la mano de un lado para otro; como lo suele hacer cuando sus padres se iban. Sus padres igual le correspondieron, y echaron a andar el auto, perdiéndose ante la vista de Deidara por el camino.

Deidara suspiró, sentía que sus padres aun lo trataban como a un infante. Pero rápidamente ignoro aquello y se puso a pensar en lo bien que se la pasará con su querido Sasori. En cierta manera se sentía un poco incomodo, ya que sus padres no sabían nada al respecto, y temía lo que llegaran a decirle. Por ahora solo seria un secreto, y vería a Sasori sin que sus padres realmente supieran la razón o lo que estuvieran haciendo durante sus salidas.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Vería que se pondría para su salida con Sasori. Tenia que lucir muy bien, pues, era su primera cita con el. No podía evitar sonrojarse con el solo hecho de pensar en el; ¿Cuántas cosas pasaran esta vez que ahora estarían solos? El rubio se sonrojó.

- _¿Qué me pondré un?_ – Se pregunto así mismo.

Empezó a buscar en su armario algo decente que ponerse, algo que Sasori no pudiera resistirse al verlo. En eso, escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de entrada. Se sorprendió; no se esperaba visitas. Confundido, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación, y esperó a que otra vez tocaran; efectivamente así sucedió. Salió de su habitación a paso lento y bajó por las extensas escaleras. Otra vez mas, tocaron la puerta, pero ahora con mas fuerza. Se acerco tímidamente a la entrada y dudaba en abrir.

El joven rubio estaba a solo un metro de la puerta, pensando si debía abrir. Pasaron unos minutos mientras pensaba, y en eso se percató de que ya no seguían tocando. Le dio cierta curiosidad, y se acerco un poco más a la puerta. Quitó el seguro, y giro la perilla lentamente. Se asomó un poco, y vio que no había nadie. Supuso que fue un vendedor, por lo que cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Tan solo de subir cuatro escalones escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Por un momento se sorprendió; no había nadie más en la casa. Lentamente y de forma precavida se dirigió a la cocina. A cada paso que daba sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Empujó la puerta de la cocina silenciosamente y tímidamente analizo el lugar, hasta que se adentro.

- ¿Pero que…? -

Sintió una brisa helada, cosa que le extrañó, pues las ventanas estaban cerradas, hasta que vio la puerta trasera, la que llevaba al jardín, abierta. Conociendo la procedencia de aquella fría brisa, se acercó para ver como fue posible que se abriera. De repente, los ojos del rubio se abrieron lo más que podía; la puerta había sido forzada. Una preocupación lo embargó; alguien había entrado a su casa.

Con miedo, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a llamar a la policía. Se llevó un susto cuando al momento de girarse tenia una persona enfrente de el. Su cuerpo se heló, no podía reaccionar. Aquella persona venia muy abrigado, e incluso, con el rostro tapado, a excepción de sus ojos, pero los cuales no se podían distinguir debido a la sombra que brindaba la capucha del abrigo.

Deidara temblaba, trato de retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás y buscar con sus manos algún instrumento para defenderse, aun con la mirada puesta enfrente. Aquel hombre movió su mano, y el rubio se enfocó en su movimiento, notando que llevaba una navaja en su mano. Deidara se quedó sin aliento; sintió una presión en su estomago. Corría peligro.

Rápidamente, se giro hacia la puerta trasera, la tenia a un metro atrás de el, y comenzó a correr hacia su jardín. No podía huir ágilmente debido a que andaba en calcetines y de que había demasiada nieve acumulada en el piso como para poder correr. Su atacante comenzó a perseguirlo.

- ¡Auxilio un!... – Gritó desesperado, Deidara.

Pronto cayó, y su atacante estaba a solo un metro de el. Deidara intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero al parecer, su agresor ya lo había agarrado del cuello de su suéter, y con esto, levantándolo. En un vano intento, Deidara trató de defenderse con algunos insignificantes golpes y patadas que propició hacia su atacante. No logró dañarlo en lo mas mínimo, lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe a su estomago, provocada con la rodilla de su atacante.

El indefenso rubio estaba de nuevo en el suelo; parecía no poder moverse debido al golpe. El dolor se apoderó de el. Deidara se volteo, para ver que iba a hacer su atacante, temiendo a que llegara a matarlo. Pero en ese momento, una fuerte ventisca hizo que la capucha del agresor se hiciera para atrás, dejando expuesto su rostro. El rubio abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver quien era; nada más y nada menos que… Itachi.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces un! – No podía creer que su atacante era su compañero, Itachi. Ahora ya no sentía tanto temor como hace un rato.

- Vendrás conmigo… - Susurró fríamente Itachi mientras comenzaba a jalaba a Deidara del suéter.

- ¡Suéltame un! – Intentaba en vano deshacerse del fuerte agarre de Itachi. Sentía mucho frío, pues al parecer el clima bajo, y una tormenta extrañamente comenzaba, además de seguir en pijama.

- ¿Hoy te veras con Sasori, verdad? – Preguntó secamente sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Co-como lo sabes un? – Tartamudeó, sorprendido de que supiera tal cosa.

- Dime… ¿En donde te lo encontraras? – Preguntó el moreno. Con fuerza, agarro el cuello del suéter de Deidara, acercándolo a su rostro.

- Que te importa… - Escupió Deidara. Como merecido a su necedad, recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara, llegándole a romper el labio. Solo se escuchó un leve quejido por parte del más joven. Un hilo de sangre yacía del labio inferior del rubio.

- ¡Dímelo! – Exigió Itachi.

- ¡No! – Negó Deidara gritando. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no queriendo ver lo que haría Itachi ante su desobediencia.

- ¡Dímelo! – Exigió una vez mas el moreno, propiciándole otro golpe más al joven rostro de Deidara, quizá esta vez más fuerte.

- … - Deidara escupió un poco de sangre, y recobro un poco de fuerza. – En… el bosque – Susurró casi inconciente debido al golpe, sin parar de sangrar de la boca.

- _Perfecto_ – Itachi sonreía con malicia; su plan no pudo desenlazarse en un lugar mejor. Simplemente era perfecto.

--

En una casa, cubierta por una gran capa de blanca nieve, y aun acumulándose; se encontraban dos jóvenes tratando se matar el aburrimiento que el tiempo y sin el que hacer provocaba. Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar, y el más joven de los dos; el portador de una peculiar mascara anaranjada, estaba absorto jugando un video juego; múltiples de botones presionaba a la misma vez, para alcanzar su objetivo en la pantalla.

- ¡BY, A, XY!... ¡Pow! -

En cambio, el mayor de la habitación, observaba atentamente desde la ventana, el exterior. Ni una expresión se denotaba a simple vista, a no ser, que quizá melancolía. Por un momento deslizo su mirada hacia el reloj de madera que se encontraba en una de las paredes de aquella habitación, y su reacción al ver la hora, le entristeció.

- _Las cuatro de la tarde…_ - Pensó, con un gesto desanimado.

- ¡No!... ¡He perdido! – Lloriqueaba Tobi mientras se tiraba de costado al piso alfombrado y comenzaba a rodar. Regocijado en el piso, notó que Sasori estaba muy callado, por lo que alzó su mirada y lo encontró cabizbajo en el mueble que se encontraba enfrente de la ventana.

- …- Sasori suspiró, y se levantó del mueble.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasori? – Peguntó confundido, Tobi. Pronto recupero la postura, sentándose en donde estaba.

- Se supone que nos veríamos dentro de poco, pero… La tormenta no ha cesado – Susurro el pelirrojo en seco.

- Ohh… ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – Preguntó el más joven mientras seguía al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- ¿Ah? – Sasori volteó a ver a Tobi sorprendido. – _Si, quizá sea mejor cancelarlo_… - Pensó, maldiciéndose por su mala suerte.

- Espera; deja que Tobi busque su numero telefónico… - El enmascarado se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia un rincón, buscando en un cajón lo que seria una agenda.

- ¿_Por qué precisamente hoy tenia que estar así el clima?_ – Se pregunto el pelirrojo así mismo con molestia.

- ¡Tobi ya lo encontró! – Gritó el más joven mientras sostenía en pose triunfal una agenda. Pronto se puso a buscar el nombre de su amigo.

- … - Sasori se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dispuso a esperar.

- Mmm… ¡Aquí esta! – Confirmó Tobi después de unos largos minutos. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número indicado en la libreta. – Toma - Le extendió el teléfono ya marcando, a Sasori.

El pelirrojo lo agarro y lo coloco a un lado de su oreja, esperando a que alguien contestara. Pensando en lo que le diría, la llamada nunca fue respondida por el remitente. Sasori hizo una señal a Tobi para que volviera a marcar, y así lo hizo. Su desesperación se convirtió en preocupación al no obtener respuesta del rubio; ya habían marcado como unas siete veces y nada.

- ¿Ya contesto?- Pregunto Tobi, cansado de estar marcando.

- No… Que extraño – Susurró. Posó su mirada en la ventana y se quedo fijo. - _¿Será que… ya se haya ido para allá?_ – Se pregunto así mismo; su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, una gran preocupación lo embargó.

- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó el más joven, observando a su amigo.

- Iré para allá… - Dijo decidido el pelirrojo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada, dispuesto a salir.

-Pero, Sasori… - Se apresuró Tobi para alcanzarlo. – ¡Es muy peligroso! – Advirtió el enmascarado tratando de detener al mayor.

- Lo se, pero… ¿Y si Deidara esta esperándome allá afuera? – Hizo una pausa, meditándolo. - Jamás me lo perdonaría -

- Bueno, en ese caso… Pero vete abrigado – Le pidió Tobi, mientras le pasaba un abrigo del perchero. – Ten cuidado; si no hay señal de ti, yo… -

- Si – Interrumpió Sasori, al menor. – No tardare – Una vez dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió, cerrando consigo la entrada.

Hacia demasiado frío, y ráfagas de vientos eran constantes. Pero esto no lo detendría, estaba determinado dirigiéndose hacia el hogar del rubio. Se encontraba nervioso pues, no veía con claridad, por lo que no encontraría a Deidara fácilmente. Además de sentir que algo no iba bien; ¿Cómo era que Deidara saldría con el clima así?... Solo esperaba de que eso se tratase, o no otra cosa. Decidió ir primero a la casa del rubio.

.&.

Su paso era lento, por lo que aumento un poco la velocidad, llegando a usar mucho de sus energías. Después de varios minutos de recorrer las extensas y frías calles de aquellos suburbios, se encontraba ya a uno metros de la casa del rubio, según recordaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta y toco varias veces.

El hecho de que nadie de le respondía le desesperaba, por lo que optó por ir a la parte trasera de la casa. Recorría la cerca de la casa; no encontraba por donde entrar para asegurarse de que Deidara estuviese allí. Curiosamente notó unas bardas rotas, por la cual alguien podía entrar. Esto le resultó sospechoso, pero no se precipitaría, por lo que se adentro por ese medio, a los congelados jardines de la casa.

Escucho unos golpes, y enfoco su vista al causante de estos. Era la puerta trasera abriéndose y cerrándose por el viento. Se dirigió hasta allí y dudosamente se adentro. Al parecer, se encontraba en la cocina, notándola intacta. Gritó un par de veces el nombre del rubio, y empujo la puerta de la cocina para verificar en otras habitaciones.

Nada. Habitaciones vacías, sin rastro… esto le preocupaba aun más. Notó unas luces prendidas en un cuarto del segundo piso, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió allí, y abrió la puerta asustado; esperanzado de encontrar a _su_ Deidara allí. Su rostro estaba pálido al no encontrar a nadie, y el hecho de que las luces estuvieran prendidas, le hacia pensar que algo le había pasado al rubio.

Ya hubiera sido que saliera por algún motivo, pero ¿Dejar las luces prendidas y la puerta trasera abierta? O era muy descuidado o… No quería ni imaginarse que pasó en realidad. Después de salir de su shock salio de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, esperanzado de poder encontrar a Deidara con bien.

Otra vez se dirigió a la cocina, decidido a salir por el mismo lugar por el cual entro. Ya en el jardín, ahora se retiraría por la salida correcta, dirigiéndose a la cerca, donde el portón se encontrada. Tan pronto como coloco su mano en la manija, por reacción la quito por lo fría que estaba, pero en eso, noto una recién mancha en sus dedos.

Miro con extrañeza aquella mancha; no podía distinguir bien su color. Alzó su vista para ver la procedencia. Había rastros de un líquido color carmesí en la manija. Su mirada estaba perdida; sintió terror. Un miedo lo embargó; lo que mas temía quizá se estaba haciendo realidad.

- _Maldito…_ - Susurró cabizbajo, molesto.

Rápidamente jaló de la manija y salio de aquel lúgubre lugar. Comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente, con dificultad debido a la cantidad de nieve acumulada en el suelo. Pensó rápido, y supuso que Deidara estaría en el bosque con aquel ser egoísta que quería arrebatarle su felicidad… a _su_ Deidara.

--

- Itachi… - Susurró Deidara; siendo interrumpido debido a que mas sangre de su boca salía. – Detente… - Continuo débilmente arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos atadas.

- Cállate – Ordenó fríamente el moreno mientras sostenía al rubio del cuello de su suéter.

Itachi esperaba a que el pelirrojo hiciera presencia, para poner en marcha su plan. Rastros de sangre había en la nieve, intencionalmente para que el pelirrojo siguiera el rastro. Él y Deidara se encontraban muy al fondo de aquel bosque, casi a unos metros de un lago congelado. La tormenta no parecía cesar, y heladas ráfagas alteraban la blanca y fría nieve.

Deidara casi no podía aguantar el frío, pues como estaba en su casa, y el frío no era abundante adentro, no llevaba mucha ropa más que unos holgados pantalones de algodón, un suéter y un par de calcetines; no era suficiente como para calentarlo. Además de tener heridas en el rostro, debido a su necedad ante Itachi, lo debilitaban. No podía creer en que posición estaba; tan impotente.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó mientras utilizaba sus pocas fuerzas para zafarse del agarre de Itachi.

Como el moreno estaba al pendiente de que Sasori llegara, se le resbalo el agarre al cuello del suéter mientras el rubio jaloneaba. Deidara con éxito pudo arrastrarse un metro y poder levantarse débilmente. Itachi reaccionó rápidamente y agarro al rubio de los hombros, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

De un jalón hizo que el rubio volteara; Deidara trataba de deshacerse del amarre que unía sus dos muñecas, mientras observaba fijamente con miedo, a los ojos de Itachi… furia denotaba de aquellos ojos rojos. Itachi le propició otro puñetazo más en su pálido rostro, haciéndolo sangrar más. El moreno no lo sostuvo mas de los hombros y dejo caer a Deidara, quien se encontraba ya inconsciente. Itachi satisfecho quedo; ahora no tendría que soportar las quejas de su victima.

Dispuesto a seguir buscando señales de Sasori, en lo que se giraba, recibió un inesperado golpe en su rostro, llegando a romper su nariz. El moreno retrocedió unos pasos y poso su mano en la herida, pero rápidamente la quito al sentir dolor. Caudales de sangre salían de su nariz, llegando a deslizarse hasta su cuello. Con furia alzo su mirada, para ver quien era su atacante; para su sorpresa era… Sasori.

Molesto, se dirigió hacia velozmente, para propiciar un golpe en el estomago de su atacante. El pelirrojo trato de moverse para poder esquivar el golpe, pero la nieve se lo impedía con agilidad. Logro que el golpe no fuera mortífero, pero si llegó a impactarse con severa fuerza aun. Una fuerte reñida comenzaba.

- Heh, después de todo si viniste – Dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa mientras guardaba su distancia.

- Bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves! – Gritó eufórico Sasori mientras observaba a Deidara; éste solo yacía en el suelo, inconsciente… sangrando.

- Yo te lo advertí, Sasori – Susurró fríamente Itachi. – Tú quisiste que esto terminara así… -

- Acabaré contigo – Susurró determinado, sin que el moreno lo escuchase. Ágilmente llego hasta su altura y le propicio un puño en el estomago de Itachi, sin que este pudiera esquivarlo; tal parecía que el moreno no era el único que era ágil y fuerte.

Itachi retrocedió debido al dolor que sentía en su estomago; debía de admitir, Sasori tenia un buen puño izquierdo. Rápidamente se recupero y se le hecho encima al pelirrojo. Sasori perdió el equilibrio por la cantidad de nieve, provocando que se cayera. Itachi ahora estaba encima de el, arrodillado, aprisionando los brazos de Sasori con sus piernas.

Sin piedad, el moreno comenzó a impactar severos puños en el rostro de Sasori; uno tras otro. En sus nudillos comenzaban a mancharse de la sangre de Sasori. El pelirrojo trataba de zafarse los brazos para poder quitarse de encima a Itachi, pues comenzaba a sangrar demasiado de la nariz y boca. Exitosamente, con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar una mano y con esa dio un solo puño en el rostro de Itachi, con la suficiente fuerza como para volcarlo hacia un lado.

Sasori se encontraba con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas en el suelo. Al pelirrojo le costaba respirar por la sangre acumulada en su nariz y boca; temía a que se llegara a ahogar con su propia sangre. Desesperadamente escupía toda la sangre yaciente de su boca y nariz, manchando la nieve con aquel color carmesí. Se pasó la manga del abrigo para limpiarse la sangre que descendía de sus labios y nariz. Ahora comenzaba a respirar un poco mas tranquilo.

Itachi se levanto de la nieve, y molesto se dirigió a Sasori; ahora jugaría sucio. Como el pelirrojo estaba sobre la nieve a espaldas del moreno, ocupándose de su sangre, Itachi le propicio una patada en su estomago, provocando que Sasori escupiera el resto de sangre. En el retorcimiento del pelirrojo, Itachi jaló con su pie, una pierna; quedando Sasori bocabajo. El moreno, sin control, comenzaba a patear al indefenso de Sasori por todo su magullado cuerpo.

Parecía que el moreno enloquecía a cada golpe que le propiciaba. Quejidos se escuchan por parte del pelirrojo, sin poder defenderse por la postura en la que se encontraba, solo quedándole soportar aquellos maltratos a su cuerpo. Después de varios minutos de agonía, Itachi se cansó, por lo que guardo su distancia para respirar y recobrar fuerzas para continuar.

Ahora el pelirrojo retorcía de dolor; su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus impulsos. Con las pocas fuerzas, Sasori apenas logró levantarse, mientras hacia presión con su brazo, en la lesión que mas le dolía; en sus costillas. El pelirrojo casi no podía sostenerse; el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por lo que moverse le era muy difícil ahora. Quizá no seria capaz de proteger a Deidara en su estado, ni siquiera protegerse así mismo.

- _Maldita sea… ¡Y aun se levanta el desgraciado!_ – Pensaba Itachi mientras miraba eufórico al pelirrojo.

- _Joder_ – Escupió un poco de sangre, Sasori. – _Tsk, no puedo moverme…_ _tengo un par de costillas rotas_ - Respiraba agitadamente, e intento dar un paso al frente pero después se arrepintió pues sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el cual lo volvo a inmovilizar.

- Fue entretenido; pero hasta aquí se termina, Sasori – Sentenció Itachi mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo.

- …? – El pelirrojo miraba atento a lo que sacaba el moreno. Un miedo lo invadió; no se podía defender ahora.

- … - Itachi sonrío con malicia; de su bolsillo saco una filosa navaja.

- _¡Tsk, joder! Se ha vuelto loco…_ – Se malició el pelirrojo. Itachi estaba llegando muy lejos; el muy tramposo jugaba sucio. – _Tengo que sacar a Deidara de aquí _– Temblaba de pánico.

Sasori avanzo dolorosamente unos pasos hacia donde estaba Deidara, pero Itachi ahora comenzaría con su ataque. El pelirrojo rezaba con poder esquivar la navaja o si no, seria su perdida. No solo perdería su vida, si no, aun mas importante, le costaría la vida de Deidara; él no tenia nada que ver con esto… ¡No debía pagar con su vida!

- _Todo es por mi culpa… Maldición… ¡Lo sabia!_ – Se maldecía por la situación en la que se encontraba; difícilmente saldría de esa. Su esquive dependía de su vida y la de Deidara.

Itachi se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo, encaminándose hacia su dirección. En los pocos segundos en los que se acercaba el moreno, Sasori recordaba todo lo sucedido con Deidara… Valdrá la pena. Seguramente no esquivaría todos los ataques, pero tan siquiera resistiría las apuñaladas, persistiendo. Solo esperando a que Deidara se levantara pronto y huyera. Y solo así salvándose el rubio.

- _Soy un estupido_ – Se reprochó a si mismo en forma de burla, en lo que se acercaba Itachi.

De repente los ojos miel de Sasori captaron una segunda persona dando un gran empujón a Itachi desde el lado izquierdo, logrando que ambos cayeran a un lado del suelo. El pelirrojo no podía creerlo; aquella persona que emboscó a Itachi se iba levantando y era Deidara, quien había despertado hace poco. Sasori se acerco lo más rápido posible a Deidara, aunque le doliera.

- ¡Sasori un! – Gritó el rubio mientras se dirigía preocupado, hacia el pelirrojo.

- … - Sasori enfocaba su mirada en Itachi, quien se levantaba muy molesto de la nieve, con su navaja en la mano aun. – ¡Deidara cuidado! – Gritó y corrió hacia el moreno y el rubio, aunque le costara un par de costillas, pues debía reaccionar rápido, ya que Itachi apuñalaría a Deidara por atrás.

Los tres se encontraban demasiado pegados, mientras se empujaban y hacían fuerza. Trataban de manipular la navaja para que no los hiriera; todos estaban corriendo el mismo riesgo, inclusive Itachi, pues el pelirrojo desde adentro del montón se la intentaba arrebatar mientras Deidara lo ayudaba. Movimientos bruscos se veían de aquel montón; brazos y piernas se mezclaban con las de los demás.

En eso, los movimientos cesaron y los tres se quedaron quietos. Lo que eran gritos, maldiciones e insultos, pronto acabaron y un silencio total se apodero del lugar, solo escuchándose las ráfagas de viento y nieve. Los tres continuaban sin separarse… observando la nieve perdidamente.

La navaja… había sido clavada en un cuerpo.

Gotas de sangre de cierto cuerpo caían lentamente hasta la nieve… poco a poco acumulándose más de aquel líquido carmesí, espeso líquido que contrastaba con la blanca nieve.

- ... -

* * *

**H a l l u u !  
**  
Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. ): No tengo verdaderamente una excusa, más que se podría decir que no tenía inspiración… No es suficiente… ¡Disculpen!

Bueno, solo falta un cap. más para ver como termina esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de hacerlo. (:

¡Buu! Alguien resulta herido… (O bueno, más de lo que ya estaba -.-U) Emm, disculpen si no fui muy clara al describir la pelea, pero es mas complicado de lo que pensé (O al menos para mi -.-) Se me complicó en el momento de la pelea ecribir que era lo que se les cruzaba por la mente a ambos y la descripción de los ataques. -.- Espero que le hayan entendido, si no, por favor avísenme y tratare de especificar mas. (:

**Aclaraciones**

- Sobre quien preguntó que si Itachi era homofóbico en mi fic; realmente la historia no se basa en eso, pero en todo caso, no quería dar entender eso; más bien lo dijo para provocar el enojo de Sasori, si bien lo dice en el 8° cap. (:

- ¡Ah! Otra; Zetsu no es gay xD Solo es rarito... ¿Si me entiendes? D: (Creo que ni yo me entiendo)

¡Gracias por leer!

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**  
Les desea con cariño, Gall. (:

**M a t t a N e !**


	10. No me dejes solo

**Love Like Winter  
**_  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
Sasori x Deidara  
Universo Alterno_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** No me dejes solo.

Los tres se encontraban demasiado pegados, mientras se empujaban y hacían fuerza. Trataban de manipular la navaja para que no los hiriera; todos estaban en el mismo riesgo, inclusive Itachi, pues el pelirrojo desde adentro del montón se la intentaba arrebatar mientras Deidara lo ayudaba. Movimientos bruscos se veían de aquel montón; brazos y piernas se mezclaban con las de los demás.

En eso, los movimientos cesaron y los tres se quedaron quietos. Lo que eran gritos, maldiciones e insultos, pronto acabaron y un silencio total se apoderó del lugar, solo escuchándose las ráfagas de viento y nieve. Los tres continuaban sin separarse… observando la nieve perdidamente.

La navaja… había sido clavada en un cuerpo.

Gotas de sangre de cierto cuerpo caían lentamente hasta la nieve… poco a poco acumulándose más de aquel líquido carmesí, espeso líquido que contrastaba con la blanca nieve.

- ... -

Sasori se puso mas pálido de lo que ya estaba; sintió la navaja penetrar carne… era una sensación extraña. Tenía ambos ojos bien abiertos y su mirada estaba perdida. Aun seguía sosteniendo la navaja junto con los otros dos, quienes estaban inmóviles todavía, mirando la nieve mancharse de sangre. El pelirrojo bajó lentamente su mirada, buscando quien había resultado herido. Nadie hablaba en ese momento.

Su mirada encontró la filosa navaja clavada profundamente en un cuerpo, y no se trataba del suyo… Sintió pánico al ver que había sido clavada en la pálida y tersa piel de Deidara, justo en su vientre. Caudales de sangre salía de aquella herida y manchaba la blanca nieve con aquel tinte color carmesí. Quedó en shock; inclusive se olvidó de su mismo dolor. Alzó con miedo su mirada, tratando de encontrar la mirada del joven rubio.

Deidara temblaba, estaba tan pálido como la nieve y sus labios, que estaban totalmente morados, cobraban color rojo, debido a la sangre que se corría desde su boca. Su mirada estaba perdida, y en su rostro denotaba terror y cierto gesto de dolor; no podía creer el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando. Sasori desplegó lentamente sus manos de la navaja, aun sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Itachi inmediatamente se alejó de ellos, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás muy serio pero con un ligero toque de susto, estando muy cerca del lago congelado. Miraba la sangre de Deidara derramarse, y deslizó su mirada hacia sus manos enguantadas, manchadas de rojo… Había herido a alguien que no era. El moreno no sabia que hacer, no pensó que herir así una persona fuera tan pesado, y peor aun, se supone que Deidara era parte de su grupo de amigos… ¿Qué dirían los demás?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo!

Sasori se dedicó a buscar la mirada del rubio, para tratar de tranquilizarlo, y poder darle calidez. Deidara se negaba a mirarlo, el terror lo consumía, y múltiples imágenes llegaban a su cabeza; el todavía no veía su herida, pero sentía un espeso liquido fluir entre sus dedos… se imaginaba lo peor, inclusive su muerte. Sus manos temblaban, pero pronto sintió las manos del pelirrojo posándose sobre las suyas, haciéndolo reaccionar y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Sasori un… - Susurró Deidara tristemente; sus cristalinos ojos se humedecían.

- …No te preocupes, Deidara; todo estará bien – Susurró firmemente el pelirrojo, tratando de darle confianza y seguridad al rubio.

- Duele un… - Se quejó casi en un suspiro el rubio, cerrando fuertemente los ojos como si el dolor cesara con ello.

El pelirrojo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la zona sangrante, tratando de ver que tan profunda era la herida; se maldijo al ver que toda la navaja había sido clavada… realmente no sabia que hacer en esta situación, la desesperación lo consumía rápidamente, aunque no lo demostrara precisamente. Quizás lo mejor seria dejar la navaja donde estaba; no valla a deshacerse de la única oportunidad que tenia Deidara para vivir, si es que la tenía.

En el interior del joven pelirrojo, todo se desataba. Ira era lo que predominaba en su ser; estaba furioso por lo que estaba pasando… cuanto hubiera preferido ser el, quien tuviera la navaja atravesando su delgado cuerpo, y no la de su amado. Furioso, se giró, para así mirar asesinamente hacia quien le estaba arrebatando su felicidad; el moreno ni siquiera notó aquella mirada de parte del pelirrojo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dedicándose a lo que sentía en ese momento.

- _Maldito…_ - Susurró fríamente, Sasori.

Peligrosamente, el pelirrojo se acercó hacia Itachi; la ira se apoderaba de el, ni siquiera usaba aquellas pocas energías y fuerzas para poder ayudar a Deidara; no, quería hacer justicia, quería que Itachi sintiera igual o peor dolor por el cual pasaba su amado. Y a pesar que la gran parte de su cuerpo le doliera, concentró su fuerza en su puño derecho, y así, golpeando al moreno justo en la quijada.

Itachi no se había percatado del acercamiento del pelirrojo, y apenas reaccionó al golpe de Sasori. No había hecho nada para detenerlo o ni siquiera reaccionó para así, poder esquivar el golpe, pues se encontraba en una especie de trance observando la sangre del rubio acumularse en la nieve. El moreno sólo sintió toda aquella furia dirigida hacia su quijada, logrando caer fuertemente en el lago congelado.

El hielo no se rompió precisamente, era tan grueso que aguantó el peso del cuerpo de Itachi caer. El moreno quedó casi inconsciente debido a que se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza contra el hielo. Apenas abrió ligeramente sus ojos y vio como un charco de sangre se acumulaba bajo su boca, poco a poco aumentando el tamaño. Sentía mucho dolor, pero peor aun, sentía pesadez, no podía levantarse; no sabia si era por la culpa, o porque estaba quedando inconsciente.

Antes de que cerrara sus ojos, y caer en la inconciencia, escuchó crujir algo… de cierta forma, lo extrañó; se trataba del hielo romperse. Grietas comenzaban a marcarse en el firme hielo, poco a poco quebrantándose el lago. El moreno respiró agitadamente; el hielo se rompía y el no era capaz de levantarse. Se sentía fatal, por dentro estaba desesperado. No, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez era más y mas pesado seguir despierto.

- … -

Sasori observaba aquella escena mientras respiraba agitadamente; se sentía un tanto extraño mirar aquella situación sin hacer nada precisamente. Bajó su mirada, y se giró, para así, poco a poco acercarse a Deidara; dos de sus costillas estaban rotas, y por eso, todo le costaba mas trabajo… temía que estas llegaran a perforar sus pulmones. De repente, escuchó el hielo romperse y con esto, el lago se tragaba un cuerpo. Se volteó inmediatamente, sorprendido. Itachi ya no se encontraba tirado en el hielo, si no, sumergiéndose en la helada agua sin luchar por su vida.

Sasori miró sorprendido; tenía ambos ojos bien abiertos; presenciaba como una persona perdía su vida. En eso, reaccionó al escuchar un cuerpo caer en la nieve, y se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio; se asustó al ver a Deidara tirado en la nieve, respirando entre cortadamente. Puso a segundo plano todo su dolor, y se dispuso a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el rubio, inclinándose a un lado de el. La respiración del pelirrojo era más agitada mientras examinaba a Deidara; de pies a cabeza… Esta escena le daba pánico; no podía pensar.

- Sa-Sasori un… - Tartamudeó silenciosamente Deidara con los ojos entrecerrados. – Te-tengo miedo… - Susurró débilmente, mientras sus ojos se desvanecían lentamente, tratando de ejercer fuerza para que éstos no se cerraran, con el miedo de que nunca los volviera a abrir.

- No… no lo tengas; todo estará bien – Dijo Sasori desesperadamente, mientras se aposesionaba para cargar en brazos a Deidara.

- Te… te quiero, Sasori un – Mencionó débilmente el rubio, y con eso, esbozaba casi una existente sonrisa.

- No, no me lo digas aquí… ¡No ahora! – Dijo frustrado Sasori, en lo que trataba de levantar a Deidara. Sintió tanto dolor al hacerlo, que casi se cae. Pero no, su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte que el mismo dolor que sentía.

- Sasori… - Susurró Deidara, casi apunto de cerrar sus ojos completamente.

No dijo nada el pelirrojo; comenzó a caminar entre la nieve y los pinos, enfrentando a la cruel tormenta. Cada paso era muy doloroso y pesado; su cuerpo estaba apunto de rendirse. La nieve acumulada en el suelo, no le permitía caminar ligeramente, por lo que se veía obligado a usar energías y fuerzas que no tenia, y para empeorar, las ráfagas eran muy fuertes, que hacían que perdiera el equilibrio.

- _Resiste Deidara… debes ser fuerte_ – Pensó frustrado el pelirrojo mientras continuaba con su largo recorrido.

A cada segundo, sentía mas pesado al rubio, tanto que le asustaba si ya se estaba quedando inconsciente. Deidara no podía quedarse inconsciente, pues posiblemente moriría a causa del frío si no era por la herida. El pelirrojo tenía miedo, miedo a que ya no pudiera mas con el peso, miedo a que no pudiera llegar a un hospital o al menos conseguir ayuda. Se encontraba muy lejos de la civilización.

- _Por favor, resiste…_ -

Y de pronto, sus piernas flaquearon; perdía el equilibrio y la fuerza poco a poco. Se maldijo al caer en la fría nieve. El cuerpo ensangrentado de Deidara yacía inmóvil a un metro del pelirrojo. Sasori respiraba entre pausadamente, tratando de levantarse; su cuerpo lo traicionó… éste ya no respondía. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, miraban tristemente a su amado en la nieve… no se movia para nada, e inclusive ni lo escuchó quejarse al momento de caer.

- ¡Deidara!... – Gritó débilmente Sasori, mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Se sentía tan inútil e impotente… No fue capaz de cuidar a la persona que mas amaba, ni siquiera salvarla. Ahora quizá ambos morirían, y por su culpa. El pelirrojo sentía como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, para caer en la inconciencia y quizá nunca volver a abrir los ojos. Tratando de quitarse un poco la culpa antes de morir, recordó lo feliz que era con Deidara… y aunque fueron muy pocos lo momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, realmente hizo que su vida no fuera tan vacía, aunque lo aparentara.

Miraba al rubio; que dicha que lo ultimo que fuera a ver antes de partir, fuera a su amado… lastima que éste no lucia como el hubiese querido. Pero, aunque el rubio estuviera casi irreconocible, Sasori lo veía en ese momento como en la primera vez en que lo vio; tan vivaz, tan alegre… tan hermoso y perfecto. Se lamentaba su ausencia y cobardía por tanto tiempo… pero al menos, ahora estarían en un lugar mejor, sin que nadie los llegara a perturbar.

Ya casi se iba… sus parpados cada vez se hacían mas pesados. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, todo se desvanecía poco a poco…

- _Deidara… lo siento_ -

--

Dos desacostumbrados ojos a la luz, se abrían tímidamente; le eran muy pesados los parpados. Su vista era borrosa, pero poco a poco todo empezó a tomar forma y color. Sintió un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y gimió al intentar moverse. Respiraba entre cortadamente, y poco a poco recuperaba el aliento. Con los ojos entrecerrados, y aun dolorido, examinó el lugar donde estaba.

No sabia donde se encontraba, ni siquiera recordaba como llegó a tal lugar. Por ahora, se encontraba en una cómoda cama. Se percató de unos interminables sonidos, que no eran muy fuertes precisamente; se giró para su lado derecho, y encontró la procedencia de aquel sonido… era un aparato donde mostraban sus signos vitales. Le extrañó; se examinó su magullado cuerpo y notó unas agujas insertadas en su piel, conectada al suero y al aparato.

Pronto se reincorporó asustado, apenas asimilando que estaba pasado. Se encontraba en un hospital, pero… ¿Por qué? Y fue en ese momento, cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado. El tuvo una especie de pelea con Itachi, en el cual, resultó muy lastimado… también Deidara estaba allí, y al igual que el, se encontraba malherido. Abrió inmensamente sus ojos al recordar que el rubio fue apuñalado.

El pelirrojo comenzó a respirar agitadamente y su corazón palpitaba a mil. Trató de sentarse en la cama, y le dolió bastante. Fue en ese momento cuando sus sabanas se deslizaron por su pecho, y notó su tronco vendado. Posó lentamente su mano en sus costillas; aun le dolían. Todo comenzaba a tener forma… se senita aliviado, pues de alguna forma, Deidara y él lograron llegar al hospital.

En eso, el pelirrojo se quitó las agujas que estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo y trató levantarse de la cama. Realmente le dolía todo, y era casi insoportable el dolor, pero no le importaba, pues quería ver como se encontraba Deidara; rezaba por que estuviera bien y no en coma, o algo peor. Ligeramente dio unos pasos, con cuidado de que no le siguiera doliendo sus heridas. Notó unas prendas limpias y nos zapatos gastados; supuso que Tobi fue quien las colocó ahí. No eran prendas muy abrigadoras, pero las justas como para no sentir tanto el frío. El joven pelirrojo trató de ponérselas lo más rápido que pudo, aunque esto le doliera; su cuerpo estaba muy magullado.

Lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió muy despacio, para que no se percatara nadie de que el estaba saliendo de su habitación sin autorización. Se asomó con cuidado para ver que no se encontraba nadie, y tan pronto como se aseguró, salió lentamente de la habitación. Empezó a recorrer los extensos y lúgubres pasillos del hospital. Realmente no habían muchas personas merodeando por ahí, mas que unas cuantas.

Fue cuando cruzó por uno de los pasillos, cuando escuchó un llanto proveniente de una señora de mediana edad. Le desconcertó por un momento… aquella mujer tenia rasgos muy parecidos a los que tenía Deidara, y el señor que la consolaba tristemente tenia la cabellera rubia. Sasori se mordió el labio inferior herido. Esperaba que aquella pareja no se tratara de la familia del rubio, pues no se encontraba muy feliz; parecía que habían recibido malas noticias.

Tras caminar, escuchó unas voces muy familiares, por lo que se asomó por una esquina del final del pasillo, para ver de quienes se trataban. Sasori se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban los amigos de Deidara; Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, e inclusive Hidan y Kakuzu, cosa que le extrañó aun mas… Se suponía que se habían ido de viaje hace unos días. Trató de enfocar más sus rostros, para ver que expresión tenían.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que ninguno estaba aliviado o algo por el estilo… No, todos se encontraban apagados, tristes y molestos. El pelirrojo comenzaba a dudar de que si Deidara estuviera bien, pues, todo implicaba que no. Sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, Sasori pasó por aquel pasillo, y lo tuvo que hacer rápido, aunque le doliera bastante. Pronto se encontraba en un muy extenso pasillo conformado de salas de urgencias.

Se fue asomando en la ventanilla de cada puerta, y lo hizo discretamente pues, no se les era permitido husmear por aquel pasillo si no era personal autorizado; todas las salas estaban vacías. Fue cuando en una ventanilla vio una camilla, y el cuerpo estaba siendo tapado por unas sabanas, de pies a cabeza, pero eso no le llamó la atención, si no, fue que vio como se asomaban unos mechones rubios; Sasori quedó petrificado. Estaba estupefacto observando a través de la ventanilla.

Tragó saliva dolorosamente, y con suma calma y lentitud, empujó la puerta de la sala. Él se hacia creer que la persona que se encontraba en aquella camilla, no fuera Deidara. Poco a poco, con tímidos pasos, se acercaba a la camilla. Las sabanas estaban ligeramente manchadas de tinte carmesí. El pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente; nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida; si estaba seguro de que no era Deidara… ¿Por qué estaba así?

Con miedo, agarró a punta de la esquina de la sabana con dos de sus dedos. No se atrevía a alzar la sabana, tenia mucho miedo de que se tratara de su querido rubio. Ahorró todo su valor, y lentamente levantó la sabana, sólo lo justo para ver de quien se trataba. En eso, ve el rostro de aquella inerte persona; quedó petrificado. Todo su mundo se iba abajo, todo comenzaba a perder sentido y razón.

Sus ojos color miel, parecían estar apagados, carecían de luz; nada se reflejaba en ellos. Tal parecía que Sasori, no respiraba; no emitía ningún tipo de sonido corporal. Un agujero negro comenzaba a formarse en sus entrañas; aquel cuerpo inerte se trataba más que el de Deidara. Y así se quedó Sasori, inmóvil; observaba el pálido rostro de Deidara, sin una gota de vida… No tenia nada de color en su rostro, y sus labios estaban morados.

Tímidamente acercó el dorso de su mano hacia la mejilla de Deidara, y delicadamente le rozó; estaba helada su piel, tanto como la misma nieve. Rápidamente retiró su mano, como si tuviera miedo… ¿Dónde quedó aquella calidez? Seguramente junto con su resplandor, su juventud e inclusive, junto con su vida. Pronto comenzó a denotarse un gesto de tristeza en el pálido rostro de Sasori, y levemente iba negando con la cabeza. No, se negaba a creer que Deidara estuviera muerto… No podía ser así.

- _¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y me deja vivir sin ti?_ -

Sus ojos color miel comenzaban a humedecerse, y así, perdiendo el control de sus emociones. La persona que mas amaba en este mundo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tan sólo dejando su recuerdo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sobrevivido; cuanto hubiera preferido morir junto a Deidara y no tener que pasar por aquel tormento. No… no siempre la vida te complace, y en el caso de Sasori, no esa vez.

Unas tímidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; no podía contener toda aquella melancolía. No podía dejar ver el rostro inerte de Deidara, pues, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… esa imagen nunca se imaginó verla, ni siquiera se le cruzó por su cabeza alguna vez. Se sentía fatal… toda su luz y esperanza, estaban en el joven rubio; nada le quedaba ahora. Tantos años pasó pensando en el, como para salir de la soledad y presenciar sólo su muerte.

- _Por favor… abre tus ojos; no me dejes solo…_ -

El pelirrojo pedía algo imposible; nada haría volver a Deidara a la vida; y cada vez se sentía peor al pensar que no volvería a ver aquellos cristalinos ojos color azul. No, ni tampoco volvería a besar aquellos tersos y rosados labios. Ya no sentiría aquella calidez, que solo Deidara le brindaba cuando juntaban sus cuerpos. Jamás volvería a ver aquella sonrisa que le cautivó cuando era un infante.

O no precisamente tenia que ser todo así… aun podía verlo en sus recuerdos; las imágenes de su vivaz rostro en su cabeza, justo como lo hizo todo aquel tiempo de soledad, y esta vez, tenia recuerdos con el… solo los dos. Y es que no se quería conformar solo con eso; no le bastaba; no, quería a Deidara a su lado eternamente, y quizá solo lo conseguiría con su propia muerte; lo pensó detenidamente.

- _Lo siento; soy demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo…_ -

No le quedaba mas, tenia que despedirse de su amado, aunque le doliera mucho mas que sus heridas en el cuerpo… ya no podía hacer nada; lo hecho, hecho está. Él hizo hasta su último esfuerzo, su último aliento, para protegerlo y salvarlo, aunque no haya resultado. Y si hubiera una forma de darle su vida, sin pensarlo lo haría. Pero el hubiera no existe… es inútil pensar así; nada lo volvería a la vida.

- _Adiós, Deidara… pero esto, no es un adiós para siempre… No; nos volveremos a ver, pero quizá tarde un poco más antes de aquel encuentro tan esperado por los dos. Siempre te recordaré… Jamás he dejado de pensar en ti. Nunca olvidaré el primer momento en que te vi, y a pesar de que te perdí físicamente, te tengo en mi corazón todavía. Yo encontré la felicidad, y aunque me la hayan arrebatado injustamente, no quitará el hecho de que la encontré y la gocé, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Me alegra y me llena de gozo el haber encontrado el amor… de encontrarte a ti, entre la multitud. Te quiero…_ -

Con suma tristeza, volvió a colocar la sabana encima del rostro del rubio; ya no podía seguir viéndolo así; le destrozaba internamente. Posó su mano derecha en sus ojos, y comenzó a sollozar; no podía contener las ganas de romper en llanto, de empapar su magullado cuerpo con su dolor. Pero no lo haría, no lo haría por Deidara… A él no le hubiera gustado verlo así, por lo que se contendría, tan siquiera ese momento. Se dio media vuelta, y dolorosamente se dirigió hasta la puerta. La abrió, y antes de retirarse, susurró…

- _Te extrañaré, Deidara…_ -

Tan pronto como se encontraba fuera de la sala, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sin poder ser consolado. Le dolía tanto dejarlo… le era muy difícil hacerlo. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente aquellos extensos pasillos una vez mas, casi arrastrando los pies, mientras recordaba la vivida imagen de Deidara, y sus momentos juntos; pocos, pero de calidad. Ocultaba sus llorosos ojos bajo unos rojizos mechones… ya no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

Todo comenzaba a perder color y sonido. Se le cruzó a la mente, Itachi… seguramente estaba muerto, pues cayó en el agua helada sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo por salir de aquel estanque. Y si, quizá Sasori fue quien provocó su muerte, según él para vengar a Deidara, pero… ¿Qué más daba? La muerte de Itachi no hizo que sobreviviera el rubio… no hizo diferencia, mas que quizá causó mas dolor en los demás.

Itachi había provocado mucho daño en el pelirrojo, pero… ¿Quien era Sasori, para juzgarlo?... Y no, no se sentía mal por haber acabado con la vida del moreno, pero sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal, mas sin embargo, no le pesaba ni lo perturbaba su conciencia, hasta el momento… Simplemente no cambió nada en él con la desaparición de Itachi. Quizá fue en vano todo lo que hizo… quizás no precisamente.

- … -

.&.

Todos los pasillos se encontraban desolados, sin un alma alegre. Uno, de tantos corredores, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, compartiendo la misma pena… la misma desdicha. Y es que, como superar esta tragedia… Culpabilidad; eso era lo que sentían unos cuantos de aquel grupo… el no haber podido hacer algo para impedir la muerte de dos de sus amigos de la infancia.

En las bancas del lado derecho, se encontraba Zetsu, quien tenía sus codos sobre sus muslos, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, y ocultaba su rostro con sus palmas. Alado de el, se encontraba Tobi, quien observaba fijamente el panorama desde la ventana, como si fuera algo tan bello. De las bancas del lado izquierdo, se encontraba Kakuzu, y a su lado, se encontraba Hidan, quien estaba parado, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Al final del pasillo se encontraba Kisame, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Zetsu, levemente sollozaba; ocultaba su melancólico rostro bajo sus manos. Se sentía fatal por la reciente perdida. Se sintió despreciable; el pudo haber hecho algo para evitar tal tragedia, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto de cobarde e ignorar tal conflicto que se encontraba delante de el… El siempre estuvo presente en todos aquellos asuntos problemáticos que alguna vez tuvieron muchos de sus amigos, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de ayudar… siempre diciéndose a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia.

- _¿Por qué no hice nada, de nuevo?_ -

Kakuzu, tan pronto como se había enterado del estado fatal de Deidara mientras lo atendían, se vino rápidamente al pueblo, junto con Hidan. Cuando apenas llegó al hospital, le informaron de la muerte de Itachi, y momentos después, le llegó la noticia del rubio. No se había levantado de aquella banca por horas; ese era el lugar donde pasaría su pena. Itachi era uno de sus amigos, era uno de los pocos que conocía al moreno, era por eso, que le pesaba su muerte.

- _¿Por qué hiciste esto, Itachi?... ¿Qué ganaste con eso? No sólo perdiste la pelea, si no, hasta tu vida. Eras tan joven… _-

Hidan se encontraba frustrado; se maldecía mentalmente en aquella pose de molesto. Se sentía culpable y despreciable; el mismo sabía que estaba pasando entre Sasori, Itachi y Deidara, y en vez de hacer algo, hasta se puso a reír y apostar quien ganaría en aquel encuentro. No hizo nada para evitar tal tragedia, ni siquiera ayudar a razonar a alguno; se sentía estúpido e inútil ante sus amigos.

- _¡Maldición!... Soy un estúpido. Debí dejar de pensar en mí tan siquiera en ese momento… ¿Por qué no lo hice!_ -

Kisame, se sentía sumamente culpable por aquella tragedia, pues, fue él quien se rindió por ayudar a sus amigos. Si; el sentía que los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz; lo atormentaba con que los había decepcionado… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez conoció, en una banca, a un triste joven quien llegaría a matar a una persona?

- _Lo siento… fui un cobarde al dar la espalda_ -

Y por ultimo, de aquel grupo de chicos, se encontraba el mas joven de ellos. El miraba atentamente la ventana, viendo como todo era cubierto con blanca nieve lentamente. Él había sido quien llamó a la ambulancia y a las autoridades por ayuda, diciéndoles que ocurrió un incidente en el bosque; presentía desde su casa que algo había resultado mal. Fue entonces, que después de pedir ayuda, el mismo fue a buscarlos.

La tormenta había cesado, pero aun así, le era difícil encontrar a sus amigos por tanta nieve acumulada. Buscó por donde se había ido con ellos la ultima vez, hasta que por fin encontró los cuerpos de Deidara y Sasori, yacidos en el suelo, y ligeramente cubiertos por nieve. Se asustó cuando vio que uno de los cuerpos, específicamente el de Deidara, estaba sumamente herido, seguido el de Sasori.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y atender los cuerpos para llevárselos al hospital. El joven enmascarado no siguió la ambulancia, y se dedicó a inspeccionar la zona, junto con las autoridades. Rastros de sangre encontraba por doquier en la zona donde se supone que sucedió todo. Enfocó su mirada hacia el lago congelado, ahora, roto en una esquina. Ahí se encontraban las autoridades inspeccionando.

Tobi se alarmó al oír a un policía suponer que había un cuerpo en el lago, puesto que uno vio algo en el fondo, y a juzgar por la forma en la que se rompió el lago… todo concluía que era cierto. Se le cruzó por la mente que se trataba de Itachi, pues, era el único que faltaba encontrar rastro de aquel encuentro. Sólo quedaba usar algún tipo de maquinaria para sacar el cuerpo, pero el joven enmascarado optó por retirarse de la escena, pues no quería ver el cadáver.

Y justo cuando llegó al hospital, encontró a dos de sus amigos esperando en las bancas de uno de los pasillos del hospital; se trataba de Kisame y Zetsu, quienes se habían enterado recientemente de lo que había pasado. Poco después, llegaron los otros dos, Hidan y Kakuzu, y en ese momento se enteraron de que Itachi estaba muerto, desde hace un tiempo. No tardó la segunda mala noticia, y la tercera noticia no hizo cambio en ninguno de aquel grupo.

Pero a Tobi en cierta parte, le alegró un poco aquella tercera noticia; se trataba del estado de Sasori, quien había sobrevivido… tan siquiera uno de tres. Y aunque estuviera muy herido el pelirrojo, estaría bien dentro de un tiempo; realmente tuvo suerte… un poco mas, y habría muerto. Al menos, había salvado a Sasori, lastima que fue demasiado tarde para Deidara; la perforación de la navaja, no había sido tan grave, pero debido a la perdida de sangre, y el hecho de haber pasado horas en la fría nieve sin estar bien protegido, no lo ayudó, solo así, perdiendo su oportunidad para salvarse. La perdida, era lamentable.

Tobi dirigió por un momento su mirada hacia los otros, examinando como se encontraban. Todos lucían lúgubres y sin vida. El joven enmascarado casi apostaba a que todos se culpaban a sí mismo por tal tragedia, pero la verdad, era que ninguno tenia la culpa verdaderamente. Lo que pasó, fue decisión de aquel trío; quizá dos de ahí no tuvieron opción verdaderamente en ese momento, pero las cosas pasan por algo.

Quizá unos estuvieron involucrados, y otros tuvieron la oportunidad de ayudar o detener dicha situación, pero, así no pasó… ¿Por qué lamentarse tanto? Si, duele… ¿Quién dijo lo contrario? Y pensar como '_Si hubiera…_' ó, '_Si tan solo yo…_' es casi inevitable. La única solución seria volver en el tiempo y detener dicha situación, pero… ¿Cuanto se apuesta a que volvería a repetirse, y de nuevo no estar presente? Quizá no sea así precisamente… quizá si. De todas maneras, tal opción es imposible, por lo que hay que aceptar la realidad y dejarlo ir a pesar de cueste mucho hacerlo.

En ese momento, algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Tobi al cruzarse una persona a lo lejos, por el pasillo. El joven enmascarado miró atentamente aquella persona, como caminaba lenta y silenciosamente por el extenso pasillo, si ser percatado por nadie. Se trataba de Sasori, quien caminaba desoladamente, con la mirada agachada, como si nada existiera a su alrededor.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tobi, se dio cuenta de que el joven pelirrojo apenas se enteró, por sí mismo de la muerte del rubio. Seguramente era Sasori quien le dolía mas la perdida de Deidara de aquel grupo de jóvenes, pues, era él, quien estaba enamorado del rubio, quien lo amaba y fue capaz de soportar infinita soledad por el. Ahora quizá se sentía mas solo de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

Tobi, hubiera salido a correr, directo hacia Sasori a abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero se contuvo, pues… ¿Qué le podría decir? Ninguna palabra de aliento lo ayudaría. Ni aunque le dijera '_Todo estará bien'_ lo haría sentir mejor, pues, a Sasori realmente no le quedaba mucho; no tenia un hogar donde sus seres queridos lo recibirían con calidez. No, quizá regresaría a su abandonada fabrica, y lo cobijaría la frialdad de aquel lugar.

- _Lo siento tanto, Sasori… de verdad que si_ -

Sentía pena y tristeza por el joven pelirrojo; ha pasado por muchas desdichas y penas de muerte. En verdad que la vida era injusta con el. Simplemente lo dejó ir; Sasori se perdió por una esquina de un pasillo de aquel hospital. Quizá nadie de ahí lo volvería a ver, y no le extrañaba a Tobi que esto llegara a ser así. Tal vez el joven enmascarado lo volvería a buscar cuando el tiempo haya pasado y sanara un poco aquel corazón dolido. Quizá, poco a poco haría que Sasori volviera a adaptarse a los demás, pero por ahora, para Sasori… la soledad era su mejor amiga.

.&.

_Sasori…_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquel lúgubre lugar, recorriendo cada desolado pasillo cabizbajo. No tardé en llegar hasta la entrada del hospital… ¿Habrá sido una señal? Que importaba… Sólo quiero largarme de aquí, y llorar hasta que quede inconsciente. Casi como muerto andante, empujé la puerta y el desconsiderado frío golpeó mi cuerpo. Andaba con las pocas prendas que Tobi me prestó; prendas muy holgadas, de colores pálidos. Pisé la fría cera, cera que tenía nieve incrustada.

Estaba helado afuera, pero mas lo era mi mirada. Tenía la cabeza agachada y observaba aquellos zapatos gastados que tenia puestos, para después deslizar mi mirada hacia mi mano. Lentamente la alcé, y la expuse en el aire, para así, atrapar con la palma de mi mano unos copos de nieve; los miraba melancólicamente. Tristemente bajé mi brazo con parsimonia, y posé mi mirada hacia enfrente; estaba la calle deshabitada.

Me pareció curioso… la calle tenia dos lados; el izquierdo y el derecho. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba el camino hacia la fábrica, y del lado derecho, hacia la población… ¿Por cual me iría? No me quedaba nada más del lado derecho… pero tampoco tenía nada en el lado izquierdo. Supongo que iría al lugar mas calido para mí… Que ironía; se trataba de mi lúgubre y fría fabrica, la cual consideraba acogedora y calida… el único lugar donde no soy rechazado; después de todo, era mía, si no, seguramente también seria rechazado de ahí.

Que triste; ahora pienso con pesimismo.

Indecisamente di unos pasos hacia enfrente, apenas bajando el primer escalón. Sentía como pequeñas agujas se clavaban en todo mi cuerpo, por el frío que sentía. Pronto comencé a bajar los escalones mas seguido hasta por fin llegar a la planta baja, donde la nieve estaba acumulada. Suponía que si seguía caminando hasta la fábrica con estos zapatos, ya no sentiría los pies... pero, de una extraña manera, no le tomaba mucha importancia… me valía poco si para cuando llegara a la fabrica tuviera los pies morados.

Me giré hacia la izquierda, y lentamente comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba la fábrica; se encontraba muy lejos, pero que mas daba… no tenia de otra. Ligeras ráfagas de viento mezcladas con nieve me cobijaban. No tenia expresión alguna mientras caminaba, estaba indiferente; no me nacía ningún gesto, ni siquiera uno de tristeza, aunque por dentro, ese sentimiento reinaba ante todo.

Y así, me perdí en el camino.

¿Qué será de mi de ahora en adelante?... No sé; no me interesa verdaderamente. Quizá volvería a mi desolada vida en la fábrica, como antes de venir aquí. En estos momentos, quisiera desaparecer, y que nadie me recordara… que nadie preguntara por mí. Quizá si muriera, seria así, pues… ¿A quien le importa mi existencia?

De nuevo, pensando con pesimismo; doy lástima.

No desapareceré; prometo recuperarme de este dolor, aunque me parta el alma, y aunque me cueste, y tarde lo que tarde, es seguro que lo consigo, porque lo haré por ti, Deidara… sólo por ti. Porque si fuera por mi, desaparecería entre la blanca nieve, sólo dejando rastro con diminutas gotas de tinte carmesí, como lo haría cualquier cobarde.

No había nada ni nadie a mí alrededor; sólo acompañándome en mi pena, este frío infernal…

Cruel soledad... tu espera terminó; no tardé en volver a ti. De nuevo me resguardas en tu frío, pero acogedor manto, otro invierno más.

**Fin.**

* * *

**H a l l u u !**

Fin de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, aunque quizá sea decepcionante el final… lamento si no tuvo un final feliz. D: Muchos pensaban que moriría Sasori, y quizás tengan razón… Es un muerto viviente. ):

Bueno, eso es todo, ojala hayan aprendido algo en esta historia. :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Espero encontrarlos en otro fic. (:

**M a t t a N e ! **


End file.
